Random Dorn House
by Kor-chan
Summary: A bleach and D.gray man with other anime. What happen if all the anime character live in one random house?..Like the big brother!..Read and find out!.. Waring : Some bad languges in it!...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Random Dorn House!**

**Made by: me korren a.k.a : K-chan**

**An : This is my random anime of DN.Angel, Getbackers, Devil May cry,D.Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Ouran High school Host Club, and Bleach, Death Note and many more.. I'm to lazy to type them all!.. "..Anyway this is nothing but bunch of silly idea!.. I just want it to share it to you all!.. Hope you like it!... And I suck at spelling sometime so please do excuse me!.. Hehe.. sweatdrop..**

**Chapter 1 : visitor came!**

**Lavi : yawn…**

**Dee: Hmmm…Where are we?!..O.o**

**Satoshi : Is said.. Welcome to k-chan Random Dorm House!...**

**Naruto : How.. Who's that?**

**Raito : dunno don't ask me!!!...**

**Ban : WHO EVER SHE/HE IS. THAT DUDE GET A BIG HOUSE FOR A PERSON!..**

**Ginji : Is bigger than a amusement park!!!..**

**Tamaki : …Wait a minute wasn't she the one who gave us the letter to come to her house and be her guest?!?!?!?!!?.. O.o**

**Kyouya : Now that I think of it… Yeah! She the one who gave that letter last week ago!!..**

**Tamaki : you mean that cute pinoy girl?!.. O.o**

**Everyone : HUH!?!?!!!?!?..**

**Tamki : …Nevermind!..--"**

**Then the door to the house open. A girl with black long hair and a black eyes with glasses came out and Said…'Minna!!!!...Glade you all made it!.." She grinned..**

**Tamaki : 'Awww.. She more cute in person!..'…**

**Uyruu : If I'm not mistaken your k-chan, Right?.. Or not?!..**

**k-chan : No no no!.. Your right I'm k-chan!.. But my real name is kiina (This will be my name here! In my fanfic but my real name in person is koreen XD) But you can call me k-chan for short!..Smile..**

**Everyone : Okay--!!!..**

**Tamaki : melted at k-chan smile…'k-kawaii!!!'…**

**Everyone : looked at Tamaki with their raises eye brown…**

**K-chan : Came in, came in!!!...**

**Naruto : Soo-..This is our new home, Right!?..**

**Sasuke : Yes!.. Dobe!..**

**Naruto : Grrr.. I'm not a dobe you teme sasuke!!!!**

**Sasuke : Whatever!.. Your still a dobe to me!..**

**Naruto : …**

**k-chan : …Anyway… Let me show you around the house so you guys won't get lost!.. Shall we!!?!?..**

**Ginji : Sure…**

**They walk around the house. K-chan show them to were the living room. Then the book room. The kitchen, the backyard, play round, and the training room, then karaoke room, and finally to were all the bed room were…**

**Ban : woah!.. This house sure is big!.. Do you live here!?..**

**k-chan : yeah!.. My dad the 9****th**** made this for me!.. (a.n : Let just pretend that the 9****th**** mafia boss in Khr is my dad!.. And Xanxus is my older bro.!.. :D Thought I dunno how old is Xanxus is—.. )**

**Ginji : Sweet!...**

**k-chan : oh.. And ginji, ban this is the key to your room!.. she handed them the key to there room!.. Of course they had their own room!..)..Oh and Naruto ,sasuke your room is on the left!.. And Dark, Dee, Tamaki, Kyouya, Raito here the key to yours own room!..she handed them all their key to their room… By the way Raito when Matt and L, Mello and Near will be coming?!..**

**Raito : Tomorrow!.. L is still busy dealing with his things before he'll move here!.. And you know Mello and Near are his younger brothers so they have to wait still their onii-san is done!..**

**k-chan : ohh… Okay!.. By the way Dee where's Ryo?!..**

**Dee : Still busy dealing with the brats!..**

**k-chan : ..hmm.. I guess they be coming here tomorrow then, Right?!**

**Dee : yup!..**

**k-chan : kay, guys night!.. See ya all tomorrow!.. Cause I know you all still need to put those cloths in the cloth set!**

**Then everyone went to their own room and fix their stuff. After that they all went to bed..**

**The next day…**

**Everyone was on the kitchen making breakfast!.. Still the door bell rang**

**k-chan : I'll get it!.. Is problem them!.. k-chan then rush to the door to open. To see Ryo,L,Mello,Near,Matt,Dante,Vergil,Nero,Kadaj,Yazoo,cloud,Sepheorith,Satoshi, Daisuke, Ichigo korusaki and his gang Sanzo and his gang too. Soubi and Ritsuka, Ed and Roy, Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gewndal, Itachi, kiseme, Gaara, Rock lee, Allen, Kanda,...Yo!.. Minna glade you all made it!..**

**Uryuu : jaw dropped.. W-WHAT STREWBERRY-CHAN DOING HERE!?!?!?!..**

**Everyone : ….**

**Ichigo : OI!.. WHAT FOUR-EYES-GAY DOING HERE!?!?!..**

**Renji : four-eye-gay!?!?!.. What the heck!?!?**

**k-chan : Ahem…Let not fight. Is too early for that!..**

**Ichigo : Don't blame me!!!!.. Blame him!.. For calling me STREWBERRY-CHAN!..**

**Renji : But that what your name mean, Ichi-go!..**

**Everyone : giggles while some choked on their milk..**

**Ichigo : a vein popped on Ichigo head. Then kicked Renji on the back and said.. Shut up!.. You bakasaru-red!!..**

**k-chan : sighed..umm.. Can we get some breakfast before having some fun first!?!?!?!..**

**Ichigo : …Sure. That fine with me!..**

**So they went for breakfast**

**Minute later…**

**Ichigo : yawn.. That was good!..**

**Renji : Dude. She got a maids!..**

**Ichigo :SO?!.. She rich!?!?. What wrong with that!?..**

**Renji : dose rich people really need a maids?!..**

**Ichigo and everyone : ….**

**Ichigo : Sheeze!. .You really are a Baka!..**

**Renji : grr…**

**Uyruu : IS only normally for them to have a maids!..**

**Renji : oh.. Okay…**

**Ginji : Nee.. Ban!!.. Wanna go to the pool!?!?!..**

**Ban : Sure!..**

**Allen : NANI!?!!?.. She GOT a POOL!?!?!**

**Ginji : Yeah!..**

**Ban : wanna see it!?..**

**Allen : sure!.. **

**So they all went to the pool!.. When they got their the pool was not just a pool but an pool park!.. With lots rides and stuff.**

**Allen : jaw dropped…**

**Everyone : WOOOOOoooooowwwww!!!..**

**Ichigo : is an…**

**Kadaj : pool park!?!!?!?...**

**k-chan : OH!.. HEY GUYS!!!.. WANNA JOIN!?!?!?..k-chan said from one of the swimming pool with a flowing chair.**

**Allen : Can we!?!?!..he said with sprinklings in his eyes. Everyone where looking at Allen with this look -******** O.o**

**k-chan : of course!.. But let gray show you to your room so you guys can change to your swim suit and— k-chan said but was cut off as Allen dragged Gray to show their room so he could change into his suit swim!.. Everyone sweatdropped at Allen**

**Ginji : Well—Were going k-chan so that we can change and join you!..ginji said then left to join the others to their room so that they could change to their swim suit**

**k-chan : …Su-re..o.O.. 'That was fast!..'**

**Minute later..**

**Everyone came back with their swim suit on!.. Ginji dive to the pool with a loud slash…**

**Everyone : AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!.. GINJI!!!**

**Ginji : oops!. .Sorry hehe!..**

**k-chan : …."..Ginji you didn't need to jump that far!!!.. **

**Lavi : Nee. Yuu-chan!!!.. Came and join us!..**

**Kanda : Shut up!!.. I'll came when you are off. Of the pool!!..**

**Allen & Lavi : …**

**Allen : smirked.. What are you a cat?!?!?!... Ohh.. I see… Here kitty, kitty, yuu-chan!. .Don't be Afraid of the water!?...**

**Kanda : Twitched… Allen!!!.. you are SO DEAD!!..**

**Allen : heh… Came and get me if ya wanna kill me hehehe… You Kitty cat!!..**

**Kanda : Grr…then Kanda came to the pool running and chasing Allen while Allen just laughed..**

**Lavi and Everyone : sweatdrop at Kanda and Allen…**

**Dante : The hell--!!..**

**Kadaj : How the hell can you run in the pool when the pool is full of water!?!?. That just so WRONG!!!..**

**Everyone : ….looked at Kadaj with this look ******** "..**

**Raito : Matt..**

**Matt : hm?..he said not look up at Raito..**

**Raito : … Why ARE you playing psp on the pool?!..**

**Matt : So!?..**

**Raito : Nevermind!.. Good luck!.. Hope the psp will get wet!.. hehehehe…then he jump on the pool near Matt..XD**

**Matt : AGGHHHH!..RAITO YOU DID THAT ON PORPOSE!..he said pointing at Raito with a vein on his head. His psp on his right had wet from the slash of the water...**

**Raito : No I did not!.. I just nearly jump near you, That all!!**

**Matt : Is the same!..**

**Raito : Were not!..**

**Matt : Were too!**

**Raito : Not!**

**Matt : TOO!..**

**Raito : Did Not!..he whinny with a puppy dog-eye..**

**Matt : …vein popped on his head with a blushing face and said..Too!.. Oh nevermind!!!..then he went off the pool to dry his psp..XD**

**Raito : …Grinned Evily… Yatta!.. I win!**

**Mello :THAT SO WRONG!!..he said with a sweatdrop on his head while look at Raito and Matt**

**Near : I feel "Sorry" for Matt!...**

**Mello : Nah--!.. Is sever him right!..**

**L : He shouldn't play psp on the pool when he know that it will only get went!..he sighed..**

**Ichigo : hmmm…Huh?!!?.. sephiroth why are you swimming with that on you!?!?!?..**

**Sephiroth : …he was swimming with a big flowing rubber duck on his arms.. XD no reason why?!**

**Yazoo : …He Can't 'SWIM' That why he had that!.. **

**Cloud : was near them so he heard it. Then he choken on his juice.. OMG!!!.. HAHA.. THE GREAT SEPHIROTH CAN'T SWIM!?!?!.. OH MY GOSH!!!!.. WAIT STILL I SAY THIS TO VINCENT. "THE GREAT SEPHIROTH CAN'T SWIM!!!.." BUWAHAHAHAHAHHA..cough, cough..**

**Everyone : sweatdrop at cloud…**

**Sephiroth : …chase cloud without knowing he let go of his big rubber Duck.. He was almost close to chap cloud still--**

**Kadaj : onii-chan, I thought you—**

**Yazoo : Kadaj wait—**

**Kadaj : -- can't swim?!..**

**Sephiroth : stop at his spot when he heard kadaj said "Can't Swim".. Then got drowned by the water..HELP!!.. SOMEBODY SAVE ME!.. I CAN'T SWIM--- to late he was already drowned by the water…XD**

**Everyone : sweatdrop at Sephiroth…**

**Kadaj : …**

**Loz : You know onii-chan forgot that he had a wings to fly. Just to save himself!..**

**Everyone :..R-Really!?!?!..**

**Yazoo : Demo.. loz-nii-chan, He only got 'One' wings!..**

**Loz : AH.. I forgot about that!..**

**Ichigo : So is the same!. He'll still get drowned by the water!..then he sweatdrop **

**Raito : sighed.. OIII!!!.. SOMEBODY SAVE THE BAKA SEP—he was cut off when Sephiroth heard someone said the word 'Baka-sep'!.. he came out of the pool ready to kill Raito for calling the word 'Baka-sep'!..**

**Raito : -hiroth!?!?.. then he paled..**

**Sephiroth : Raito!!!!.. I'll KILL YOU FOR CALLING ME THAT—!!!!..then he went to chase Raito..**

**Everyone : sweatdrop at Raito and Sephiroth…**

**Tamki : This is going to be a whole lot of fun!!!...**

**Sasuke : Hnnn….I don't wanna know how it will turn out!..**

**Vergil and Hitsugaya : Agree!... uu…**

**That for now!..So what you guys think?1.. Is my first time here!.. :D I'll continue the other when I get a review!.. So tell me what you think?!.. Should I continue it or not?!..O.o**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2 of Visitor Come!

Chapter 1 part 2 of Visitor come!.. I'm so hurt!.. Nobody comment on my first chapter!..(sob sob).. And I don't own any of this character. If I did then Kanda and Ichigo and Vergil would be gay and Kadaj would be a total brats!. And so as the rest of the character here!!.. Xx

-----0------O----0----

Chapter 1 part 2 of : visitor came!

6 week later…

is was 10 am in the morning…

Kiseme walking in the hallway alone with Raito, Matt who was playing with his psp while walking. Dante with them too... Then he stepped on to something. He look down to see what he had just stepped on.. And it was Itachi Diary.. Then he giggles.. Raito, Dante and Matt who stopped playing his psp looked at Kiseme.

Dante : Why are are you Giggling!?..

Kiseme : Nothing. Look!.. (he showed the pink dairy book to them).. Itachi Dairy!!!.. hehe..

Dante : Really?!..

Naruto : came out of nowhere.. Let see what in it!..

Sasuke : IS a diary!!!.. How can you see what in it?!!?!!. .Is a diary!!.. Is problem just some silly stuff bro. did on his daily life!..

Naruto : And I thought you hate him?!.. You seem to be care about him!

Sasuke : (blush).. I'm not!!

Naruto : Whatever!.. So Kiseme, What said on the book?!..

Ksieme : …(then an idea popped on his head).. IS like this!.. Once a upon a time they live..

Everyone : O.o..

Sasuke : Kiseme, ARE you SURE that a Diary or a story telling book?!..

Kiseme : No!.. IS Itachi dairy!.. Really now listen!.. Once a upon a time their live a PMS—

Itachi : (came out of nowhere then hit Kiseme with a small rock)..Shut Up!..(then walk off)

Everyone : (sweatdrop)…

Ksieme :… Once a upon a time their live a PMS named Uchiha Itachi.. Who had this things for his brother!..

Itachi : Grrrrr….(he look ready to kill Kiseme)..

Everyone : (sweatdrop)….

Dante : (sigh)… (then he smile evilly.. Then started to sing the song of After Dark of Bleach opening song).. Senka no kage ga nobikiru sono aima ni nigeru—

the people on the living room heard Dante voice from the hallway and they screamed..

Naruto, Sasuke , Raito : AGHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—!!

Matt : (matt psp nearly broken cause of Dante sucking voice)…(as he Blinked)

Then Vergil open the door to his room and yelled at Dante..

Vergil : DANTE YOU BAKA.. YOU KNOW WELL THAT YOUR VOICE IS SUCK!!!.. NOW STOP SINGING BEFORE YOUR GOING TO CRACK ALL THE WINDON AND GLASSES IN THE HOUSE!!!!..(He said while chasing Dante with his katana)

Dante : Buwahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha-haha-!!..(He laughed still he hit the door without looking to were he was going. Vergil stopped in his track)

Everyone : (sweatdrop at Dante and Vergil)…

Vergil : Sever you right!..

Dante : Owwwww!!!.. Itaii--!!!!

Everyone : (sweatdrop again)…

the door to wear Dante hit was a music room

Dante : 'WTF!?!?!.. She had a music room and never told me!!!.. '

then the door open. A person came out it was k-chan…

k-chan : Errr.. Dante what had happen to you?!..

Dante : Nothing!!..

Vergil : He was singing so I had to chase him!.. And don't tell me you didn't heard his voice!?. .is was loud and ugly?!.. O.o

Dante : Hey—

K-chan : Really?!.. Sorry!.. I was asleep!!..

Dante : In the music room!?!!?!?

K-chan : yeah so!?

Dante : Nevermind!..

k-chan : By the way.. I found an empty can… And.. I got this Idea!!.. You guys wanna play truth or dare!??!!?..

Everyone : Sure why not?!..

Gray : (Heard them!!!..) Wait!!!. .don't agree to her gam—(k-chan give her maid a glare)..Nevermind!.. Go on and have fun with the game!!!

Everyone : (had the deja-vu feeling that something wasn't good going to happen to them)..

k-chan : K, Let play the game on the living room!!!..(on k-chan mind she was laugh evily..) 'hehe,, Wait still you guys are my target!.. kufufufufufufufu'…

So everyone was on the living room Ryo, Ed and Kyouya (from Ouran not Kyouya of Katekyo hitman Reborn!..) was on the living room reading some books.

k-chan : Ciaos guys!.. Let play TRUHT OR DARE GAMES!!!

Everyone : …(looked at k-chan with a Bottle in her hand)

Mello : .. Sound like fun!..

Ed : Tag me in k!

k-chan : Everyone is in!. .Well if you wanna join the fun that is!.. (she smiled.. Their was something evil about her smile)..K to start this games. I'll spin the bottle first!.k then spin the bottle then the bottle stopped at Ichigo..

Ichigo : …

k-chan : Nee.. Ichigo, Pick!.. Truth or Dare!?!?!..

Ichigo : I dare ya!..

k-chan : Oaky!.. I warn ya!!!.. Ichigo I dare you to.. Sing the Feel my soul my by Yui and make it a girly voice. And do wear with a pink dress!. And sing over there!.. Near the television!!..

Everyone : (giggles)..

Ichigo : The fuck!?!!?!.. me?!?! HELL NO!!

k-chan : but you said 'Dare me?!'. Now go with your dare!!. And if your done is will be your turn to spin the bottle!.. That will be the rule in this games… Oh and you can all dare anyone if they say dare or if you want to dare them. Even if they don't want too!.. So it will be like that!.. So that this game will be very, Very fun!!.. Kufufufufufu…

Everyone : (sweatdrop at k-chan)

So Ichigo went with his dare. He went to the bathroom to change cloths first. Then came out in a cute girly pink dress.

Everyone : … (roll over laughing on the floor)

Renji : Omg!!!..

Kadaj : Oh my gosh!!!.. Your Ichigo name suited you with the dress!!!.. Muwahahahahahaha!!..(then he coughed)..

Ichigo : (nearly sweatdroped at kadaj)

Renji : Oh.. The little strewberry-chan is so cute!!!..(he blinked cutely like a school girl!.. Then went back on laughing. While holding his tummy)

Ichigo : (kicked Renji on the nod).. Asshole!!!..(Then went to the tv and sing the Feel my soul by Yui with the most so cutely female voice)..

Everyone : ….(they were stunned for a while then laugh. While Some where taking a picture of Ichigo singing the Feel my soul by Yui. After Ichigo done sing the song. The other were still laughing. Still they got chokes and coughing)..

Ichigo and k-chan : (sweatdrop at those who got chokes)…

Ichigo : now that I'm done!.. Is my turn to spin the bottle right?!.. And minna stop laughing already!.. Sneeze!..

K-chan : y-yeah!!..

So ichigo went to spin the bottle. Then the bottle stop at Vergil..

Ichigo : (grinned).. Nee, Vergil.. I Dare you to kill k-chan!..

Vergil : (blinked)… Okay!.. (went to kill k-chan with his katana)..

k-chan : ekk-ed… W-wait a min-

Ichigo : To late!.. Kill her now Ver!..

Vergil : Don't call me Ver!..(he said but did what told him too)…

1 minute later…

K-chan : (thump).. Xx….

Vergil : Done!..

Ichigo : thanks!..

Everyone : (sweatdrop)…

Vergil : I believe is my turn right?!..

Ichigo : yup!.. Here ya go!..(Ichigo handed him the bottle).

Vergil : (then spin the bottle. Then the bottle stopped at Cloud).. Ummm..then he had an idea. He grinned at Cloud..

Cloud : (sweatdrop)…I don't like the look on his face!..

Vergil : Cloud I dare ya to scream like a girl!..

Cloud : W-WHAT!?!?!?!.. No way!.. And diffident no!..

Vergil : (took Dante gun)..

Dante : hey—

Vergil : Do it!..(he pointed the gun at Cloud)

Cloud : Eppp-ed.. Fine!.. okay, Okay I'll do it!.. Just give me a minute!..(he said then pause for a minute to breath for air then scream like a girl. Everyone face were like this  O.O with their jaw hanging. Then cloud stopped and said.).. done!..

Sephiroth : holy!...

Vergil : Nice. Thanks!..

Cloud : (glared at Vergil)…(and give the look of 'I'm soo gonna kill you for this!. Look)

Kadaj : That so wrong!..

Renji : you know… You could mistaking as a girl with that voice of yours!... everything around them stop. Even the bird outside stopped flying. And the water from the waterfall on the pool stopped falling. XD.. Then Everyone looked at Renji with this look  oO...) What?!...(he said)..

Everyone : N-Nothing!..

Renji : Right-?!...

Cloud : So this mean is my turn to spin the bottle right?!

Vergil : Yup!..

Cloud : (srimked).. Oh.. Your so gonna get it!.. Now that is my turn!.. Buwahahaha!!..

Vergil : (rolled his eyes).. pftt--!.. Oh please!.. I'm not scared of you!..

Cloud : … Fine!.. You ask for it!... (he said then spin the bottle. Then the bottle stopped at Uyruu)…(he frowned he was hoping that the bottle would stop at Vergil.. Then an Idea hit him and said.)… Umm.. Uyruu I dare you to hit Vergil with your whatever weapon you have If he don't dance the Macarena!..

Vergil : WHAT!?!?!?!..O.O

Uyruu : (looked at Vergil then Give an Evil grin).. Sure thing Cloud!.. But please go get a cd player so I could play the Macarena song!..(then he pull out a cd which written 'The Macarena song!')…

Ichigo : Where did you get that?!..

Uyruu : I download it!..

Cloud : Sure, wait a minute so I can get my—(he was cut off by Matt)

Matt : Wait!.. You don't need to get a cd player!.. I had my laptop!.. Here use it!..(he handed Uyruu his laptop)..

Cloud : …

Uyruu : Thanks Matt!.. I own you one!..

Matt : nah is was nothing!.. (then Uyruu put the cd and play the song)

Uyruu : Now.. Dance!.. (he said activating his Quincy arrow!..)

Vergil : (epp-ed.. but Dance the Macarena anyway!..)

Everyone : Were laughing at Vergil…

Dante : OMG!!!!.. Wait still mom and dad see this!...(he said while taking a picture of Vergil. Dancing the Macarena)

Vergil : Your SO not going to say or show that to mom and dad!.. (he said while dancing the Macarena)..

after the song ended. Vergil stopped dancing as he panted…

Dante : Awww.. I'm sure bro. Gonna had a nightmare for the rest of his life for this!!.. (he said while looking at the photo he took of Vergil dancing the macarana. Then he giggles)..

Verigl : I-I'm so gonna get you for that!.. Dante!!!.. Same Gose for You Cloud!..(he said with a vein on his head)

Cloud : (mepp-ed)…

-----0-----O----0----

TBC…

That for now!.. I can't Believe no one did Give me a review!.. TT (Cry on the corner). I worked so hard on this!..(Sob). And I'm looking forward to upload the rest of it chapters!..(sob Sob). So please please give me a review so I can continue the rest!..TT


	3. Chapter 1 part 3 : of visitor came!

Chapter 1 part 3 : of visitor came!

A. N : I wanna say thanks you to zenbon zakura and to all dose other who give a review from my other D. Gray Man Fanfiction the one that had the title of : Only you!.. I'm still working for the chapter 2 of Only You!. So please wait still an idea hit me. I still dunno how to let the story plot go right..(sweatdrop)..!..

2 week later…

Vergil : yawn..they were walking in the dark hallway

Uyruu : Your still sleepy?!.. But is 4pm in the afternoon. Ver!.. o.O…

Vergil : Shut up!.. How can I sleep with that Macrena dance Cloud made me dance it!.. And Don't call me Ver.!..

Uyruu : sweatdrop..'So Dante was right!.. He dose gonna have a nightmare about it!..'.. But.. Don't you think that was 2 week ago--!?!..

Vergil : yawning again.. So!?!?!...he said not looking to where he was going…

Uyruu : Vergil, You should watch were you go—

Ichigo : to late!!.. Vergil bumped something. His nose was bleeding. He seem to be bumped onto something big. And black...

Vergil : O-Ouch!.. Wassst dahhh?!.. (he mean 'What the'..)..he said while holding his nose from bleeding.

Ichigo and Uyruu : sweatdrop at Vergil. Then looked on to what Vergil had just bumped too…

Ichigo : what this?!..

Vergil : summm bobadiess giffttt mess aa tchissu!!..(he mean 'Somebody give me a tissues!..)..he said still holding his nose from bleeding

Ichigo : Huh?!..

Uyruu : I think he mean!.."Somebody give me a Tissues!?..". Was it ver.?!..

Vergil : Nodded.. Yeash!.. nnd don't coll mee vers!...(Yeah!.. And don't call me Ver!..) he said still holding his nose from bleeding..

Uyruu : rolled his eyes.. Then handed Vergil a tissues from his pants packet. ..Here!..

Vergil : Thanksss!...

"Ahh.. Sorry about that!.. Came a voice from the 'Something that Vergil just bumped too…then Kanda and Allen came to were Ichigo, Vergil and Uyruu were!..

Kanda : Oi!..

Allen : Guys?!.. What wrong?!.. And what over their?!..

Kanda : And what with you?!..he asked Vergil. And why are your nose bleeding..

Vergil : …

Uyruu : He wasn't looking to where he was going still he hit something!..

Kanda : And that why his nose bleeding?!..

Vergil : just nodded…

"Kanda-kun!??!!?.. Is that you?!!?." Said a voice from that something that Vergil just bumped too.. Kanda and Allen tenses!.. Their was something about that voice?!..

Allen : k-komui-san?!?!.. Is that you?!.. W-WWhat are you doing here!?. .Where you to pose to be at the HQ?!. .O.o..

Komui : Ahh.. Allen-kun!.. I just came here to a drop by that is all!

Allen : oh.. And What this?!.. He asking on the something that just Vergil Bumped

Komui : smiled.. But Kanda and Allen didn't see that cause of the darkness from the hallway.. Ahh.. This is my…'NEW KOMUIRIN THE 12!!!!' he said Happily

Kanda & Kanda : N-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?!!?!!!?..O.O

Komui : KOMUIRINN 12.. GO CHASE ALLEN-KUN---!!!

Allen : WHAT?!!?!?..WHY ONLY MEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!.. he said while running away from Komuirin…

Komui : Hehehehehehe--But was hilted on the head with Kanda Mugen..

Kanda : Oi!!.. Baka!.. Go stop that thing before is destroy this place!...

Komui : Kanda you meanie!!.. Noooo!!!..

Kanda : Wanna Die?!?!.. he said while pointing Mugen on Koumi hean!.. A.ka. : his katana

Komui :mepp-ed. .Okay. .I'll go stop it now!..

You could hear Allen screamed of 'Helpppppp--!.. from the other hallway.. Uyruu and Ichigo and Vergil just sweatdrop at the sound of Allen scream of agony from help!.. XD.. Then all of the sudden Allen came running toward them…Vergil and the rest face were paled. At the sight of a giant robot caming from their directions. Then They all running for their life. Kanda got pissed as he activates his innocence…

Kanda :Mugen!.. Kichu Ichigen!..then the blue dragon creature like came out of nowhere and destroys Komuirin 12

Komui : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!.. MY PERCOUISE KOMUIRIN!!!!..

Kanda : Oh shut up!!!...he then kicked Komui hard on the head with his boot.

then River came..

River : Superiors!!.. Their you are!.. Your not to pose to skip your work!!!..

Komui : Nooooooooo!!!!.. River let me go!.. I don't wanna go back from that horrible paper works!!!!..

River, kanda : Oh shut up!.. And do your work!!!..

Allen : ..'h-he skipped his work all the way here?!..'.he sweatdrop..

At night time at the dinner hall. Dante suddenly came in singing the song of Michishirube song of KHR!

Dante : Makenaide LIFE Kuyashii kimochi ga kokoro no michishirube sa arukidasou kimi to boku no tabi ga hajimaru—

Everyone : AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--!!!..DANTEEEEEEEEE—!!!

Dante : --sa.. Huh?!..

Vergil : Didn't I told you that your voice suck!!?!.. When you sing!?!?!..

Ichigo: You'll only going to crack the house down with your cracking microphone voice!!.. AGHH—!!!.( A.N : Cracking microphone voice.. You know when you record your voice in your cellphone and is sound like cracking up or sound suck or sound like broken!!..)

Everyone and Dante : …then Dante sudden started to sniff

Dante : Bro. sob.. That nearly hurt!.. sniff… To say such a thing to your lovely little twin brother--!!!..

Vergil and Everyone : …O.o…'WTF!?!?!'

Vergil : Oh shudaup!.. Were NOT Twins!!..

Dante : … Screw you!..he pointed a bad finger on Vergil.. LIKE HELL YOU DIDNN'T KNOW THAT?!.. YOU KNOW 'ALL TO WELL THAT WERE NEARLY ARE AND TRULY

TWINS!..' IN FACT WE LOOK ALIKE!!!..

Vergil : WHO ASK YOU ABOUT THAT FACT!!?!?..DUMBASS!!!..

Dante : DON'T YOU HELL CALL YOUR TWINS A "DUMBASS!!!'.. IF YOU SAY THAT THEN YOU'RE A DUMBASS AS WELL!..SINCE WERE TWINS!.. HAVEN'T YOU KNOW THAT!!!?..

Vergil : I hate you!..

Dante : I know!.. That why I love you too bro.!!! he hugged Vergil

Vergil : give Dante the WTF look and so did everyone…WTF?!.. What are you A GAY?!. O.o

Dante : No!.. But I'm in love with you my bro.!!..

Now everyone REALLY had the WTF in their face!.. XD

Cloud : jaw dropped..

Allen : Got choken on his Dango!..

Vergil : ..EWwww.. A got a homo for a brother!.. --"

K-chan and Tamki : giggles at Vergil…

Dante : Dose that mean you love me too?!.. he blinked cutely..

Vergil : .. Oh shut up!..he drop Dante down to the floor with a loud thump!. Like hell I'm?!?!.. I'm outta here!!.. I don't feel like talking to a homo brother!!!..he then walked out of the dinner hall

Everyone : giggles at this…

K-chan : Vergil!!!.. What about Dinner!?!?!.. k-chan said from the dinner room. Suddenly Vergil came back in at the mention of "dinner!!.."

Vergil : Maybe I'll go after dinner!!!..

Everyone : Sweatdrop at Vergil…

TBC..

The Chapter 2 of Random Dorm House is done already!.. I'm just gonna go check it and I'm still doing the chapter 3 as well as making the Only You chapter 2 of D. Gray man. And I'm making a new story for Devil May cry. Just having problem at how the story plot will go!!!.. (sweatdrop)


	4. Chapter 2 Nickname and a little fun

Chapter 2 : Nickname and a little fun!.. XD

Me: Hello everyone sorry for the long wait!.. I was busy doing the Only You story!.. And Were kinda busy at the house to. .Hope you all would understand!.. Well then here Chapter 2 of Random Dorn House!

Vuti-Chan : Really?!.. I didn't know that Kiina mean finnish in china!?. Is just that I thought Kiina sound cute!.. XD

Okay on with the story.. XD

-o-O-o-

Chapter 2 : Nickname and a little fun!.. XD

the next day… In the morning!..

k-chan Came in the kitchen room. Opening the door with a loud Bang!.. Others got choken on their juice and other jumped at someone near them..

K-chan : Nayhahahaha!!.. Nee—Minna!!.. Let play Truth or Dare again!?!?!

Kadaj : (Sweatdrop at k-chan).. I Think She lost her brain?!..

Yazoo : give Kadaj the wtf look…O.o

Renji : Man, Your so sadtics in the morning?!!?!..

K-chan : (Kicked Renji in the butt hard. sending him flying still he hit one of the cabinet!)..

Renji : AHHHHHHHH--!!.(Bang!)

Everyone : (Sweatdrop at Renji)…

K-chan : Well?!?!!.. Truth or Dare?!!?!?!.. Anyone?!..

Naruto : No thanks k-chan!.. Is to early for that!.. Maybe later!?!?

K-chan : (ignores Naruto then turn to look at the other for a 'yes' answer!.. Everyone give a no answer!) ..Darn!.. Fine!.. Later maybe!..(then she sniff-ed)

Everyone : (sweatdroped at k-chan)…

Ichigo : Damn!.. Maybe We should give her a Nickname !?!?..

Renji : ouch!.. (he rubbed his butt. Then went back to his table. Put his left arms on the table and his head on the pale hand of his left hand and said) How About Miss Sadtics?!..

K-chan : (came back in at the word Sadtics.. Then Kicked Renji at the back making him hit his breakfast on the table)

Renji : …

Everyone : (sweatdrop)…

k-chan : Asshole!!!..(Then went out of the kitchen again)…

Ginji : .. (Looked at k-chan to door still she was far away from the kitchen

so that she couldn't hear them talking about her)

Vergil : Is she gone, ginji?!!?

Ginji :Yup!..

Vergil : (turn back to the other and said) Now.. About that nickname idea of yours Ichigo!?!?!

Ichigo !!?.. Oh right?!.. What should we call her?!.. Aside from the sadtics--...?!..

Kadaj : How About…Psychotics?!..

Vergil : That fine!.. But give me something more BETTER than THAT!!..

Lavi : Abnormal?!..

Vergil : Close enough!..

Renji : How about Strewberry-chan?!..

Ichigo : Grr…

Renji :Or not!!..

Ichigo : How About four eye—

Uyruu : You were say?!?!..(he point his Quincy Arrow at Ichigo back head)

Ichigo :IDIDN'TSAYINGANYTHING!!!!..( he mean: I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!!)

Uyru : …I let you go for that!..

Ichigo : Damn Quincy pride!!!

Uyruu : WHAT WAS THAT ICHII!!?!?!?..

Ichigo : (run out of the small window before he get hinted by Uyruu Arrow..

Everyone sweatdropped at Ichigo)…

Kadaj : ..(give the wtf look at Ichigo).. HOW THE HELL CAN. HE GOT OUT OF THAT WINDOW WHEN IS DOSEN'T FIT HIM!?!?!?!..

Dante : Don't ask!.. Just tag along!..

Kadaj : …Fine!.. But still!!!..

Vergil : .. Well since everyone don't have an idea for her nickname!!.. Psychotics is her nickname for now!!..

Kadaj : Yatta!!!..

Ryo : Anyway.. She seem to be in a bad mood!.. Don't you think?!

Allen : Now that I think of it your right!!!

Ed : Wonder why?!

Kanda : …She problem on her time of month!..

Ed and Allen : Huh?!!?!?..

Kanda : (sighed).. You really are a Baka Moyashi Allen!..

Allen : Is ALLEN!!.. A-L-L-E-N!!!.. ALLEN!..

Kanda : Che.. like I care!...

Allen : (pouted cutely. Which make everyonw go 'awwww.. How cute!.' In their mind.)

Kanda : ..'Must.. Not. look. At the Moyashi. Cute pouted face!!.. Aghh..' (then he turn around to face the wall holding his nose to hide that his nose was bleeding!!.. XD)

then suddenly said girl came back with that 'Evil looking face of I-have-an idea-and-you-are-all-gonna-die' look on her face!..

Kadaj : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!.. WERE NOT EVEN DONE WITH OUR TOPICS OF 'THE NICKNAME THINGS!!!..' AGHHHHHHHHH--!! (Kadaj panicked)

K-chan : (Give kadaj the look of what the heck is going on here look on her face)…

Vergil : Don't mind Kadaj he just being stupid!..(You could hear Kadaj babbling about 'OH THE LOVE OF BEING IN THE CONSERVATION.. THEN SHE SUDDEN APPEAR IN THE SENCE!!!!?!!?!' Thing as he panic!..)

Vergil : .. (a vein pooped on Vergil head then went to kick Kadaj in the butt and said.) OHH.. FOR THE LOVE OF TALKING WITH YOU KNOCK IT OFF!!.. WITH YOUR BABBLING.. HAVEN'T YOU KNOW THAT WE CAN HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR!?!?!..SHEEZE!!!

Kadaj : Actually!!!.. I did that on propose!.. hehehe!!..

Vergil : Moron!!!

Everyone : (Sweatdrop At Vergil And Kadaj).

K-chan : Anyway.. Anybody wanna Play Tag and Dare?!..

Everyone : …….

Uyruu : Is that another Verison of Truth or Dare?!. (He Asked)

K-chan : ..Yes!.. But this one will be like Play tag!. Then the one who caught you. He or she will Dare you then after that the person you dared will Tag someone and Dared that person on whatever he or she want! (She smiled)

Everyone : (Face Paled. Ichigo, Kadaj were Already out of the room as they dashed fast)…

Vergil : Can you we no?!

k-chan : nope!. No one will say no for this one!. Cause the Games just Started!.. And Where do you think your going Vergil!!?!!?. (she said As she Grabbed Vergil at the back)

Vergil : Well isn't it oblivious that I'm Running away from you. You Sadtics!.

k-chan : Okay.. I see.. First person to be Dared!. Vergil I dare you to wear a belly suit and Dance the hare hare yukai!..

Vergil : (jaw dropped).. Hell NO!

K-chan : (point Dante gun on Vergil nose)..

Vergil : Okay oaky!. I'm going!.. (vergil said then went to dance the Hare hare Yukai)

k-chan : Yeah yeah!..

As Vergil was done with his dare. He turn to where k-chan was as he smirked. K-chan was stunned for a minute then started to run fast as she can to get away from Vergil as Vergil chase her. Everyone sweat drop at k-chan and Vergil.

The next day…

Raito : (came out of his room to go to the kitchen when—)

Vergil " OI K-CHAN COME BACK HERE YOU BAKA WHEN DO I GET MY HAND ON YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU INTO PIECES—(vergil said as he chase k-chan)

Raito : (sweat drop at Vergil)…

Mello : They been chasing since last night!

Raito : And they still chasing still now?. (Ratio said as he sweat drop)

Mello : yeah!. (mello said as he rubbed his eyes as he yawned)

Allen : You guys wanna head for breakfast?.. I'm on my way to kitchen..

Mello : Sure!..

Raito : Anything to get away from those baka over there!. (Raito said as he pointed at Vergil and k-chan)

As they went to the kitchen Kanda was their saying cursed word to Lavi. Raito and Allen sweat drop.

Raito : What with those two? (Raito asked Uyruu)

Uyruu : Don't ask me. When I came here they been like that!

Allen : The whole time?.. O.O (Allen asked.)

Uyruu : Think so!.. Why?

Allen : Nothing.. (Allen said as he went to where Kanda and Lavi where as he rubbed Kanda hair.).. nee Yuu-chan! (Allen said as Kanda eye brown twitched)

Kanda : Moyashi you get 3 secound to let my hair go or else put Mugen through your throat. (Kanda said as he was about to unless Mugen Allen was already 300 feet away from him.) Good!.. (Kanda said as he was about to turn around to head the door,. Lavi rubbed his hair.)

Lavi : Nice hair, Yuu-chan!. .

Raito : Lavi you better run before—

Mello : Too late!..

Lavi was running as Kanda chase him with his Mugen… Everyone sweat drop as they all went to eat their breakfast while you could all hear Kanda and Vergil saying cursed word at Lavi and k-chan.

Tbc..

-o-O-o-

Me : That for now!.. Their still more with different chapter and random-ness of the stories!.. XD.. Please give review!.. X3 And please tell me what do you all think of this chapter 2!.. That all.. Please review!.. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 3 : About the new guest

Me : Hellooooooooooo!.. Minna!.. Here the Chapter 3 of Random Dorm House!... Finally I got to have an idea for the Chapter 3 just a while ago!.. I did make a new story called "A World We Live" Is a DGM Crossover with KHR. Oh and is a Different story of Allen as a girl. Lavi is a girl on that story too so as Tsuna and hibari!!!..-Laugh- So please read it too!...:D So On with the story now shall we?!

-o-o-o-

Chapter 3 : About the new guest!

4 week later.. XD

In the morning!!!…

k-chan was reading a Yaoi Manga in the living room...(Yoshi for Yaoi love!!!..XD)..When Ichigo came in the living room On a bad mood!.. As he went to where k-chan was his arms where on his hips.

Ichigo: Oi!!!.. BAKA K!!

K-chan : I thought that my nickname was Miss Psychotics!?!?! –she asked still reading the a Yaoi Manga-

Ichigo : Whatever!.. Anyway!!!!.. HOW DARE YOU. PUT THAT PICTURE OF ME IN A FITTY PINK CUTELY DRESS IN THE INTERNET?!. AND PUT THE "ICHIGO IS A GAY!!!.. OMG… HOW CUTE DON'T YOU THINK SO!?!?!.." NOW WHAT DO YOU SAY FOR YOURSELF?!!?..

K-chan : I'm happy that I got a lot comment when I show that on the internet!.. And they want more of it!!!..-She grinned with the 'I'm-so-cute-don't-you-think' look on her face!-

Ichigo : -piff-ed-…OH, DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT "I'M SO CUTE DON'T YOU THINK SO LOOK!.."..IS NOT GONNA WORK ON ME THIS TIME!!!..

k-chan : Darn it!!!

Everyone : -giggles at k-chan-…

Ichigo : Anyway… ARE YOU GONNA TAKE OFF ALL THAT PICTURE ON YOUR ACCONT OR NOT?!.. OR ELSE—

k-chan : Or else what?!!!?!?...

Uyruu : Bad move k—

Ichigo : ISHIDA SHUT UP!!!.. AND K, IF YOU WON'T TOOK THAT PICTURE OF ME IN THAT FITTIY PINK DRESS PICTURE ON YOUR ACCOUNT!!!.. I'll KILL YOU!!!!

k-chan : I dare ya!..

Ichigo : …OKAY YOU ASK FOR IT!.. BAN—

-Before Ichigo could go into bankai mood k-chan was already nowhere to be found-…

Ichigo : KAI—…Crap!.. She got away!!!..

Everyone : -giggles at Ichigo-…

Renji : What--!!?! Not gonna chase her?!?!

Ichigo : -vein popped on Ichigo head-.. HOW THE HELL I'M I GONNA DO THAT WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WENT TOO!?!! YOU MORON!!..

Renji : -sniff-ed-..Ouch!. Ichi.. That nearly hurt me!!! -He whinnies like a school girl-

Ichigo : Pfftt--!!.. You acting like k-chan are REALLY making you look STUPID!!

Everyone : -giggles at Renji acting like k-chan-

Renji : … So!?!?..

Everyone : -stopped giggling then look at Renji with this look Oo-

Raito : Dude. That sooo not funny!!.. Really!.. Is give me the creep!!.. And FOR YOUR

INFORMATION!.. K-CHAN IS A GIRL AND YOUR ARE A 'GUY'!!!..

Renji : …So?!.. What so different about that?!..

Raito : 2 Reason why?!.. 1. She a girl so is normally for women to act like THAT—

Renji : You mean when they 'Whinny'?!

Raito ---Yes!.. And 2.Is so wrong for a guy acting like a Whinny school girl!... Because it'll make you think people that you're a GAY!!!

Renji : So?!.. What if I'm GAY?!..

-Again everything around them stopped moving. Even the cloud in the sky stopped moving. And the clock on the wall stopped ticking!... Then everyone give Renji the WTF look-…

Renji : WHAT!!!?!

Everyone : N-Nothing!!..

Raito : Never mind!!.. Your too stupid to understand the situation!!!..

Everyone : -sweat drop at Raito comment-…

Renji : Whatever!!!

Minute later at the living room again…

k-chan was still reading that Yaoi manga on the floor. Ryo was reading some cooking book. Matt was still playing his psp. Kyouya were on the other table in the living room with his laptop. Tamaki was reading a book near the window.

Band and Ginji were playing a racing toy car.. Hitsugaya were at the other couch watching HBO. While Renji was on the other chair eating popcorn while watching the HBO channel.

Sasori was reading the Naruto on Their were some comment about deidara and stuff.. XD Still an idea hit him. He went to were Deidara was who was on the small table with his laptop on the table and said.

Sasori : Dei-chan can I ask you something?!

Deidara : Don't call me with the 'Chan' and what do you want?!

Sasori : I take that as a 'yes'.. Look. I was reading this manga on the internet about—!. -he showed the manga that he was reading one the internet..-

Deidara : Hey—Is that the manga about Us?!.. O.o

Sasori : Yeah.. Now listen.. I was reading it!.. Still I notices some of the so called 'Fans' Comment and I wanna tell ya!.. The people in the internet 'Thought that you were a women cause of that girly hair and face' of yours!.. What do you think?!..

Deidara : ….Sasori. Do mean a favor!!..

Sasori : What that?!

Deidara : Go die!!..-he kicked Sasori out of the living room. Everyone sweatdrop at them-

Dante : -looked at everyone.- 'Damn is to quite!..-He said then an idea hit him then he said-…

Nee—guys!.. Don't you think is a little to quite here—

Hitsugaya : No is not quite!.. The tv is on and making noisy!

Everyone : -sweatdrop at Hitsugaya-…

Dante : --Yeah!. .But that not what I wanna say!.. What I wanna say was… That do you guys want me to sing the song of Rolling Star by yui—

Everyone : HELL NO!!

Raito : The last time you did that the window almost got blasted cause of your voice!

Dante : -Ignores Raito babbling. Then sing the song of Rolling Star by Yui-…

Everyone : AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---!!!. DANTE!!.. DIDN'T WE TELL YOU WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE?!!?!

Goku : I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!..

Raito: VERGIL MAKE DANTE STOP SINGING OR ELSE I'LL DIE!!!..

Uyruu : DANTE YOUR VOICE SOUND LIKE A CRACKING MICROPHONE!!!

k-chan : DANTE DIDN'T VERGIL TOLD YOU YOUR VOICE SOUND SUCK?!

Dante : -Ignores Everyone and continue singing the song of Rolling Star out loud-..—Yume ni made mita you no sweet love koibitotachi wa kakuro ga wo sagasu no—

k-chan : THAT IT!!.. -k-chan then throws the table at Dante-

Dante : -open his eyes only to get hinted by the table-.. demo—OOOOUUUCCCCOouchhhhh!!!!!!...

Everyone : -sweatdrop at k-chan and to the now Dante who was hinted by the table-…

Vergil : I warn ya!!..

k-chan : Sever you right!!..-k-chan said to Dante who was on the ground the table was on top of him!.-

Raito : k-chan I think you over kill him?!!?

k-chan : nah.. -k-chan said then the door to the living room open with a loud bang and their standing with the now pissed Sasuke as he yelled-

Sasuke : SOMEBODY STOLEN MY CAT ROCK!!!

Everyone : ..EHhhh?!!?!?!?!.. O.o

Ichigo : A. Cat. Rock!?.. WTF?!!?!... O.o -he said then Naruto came in-

Naruto : Here kitty kitty—(Kakashi came in too. Reading a book about 'How to steal a Rock'. Everyone give Naruto and Kakashi the 'WTF' look on their face as they sweat drop)

Kadaj: How can you call a cat when is made of rock?!.. That just so WRONG!

Raito : Don't you think cat rock for a pet is weird?! .-he asked Sasuke-

Sasuke : Nah!.. Cat rock is a handy pet!.. Why?.. Cause is won't make a mess and is to quite and won't make any noisy!!!

Mello : Of course is won't make any nosy CAUSE IS A ROCK!!!.. Sheeze!!.

Everyone : -sweat drop at Mello and Sasuke-…

Renji : Whatever you guys!.. By the way I wanna ask you guys something!!

Everyone : And that would be?!...

Renji : Do you think will have a pig rain someday?! -Then every thing around them stopped moving. Even the airplane stopped flying from the sky. Then Everyone Give

Renji the WTF look-

Renji : …What!?.. I was only asking!!

Ichigo : Yeah!.. But every time you ask something their were all a stupid Question!!!.. 

Raito : I agree with you Ichi-chan!

Ichigo : Don't Call me with the 'Chan'!!!

Uyruu : you know Renji.. I wonder How you became a Vice captain with that kind of brain you have?!. -He asked then turns to look at Hitsugaya for an answer to this-..

Hitsugaya : Don't ask me!.. He just did!..

k-chan : anyway!.. Rangiku-chan and Ichimaru and Aizen and Byakuya and Grimijow, Ikkau and Kenpachi and Yumichika will be coming here—-She stopped then she looked at Ichigo and his Friends-

Ichigo, Uyruu, Hitsugaya, Renji : ...

K-chan : --tonight!!!..

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Renji : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!!?!?!..

k-chan : Oh.. And Ishida and Ichigo your Dad will be coming here too!!...

Ichigo and Uyruu : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! WHY DID YOU SAY YES THAT THEY COULD COME?!!?!?

k-chan : They were worry so they call me and ask me if it was okay if they were allowed to stay here along with you two!.. And for Ikkau, Rangiku and the rest!.. They just wanna came along!.. Rangiku-chan said something about like 'because she wanna skipped her work!?!?'.. And For Kenpachi-chan!!!.. He wanna come to annoy you Ichigo!!! -She Grinned at Ichigo that give Ichigo the creep-

Uyruu : And?!.. What About Ichimaru?!. O.o

k-chan : he heard me saying that Rangiku was coming so he wanna came too!.. And for

Aizen!!.. He didn't want his right hand man to go with you!..-he pointed at Ichigo-

Ichigo : Why only me!?.. TT

k-chan : Oh.. And Allen, Kanda, Lavi!..

Allen, Kanda, lavi : Hm?!

k-chan : Tyki and Cross and—(Allen, and Lavi Panicked… Everyone Sweat drop at the two of them. Then Lavi shake her and said)

Lavi : Who else did you invent!?

k-chan : …Ochimaru—(you could hear Naruto panicking and Sasuke saying why you things')

Kakashi : .. But I thought Sasuke already killed Ochimaru?!.. O.o

k-chan : He did!.. I just brought him back to life!.. XD (A.N : Yes!.. In my fanfic Ochimaru die!,, But I'll bring him to life if I need him!.. XD)

Sasuke : I'm so gonna kill you k-chaaannnnn—(Dante and Vergil holing Sasuke so he won't kill k-chan)

k-chan : And I invent Akabane and Kazuki and Shindo and… Tamki-senpai!.. The twin will be coming too!..

Tamaki, Ban and Ginji: NANIIIII!?!?!?.. O.O

k-chan : Oh.. I don't think Vergil and Dante minded that Nero is coming!.. Oh and Tsuna and his friends are coming too--!!..Along with Dino-san and Mukuro-sama!.. -she smiled happily.. Everyone looked horror at the sight of k-chan smiling cutely and—you get the point-..Anyway.. They will be coming here tonight!!!

Everyone : NANNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIII!!!!!..

Naruto : AS IN BEFORE DINNER OR AFTER DINNER?!.. 

K-chan : Before dinner time--..(She stopped to see everyone face looking so white like when you see a ghost!..)

Sasuke : .. k-chan!.. Please do die?!

k-chan : NO!

Sasuke : I hate you!..

k-chan : that why you hate me cause you love Itachi right?!

Sasuke : ….-looked at k-chan with the wtf look on his face-

Dante : Any way who Tsuna and Friends?!. .And who Dino-san and Mukuro?! -he asked k-chan-

k-chan : you'll find out when you see them!!!..-She singed as she went out of the living room-

TBC…

-o-o-o-

Me : What you all think of chapter 3?!.. And don't worry on Chapter 4 Tsuna and his friend will be here!. .Meow!.. And also.. Finally I had an idea for the chapter 8 of Only You!.. Phew!.. Don't worry I'll post it when it done but for now enjoy the chapter 3 of Random Dorm House!. .X3!... And please review!.. Ja nee!


	6. Chapter 4 A dinner with the new Friend

Hello Minna I'm back and here the Chapter 4 of Random Dorm House hope you all would enjoy it!.. I'll be a Japanese class on Monday to Friday morning!.. So I won't be able to update much but don't worry I'll try to update if I can get a chance too!. :D

Chapter 4 : A dinner with the new Friends!.

Everyone were at the living room looking dead!.. XD

Sasuke : Damn k!.. Inventing Ochimaru!

Lavi : …-looked at Sasuke-.. .. Your lucky you only got One Person to problem with!.. Me, Allen and Yuu-chan— -lavi said ignoring Kanda saying 'Don't call me by my giving name' and the 'Oi, don't you dare ignore me you baka usagi'.. Everyone sweat drop at Lavi-

Hitsugaya : hn.. You two only had to deal a few person!. Me!?!. .I had to FREAKING DEAL WITH MY VICE CAPTAIN MATSUMOTO RANGIKU!!!!

"T- Taichou—!!!..-said girl just came in. Hitsugaya Tense when he heard the said person who just called him-

Hitsugaya : Ma-Matsumoto?!. I thought you guys will be coming at 7pm not at 5pm?!.. 

Rangiku : Awww… Dose my Taichou miss me?!..-She hugged Hitsugaya who got pissed-

Hitsugaya : No!.. I don't miss you!.. And why did you came too early?!..-He said trying to get away from Rangiku hug-

Matsmoto : Nothing.. I wanna came early!.. Why?!

Hitsugaya : Nevermind!!!

"Yo!.. Hitsuyaga-taichou!!.." Said a voice all too familiar to them. Well to Ichigo, uyruu and Hitsugaya that is!

Uyruu : Ichi-Ichimaru Gin!!..

Ichimaru : Yeah!.. How ya doing Uyruu-chan!!

Uyruu : Don't call me with the 'Chan'!.. I'm not a Girl!

Ichimaru : No!.. Bat wit dot look of yours face end dot hair of yours and da color of your kins!.. You almost mistaking four a girl!..(He mean No!. But with that look of yours face and that hair of yours and the color of your skins!.) -Ichigo Giggles at the mentions of 'Look' and the 'Girl!'-

Uyruu : Kurosaki, Shut up before I'll stab you with my Quincy arrow!!

Ichigo : …

Ichimaru : ndieway I came long wit Ran-chan two came here!.. Ya know I don't want my Ran-chan to da like of you, Ichigo!..(He mean 'Anyway I came along with Ran-chan too came here!. You know I don't want my Ran-chan to the like of you, Ichigo!.')

Ichigo : Pftt!!... Like I wanted Rangiku-san for a GF!!?!?.. Get Real!

Ichimaru : .. Oh is dat so?!.. YAY!.. Ran-chan Mine!..(He mean 'Oh is that so?')

Everyone : -sweatdrop at Ichiamru-

-then k-chan came in the living room-

k-chan : .. Oh Ran-chan, Gin-san!.. You're here so early?!!?!

Ichimaru : Ran-chan got excited so ya know?!.

Rangiku : -smiled at k-chan which make any boy in house melt-…

K-chan : oh. Okay!... Oh!.. Naruto and Sasuke you two might want to start counting to 10 cause—-Saasuke and Naruto face paled-..His coming!!...

Naruto and Sasuke : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!.. CALL THE POLICE TO ARREST OCHIMARU SO WE WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT CRAZY SADTICS SNAKEMAN!!!..-They babbled still they say something about 'Goodbye cruel world I will miss you with the sunset in the rainbow and to those fish that were about to fly in the sky. And to all the cloud up there that are laughing at us. And to the sea the so beautiful like a watercolor and to those mountain that color like chocolate!..' Everyone nearly sweatdrop at the two with the wtf look on their face. Sasuke and Naruto keep on babbling still Hitsugaya got pissed and said-

Hitsugaya : YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF WITH YOUR WEIRD BABBLING!!!.. IS ANNOYING HAVEN'T YOU KNOW THAT!?..-he kicked Sasuke and Naruto who fall from the window, you could here them screaming like a girl and fall to the ground with a loud Thump!. Everyone looked at Sasuke and Naruto from the other window with a sweatdrop on their head-

Ichigo : Well—Hope they can still walk from that great fall!. –he said as he looked at Hitsugaya who just glare at him. As everyone sweat drop at Ichigo.-

Then at 5pm the said guest came which make the others go scream of 'NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!.. THE NIGHTMARE HAD FINALLY CAME WERE DOOM!..' Tsuna and his friend sweatdrop at those who were not happy about seeing those people who they don't want to see!..

Tsuna : Umm..

K-chan : Don't mind them!!... Their just being abnormal!! -Then Everyone stopped Babbling then turn to look at k-chan with the look of 'oh-your-so-dead-for-saying-that look on their face.. k-chan meepp-ed but was kicked hard in the butt by not 1 but 7 people!. Sending her flying still she hit the cabinet!.. Tsuna and his friend's sweatdrop at this-

Sasuke, Naruto, Uyruu, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ban, Ginji : SEVER YOU RIGHT FOR BRINNING THEM HERE YOU MORON!!!!...

Dino and Mukoru :..-Sweatdrop-..'Ugh!.. When Xanxus see this he soo not gonna liked that HIS precious little sis. Where just been kicked hard in the butt!!.. I'll have to thanks that Tsuna and his friends doesn't know about this!..' (A.N : Let just pretend that Xanxus-chan is my big bro in this story!. Just for the fun!. XD)

Raito : -sighed at Ichigo and the others who just kicked k-chan in the butt who sending her to hit the cabinet!-

Ryuuken : Ha.. Yes!..do—

Uyruu : Raito, I'll take my dad to his room k?!

Raito : Sure… Don't mind me!!

Ichigo : ... Let me take you to your room.. Dad…

Ichigo Dad : ahhh.. Ichi—My boy!!.. How you been?!.. Kairi and Yuzu were worry about you—( A. N : I forgot what Ichigo father name was. Sorry!. .")

Ichigo : EH?!

Kairi and Yuzu : Onii-chan!!.. –Came in the room as they hugged Ichigo from the back-

Ichigo : ooofff—!!.. K-Kairi, Y-Yuzu--!.. Get off me!!!

Kairi and Yuzu :Eh?!.. Oh sorry Ichi-nii!!.. -They said as they grinning cutely at Ichigo-

Everyone : … -looked at Ichigo then to the two cute little 10 years old girls-

Ichigo : Ahh.. I forgot!. . Nee, Minna meet my two twins little sister!..

Lavi : …Awww.. Their so cute!!!

Royhei : OMG!!!.. You had a little sis!?.. Me too!..

Tsuna and his friend: -sweatdrop at Royhei-…

K-chan : Itaii!!.. Ichigo how dare you just kicked me!!!.. That goes to the 6 of you!.-She said as she glared at Sasuke, Naruto, Uyruu, Hitsugaya, Ban, Ginji-

Ichigo, Sasuke, Naruto, Uyruu, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ban, Ginji : WELL SORRY IS WAS YOUR FAULT FOR INVENT THEM!.. WHEN YOU KNOW THAT WILL DO THAT TO YOU!..

k-chan : Oh shut up!.. You guys are just a bunch of whinny!!..

Ichigo, Sasuke, Naruto, Uyruu, Hitsugaya, Ban, Ginji : GRRR… SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOUR DEAD!!..-They said pointing a bad finger at k-chan-

k-chan : -ignored the 7 of them!-…Oh.. Hey!.. Dino-san, Mukuro-kun!!

Tsuna and his friends : -looked at Dino and Mukuro with the look of 'how-the-hell-on earth-dose-she-know-them'. Look on their face as Dino and Mokuro saw that Tsuna and his friends were looking at them!.-

Dino & Mokuro : OH, hi k!.. Long time no see!?

k-chan : Yeah!..

Tsuna : Ano.. Dino-san you know her?!

Dino : …She one of my friend and classmate at the mafia school!..

Tsuna : If so then how came Mokuro—

Mokuro : Well haven't you forgotten that me ken and chikasu use to be in the Mafia family—.. K-chan was one of my friend went we were little still those bunch of other mafia took us for their experiment—!

Tsuna : Ah okay I get it!..

k-chan : So.. Tsu-chan!. Wanna go to your room now?!..

Tsuna : yeah!..-he said then started at Dino as Dino sweat drop-..By the way.. Who was your dad?!. .Was he a mafia boss too?!

k-chan : You don't need to know that!.. So let me show you guys to your room after dinner!.. Then when we are done eating our dinner will have a little fun and games later on!..

Ichigo, Kadaj, Dante, Sephiroth : -looked at k-chan with the horror look on their face of the mention of 'Games' and the 'little fun'. What she means was the Truth or Dare games!..-

k-chan : …Oh yeah were Dr. Shamal, fuuta and—

Shamal : Where here!..-everyone looked behind them. To see Shamal, fuuta and Bianchi.. Hayato got sick when he saw his sister. Tsuna sweat drop at Hayato-

Hayato : w-what you doing here?!.. n-nee-chan!..-He said then he pass out-

Tsuna :Ahhh.. Hayato-kun!! -Everyone sweat drop at Hayato who just pass out-

Bianchi : ….

So after showing them to their room they all went to the dinner hall to have dinner. Sasuke and Naruto keep glaring at Ochimaru back and fourth!.. Everyone sweatdrop at them. After dinner time everyone went to the living room!. Ichigo refuse to join the game so k-chan had to drag him all the way to the living room. Everyone sweat drop at Ichigo who was yelling something about ' NOOOOOO!!!.. LET MEE GO!!. .I DON'T WANNA BE THE FIRST TO BE DARED AGAIN!!' he panicked while been dragged by k-chan.

k-chan : -rolled her eyes and said-.. Oh stop being such a baby!!

Ichigo : NO!. YOU SHUT UP!!!... YOU BAKA!!

K-chan : I thought that my nickname was miss psychotics!?!?!!?!?!

Ichigo : …Is still the same!...

K-chan : Were not!

Ichigo : whatever!!!..

Everyone : -sweat drop at Ichigo and K-chan-…

Finally they made it to the living room!. K-chan dropped Ichigo on the floor with a LOUD thump!.

k-chan : Now!.. Time to spin the—-she was about to spin the bottle. when Uyruu cut her of and said 'Ahem' as he pointed at Tsuna and the others to tell them how to play the game-- Bottle… Oh yeah!.. I forgot to give the information to 'how to play this games!'. Hehe…

Everyone : -sweatdrop at k-chan-…

k-chan : Ahem.. To play this game is like this!. .The first person who spin the bottle will go first. Then if that person bottle stopped spinning and the bottle stop at.. Let say that the bottle stopped at ichigo— -you could hear Ichigo saying 'NOOOOOOOOO!!!.. WHY ME?!..' Everyone sweatdrop at Ichigo who suddenly just panic. Then Kanda kicked Ichigo on his butt and said-

Kanda : Oi!... Baka the game didn't even started yet!. k-chan was just explaining on the rules of the games!... NOW stop that already!.. –He said as he kicked Ichigo on the butt again-

Everyone : -sweat drop at Ichigo and Kanda-…

Ichigo : …

K-chan : k…Now where was I?!.. Oh right!. ..The person who spin the bottle and the bottle stopped at Ichigo or to who ever the bottle stopped at. The person who spin it will asked the person Like for ex. Me?!. The Bottle stopped at Ichigo FOR EX. And Ichi don't get Panic yet!.. Now the bottle stopped at Ichigo then I said!. " Ichi pick Turth or Dare?!. .If Ichigo pick 'Dare!' you dare that person to anything you want!.. If the person didn't want dare!. Just dare them anyway if you want too!.. So that the games rules!.. So that this games would be very, very fun!.. Kufufufufuffufu!!.. -Tsuna and his friends sweat drop at the last part that k-chan said.-

k-chan : now!.. Since I made this game!.. I start first!.. -Ichigo heard that so he hides behind Uyruu back. Everyone sweat drop at Ichigo!.. Then k-chan spins the bottle. Then the bottle stopped at—Uyruu notice that the bottle was gotta stop at his spot. Then he remembers that Ichigo was behind him so he moved to the right making the bottle stopped right in front of Ichigo. As Ichigo open his eyes to see the bottle was pointed at him-

Ichigo : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!.. UYRUU THE BOTTLE WAS TO POSE TO STOP AT YOU!!.. NOT ME YOU TRAITOR!!!..

K-chan : Ahem!.. -She grinned at Ichigo- Ichi—

Ichigo : GIKU!...

K-chan : Ichigo!!!. .I dare you too.. Jump at the window butt naked!!..

Ichigo : WHAT!!?!?!? –Ichigo said as he jaw dropped-

Everyone : …-laughed-

Dante : OMG!!!.. I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU ICHI!!

K-chan : Do it Ichi!..

Ichigo :Fine!..-he said as he took off his cloth in front of everyone then jump off the window. You could hear him scream like a girl!. Then fall to the ground with a VERY loud thump!..-

Kadaj : HELL THAT SO NOT LIKE ICHIGO!!!.

-After that Ichigo came back inside the living room butt naked with his blushing face then took his cloth to were he left them.-

Ichigo : Done!.. Now is my turn!..-He then spins the bottle. Then the bottle stopped at Uyruu-

Uyruu : … Oh hell!..

Ichigo : UYRUU YOU PAY FOR BETARING ME!!.. NOW!.. I DARE YOU TO DRESS IS AN ALICE IN THE WONDERLAND AND SING THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST SONG WITH A GIRLY VOICE!.. THEN DANCE THE HARE HARE YOUKAI!!!

Uyruu : …- He jaw drop as he blushed then started to yelled- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!. .YOU EVIL BASTARD!!! –he said as he started to throw random stuff at Ichigo-

Everyone : -nearly laughed at Ichigo dare-…

Ichigo : Whatever!!!. Dare is dare!.. –Ichigo said as he try to dogged on whatever is Uyruu throwing at him-

Uyruu : Fine!.. –He stopped throwing weird thing at Ichigo as he went to wear the Alice in the wonderland dress and sing the Beauty and the beast song with his very cute girly voice as he dance the Hare Hare Youkai!.. XD-

Everyone : -rollover laughing on the floor!.. While k-chan and Ichigo taking a picture of Uyruu in an Alice in the wonderland dress-

Uyruu : There!.. Done!.. Now is my turn!

Ichigo : -giggle- Sure but ARE YOU SURE you wanna spin the bottle in that—Dress?!..

Uyruu : -blush-.. I.. I'll be back!!.. –he then rush down to the bathroom to chance cloth k-chan's maid nearly dropped whatever they carrying on the floor.. Everyone sweat drop and some are giggling at the image of the maid reaction to Uyruu in the dress.. Then Uyruu came back in. In his white t-shirt and a blue pants with white shoes. Then went to spin the bottle then the bottle stopped at Mokuro..-

Uyruu : …umm.. What your name?!

Mokuro : Me?!.. My name is Mokuro!..

Uyruu : Ah.. Okay!.. Mokuro!. I dare you to hit Ichigo with whatever you want to hit him!..

Mokuro : Anything huh?!.. -he stopped to think of something to hit Ichigo with an Object!.. Then an idea popped on Mokuro head. Then he uses his Illusion skills. And out of nowhere a bus came out and landed on top of Ichigo-

Ichigo : -screamed like a girl. Then been hit by the bus that appear from above him with a loud thump!.. Everyone sweat drop at Ichigo-

Mokuro : I believe is my turn right?!..

Uyruu : Yup!.. Oh and thanks! So go ahead and spin the bottle!!. -Mokuro then spins the bottle then the bottle stopped at k-chan-

Dante, Vergil : Damn why did it have to stop at k-chan!..

Kadaj : Were DOOM when is her turn to spin the bottle!..

Vergil : Or better yet! ALL OF US ARE DOOM when is her turn to spin the bottle!..-the 4 of them keep on babbling to each other. K-chan and Uyruu and the other just ignore them but tsuna and his friends sweat drop at them. But they had the deju-vu feeling that something not good gonna happen when is her turn to spin the bottle-

Mokuro : K-chan!.. My dear GF—-he said but was cut off as Dino said-

Dino : WHAT YOU MEAN SHE YOURS!?!?!. .SHE MINE GIRL!!!

Tsuna and Everyone: -looked at Mokuro and Dino with the wtf look on their face-

Mokuro : -ignored Dino-..Kiina sweetheart!.. I dare ya to let me kiss you?!

Everyone : …O.o

Tsuna : Kiina?!. .But I thought her name was k-chan!?

Dino : that her nickname. Her real name is Kiina yumi—AND MOKURO LAY YOUR HAND OFF HER!. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO ALLOWED TO KISS HER!!!

Mokuro : SAID WHO!?!?

Dino : Said ME!!!

Mokuro : OH YEAH!?!?!

Dino : YEAH!!

Mokuro : BRING IT ON!!..-so Dino and Mokuro were fighting. Everyone sweat drop at the two of them who were fighting with jack and point-

k-chan : since those two is still busy!..-she smirked evilly making everyone fainted.. Then she spin the bottle then the bottle stopped at Dante-

Dante : -gulped. Vergil played the R.I.P sound on the piano just for Dante. Dante Sweat drop at Vergil for playing the R.I.P sound-

Kadaj : Good luck!.. Will miss you!!! –As he wave at Dante with fake tears on his eyes-

Everyone : … -sweat drop at Kadaj-…

k-chan : Dante Since you said you were in love with your bro.-Everything around them stop even Mokuro and Dino stopped fighting the jack and point just to Look at Dante with the huh look on their face and Vergil who stopped playing the R.I.P just to give k-chan the look of 'WTF' look on his face- I dare you to kiss your brother! Make it last in 1 minute kisses!.. kufufufufufu!!!

Dante : WHATTTT?!!?!.. BUT I WAS ONLY KIDDING AT THAT TIME!!! –Dante said as he jaw dropped-

k-chan : Too late!.. Now go with your dare!..

Dante : Wha—..Fine!..-When to kiss Vergil who stopped playing the R.I.P on the piano as he trying to backed away from Dante but it was to late as he hit the wall as Dante kiss Vergil on the lips-…

1 mintue later…

Everyone : -jaw dropped while looking at Dante kissing Vergil who give a loud moan as everyone blushed while some fainted at the two while Tsuna jaw dropped at Dante and Vergil-

Dante : Their done!?. Happy now!?!?! –he said as he move away from Vergil with a blushing face-

k-chan : -nose bleed-.. y-yahh!!!.. Thanks!.. –she said as a camera fall off from her packet making Dante and Vergil look at it then back at k-chan-.. uh-oh!..

Dante & Vergil : Y-YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF US KISSING!!?!!!?!!.. WHY YOU!!..WHEN IS MY TURN YOUR SO DEAD!!!. O.O

Everyoen : -sweat drop-…

Dante : heh!.. Since the bottle stopped at me!.. Hehehehehehe –cough- -cough –heheheheheh –coughing as everyone sweat drop at Dante then he spin the bottle making the bottle stopped at Uyruu-. Uyruu I dare ya to hit k-chan with your 1200 arrow!!!...

k-chan : WHAT?!?!?.. Q [ Q""" W-w-w-wait a minute!!!

Uyruu : Too late!.. Do it Uyruu!.. -So Uyruu went to shoot k-chan with his 1200 Quincy arrow while k-chan dogged it as she cry for help while the other sweat drop at her while Ichigo gave Dante a five high while Dino and Mokuro fainted while Tsuna jaw dropped-

Hitsugaya : -Sweatdrop at k-chan and uyruu as he turn around to look at everyone as he sweatdrop at Dino and Mokuro who fainted and too Ichigo and Dante, Kanda and Vergil who was clapping and cheering and telling Uyruu to hit her with a bigger arrow as he said.- Well we better head to bed everyone!. Those two will never gonna stop still tomorrow in the morning!. –He said as the other nodded in agreement-

TBC…

So what you all think of chapter 4?!.. Good? Bad?.. Just let me know and please give me a review as well say anything on what you all think of chapter 4?.. :D


	7. Chapter 5 The Morning Days!

Me : I 'm back Guys!.. And sorry for the long wait!.. T3T I was too busy at my Japanese class lately and I had a lot of Homework to study and Etc… T3T So here the Chapter 5 And Enjoy it!..

Chapter 5 : The Morning Days!

In the morning!!!...

Dino walked out the hallway to go to the kitchen as he got there he saw Tsuna sitting on the table while Allen sit next to him, eating a Strawberry Ice cream early in the morning as he give Allen the odd look on his face..

Tsuna : -Look up to see who was on the door- oh.. Good morning Dino-san!!

Dino : Yo!.. Morning little bro. –He said as he sit next to Allen still—

Kanda Run to the hallway as he open the door to the kitchen with a loud slam as he glare at everyone still he spotted Dino sitting next to his Moyashi (aka : Allen!) as he made his way to where Allen and Dino was as he hugged Allen and said.

Kanda : Allen is my Moyashi!.. Lay your hand off of him or better yet stay away from him!. His mine!.. –Kanda said as he carried Allen-

Allen : -Blush- K-Kanda!!.. Put me down!!..

Kanda : -Pouted as he said- No!.. –Then carry Allen to their room as everyone just started at the two as Miranda fainted. Then Hayato popped out from the freezer behind Tsuna and Dino who was sitting on the kitchen table as he said.-

Hayato : MORNING BOSS!!!!

Tsuna and Dino : GIKU!!..HAYATO DON'T JUST DO THAT!!

Hayato : Do what?!

Dino : Scare us like that!!.. Oh and By the way..Why are you hiding in the freezer?! O.o –He asked Hayato-

Hayato : No reason why?!

Dino : -Sweat drop- N-Never mind…

Tsuna : By the way Dino-san how did you know k-chan?!

Dino : Hm?!.. Oh about k-chan?!. Well… I met her at Xanxus birthday party when we were 13!.. Why?! – He asked-

Tsuna : No reason just wanna know why.. And.. Why is Mokuro keep on saying that K-chan is his GF?!.. O.o

Dino –Sighed- Well.. K-chan is known as the musical princess… So she's quite popular among the Mafia world!.. –He said as he Grinned-

Tsuna : Ohh… But how did Mokuro…

Mokuro : -Came out of nowhere and said- I met k-chan when she was running away from her fans before I got caught by the Vogonla bodyguard!.. –He said from behind Tsuna-

Tsuna : EKkkkk!!!.. Mokuro-san don't just do that!!.. And Bodyguard?!?!?.. How come?!

Mokuro : Is a long story!...-He said as everyone sweat drop-

Ichigo : Wow!... I didn't know k-chan was that popular!?!?!

Uyruu : .. Too bad that her true self is such a Sadtics person!

Vergil : Agree!..

Kadaj : Totally!!

Dino and Tsuna : -sweat drop-…

Yammoto : -laughed-.. Come on guys!.. That not nice!..

Ichigo : O.o.. Not nice?!.. Pfft.. Yeah right! You know how sadtics she is?!. I mean just look at her?!.. You can tell just how sadtics is she!.. I mean she totally Evil!.. And very very very Evil I tell ya!!.. Kufufufufufu….

Uyruu : Yeah she maybe a Sadtics but your more of a Moron type! And not to mention.. A very very very very veryvery very such a Strawberry-chan!! –He said as Ichigo glared at him-

Ichigo : Grrr… I'm a strawberry and you're a Four-eyes-gay-type-of-a-Quicy!.. Hehehehhehehe.. He said while poking at Uyruu check who was very very pissed! As Everyone sweat drop at the two. Just then without knowing K-chan come in from the window and yelled-

k-chan : OH HEY GUYS!!!.. WHAT YA ALL DOING?!?!? –She yelled-

Everyone : EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!.. K-CHAN YOU BAKA!!!.. DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!!!.. –They yelled at her-

Goku : OMG OMG OMG!!!.. I almost had a heart attack from k-chan yell!!.. – Goku said as Hitsugaya sweat drop at him-

Dino : S-SO what up H-Hime??!!?!?

k-chan : Oh right... I was gonna say that my Onii-san is coming today. He and his friends are all coming today at 4pm.. –She grinned at Dino who paled then fainted-

Tsuna : O-onii-san?!. .You have an older brother and never told us about it?!

Ichigo : Yeah!.. By the way.. Who your brother?!.. Start with the name?!

K-chan : -rolled her eye-. .You'll find out when he came here!...

Dino : K!!.. Might I remind you DO NOT!.. I repeat!!.. DO NOT PLAY THE TRUTH AND DARE GAMES!.. OKAY?!.. Your Brother is coming!.. And Hell I'm sure.. Your brother is not gonna like what those people gonna dare you and then he will kill those poor little soul well not that I mind of but still. And… I will feel sorry for what might your brother do to them too!..

Tsuna : W-W-What will he do!?

Dino : I don't know?!.. Problem kill them for insulting his beloved sis!.. That guy wouldn't even let me or Squalo or Mokuro to see her or hug her and etc…!..

k-chan : oh by the way!.. My dad an Dante and Vergil mom and dad are coming today too!. And so as your mom and dad Tsuna!!.. And with Basil-kun!!..-she smiled sweetly at them as Vergil and Tsuna feel like fainting right about now- They be all coming here at 4pm! Along with my bro. and his friends!.

Dante Vergil : NANIII?!!?!.. O.O –They said as Vergil finally fainted as Dante was poking Vergil check with the fork-

Dino : k.. For real?!.. But your dad never—

K-chan : Dad said he wanna stay here still summer break!.. So yah know!.. And he wanna meet my so called new friends and guest!..

Dino : … well I to pose I wouldn't mind that!.. Beside your dad is a nice person unlike your older brother!.. By the way.. That mean your twin bro. Kenji is coming too is it?!

k-chan : Yup!.. Ken and Chikacsu too!.-She said as Mokuro smiled at the mentions of his friends!-

Tsuna : NANI?!!?!?!.. MY MOM AND DAD?!!?.. BUT WHA—… WHY!?

K-chan : Don't ask me they just wanna come so I let them!!

Tsuna : …-Fainted as everyone sweat drop at him-

At 4pm!.. They were all at the living room!.. Tsuna were Panicking because his mom and dad were coming!.. He did not worry about his dad since he know all about the Mafia world!. What he worry about was HIS MOM his mom doesn't know anything about this kind of stuff!!.. As the door bell rang..

"OOOOOIIIII!!!" said a voice.

Ichigo : Who's that!?

Tsuna : That sounded like!? –He said as he panicked-

Yammato : SQUALO!!! –He yelled then he rushed to see Squalo outside the living room to the hallway as he said..- Is really is you!!.. YO!.. SQUALO!!!

Squalo : VOII!!.. WHAT BASEBALL BOY DOING HERE?!

Yammoto : K-CHAN INVENT ME AND—

Xanxus : TSUNA HERE!?!?!?! -He said as he rushed to the living room. Opening the door with a loud bang-

Tsuna : -ekk-ed at the sound of Xanxus voice as he saw Xanxus on the door-.. W-What Xanxus-san doing here?!

K-chan : ONII-SAN!!!.. YOU MADE IT!!

Tsuna and Hayato : ONII-SAN?!!?!.. Y-YOU MEAN K-CHAN ONII-SAN IS.. XANXUS!?!?! -They asked Dino who just grinned at them-

Dino : I didn't want to tell you because I know you would panicked when you find out so I didn't say anything to you guys because I know you would do that!!

Squalo : K-CHAN!!!.. BABY I MISS YOU!!.. –he said as he was about to go and hug k-chan when Xanxus grabbed his hair and said-

Xanxus : WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HUGGING OR TOUCHING MY LITTLE SIS?! –He said as he glared at Squalo-

Squalo : Don't do it when your around?!!! -he grinned at his boss-

Xanxus :Right!.. That what I said!.. Now knock it off!..-He said as he let go of Squalo hair-

Everyone : -sweat drop at them. Expect for Tsuna who fainted-

" So I see.. That the young Vogola is here as well?!.." Said a voice that sound so—..

k-chan : DAD!!! –She said then went to give her dad a hug-

Tsuna : V-Vogola the 9th!!?!

9th : Oh.. Hello!!! (A.N : Sorry I dunno what the 9th Vongola name is!. .Sorry!.. T[T)

" Yo!.. Tsuna my boy!!" Said a voice that sound so familiar to Tsuna and his gang.

TBC…

Me: That for now!.. I still Don't have an Idea to what to do for Kenji part!.. Kenji- is the name of my Friend from YM… :D And he said he wanna be one of my story and he said he wants his name to be Kenji so Here is it my dear friend Ken!.. Your character self will come on the next chapter!.. I just need time to think on what to do on the next Chapter for now Please Enjoy this chapter 5 of Random Dorn House!.. So that is Ja nee for now Everyone!.. I'll upload the Chapter 6 when I'm done with it!.. :D Ja ne Guys!.. Love you all!..


	8. Chapter 6 : part 2 of The Morning Days

Me : I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry for not update for to long

**Me : I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry for not update for to long. I was busy making the Only you of my d. Gray man. And I was planning to finish the Only you of my d. Gray Man before continuing this one but…. I feel like making the next chapter of this Fanfic cause I run out of Ideas for my Only You story!.. So please forgive me for not updating in a while. –Sweat drop- For my apologize. Here –Hand everyone a chocolate milk shake and some Hand made cookies- **

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 6 : part 2 of The Morning Days!**

" **Yo!.. Tsuna my boy!!"**

**Tsuna : D-DAD!?**

**Nana : Tsu-kun!**

**Tsuna : Okaa-san?!**

**k-chan : Where's—Basil-kun?!**

**Basil : HERE!!**

**K-chan : bas-chan!! -she hugged Basil. Dino and Squalo paled-**

**Xanxus : -glared at Basil-…….**

**Basil : A-Ano!!.. k-chan!..-he pointed his hand toward Xanxus. Then K-chan looked to where Basil was pointing too. And found that her brother were glaring at them-**

**K-chan : Sheeze.. Onii-chan!.. I was only hugging Basil!.. Don't get all too Jealous!!..**

**Xanxus : ..Fine!!..**

**Kenji : sissy—!!.. **

**K-chan : Kenji, DON'T CALL ME SISSY!!**

**Kenji : Whatever!!.**

**Everyone : -looked at k-chan then to Kenji. They look almost alike. The only thing that is different was that k-chan was a girl and Kenji was a boy and k-chan had a long hair!..- …**

**Ichigo : You two are TWINS?!**

**K-chan & Kenji : YUP!!.. WERE THE TWO EVIL TWINS!!..-Tamaki face paled-**

**Dante : YOU MEAN YOU TWO ARE THE SAME?!.. LIKE AND DISLIKE AND THE PERSONALITY. And all?!**

**K-chan : Yup!.. Pretty much!!...**

**Dante and Everyone : -jaw dropped-…**

**K-chan : Well expect for the favorite colors and food and cloths!.. I wear skirt sometime!.. And Kenji wears…**

**Kenji : I WEAR PUNK STLYE!!**

**Everyone : -sweatdrop at Kenji-…**

**Xanxus : Anyway!!.. I'm heading to my room!!...**

**K-chan : Onii-chan!. .Why don't you join the game—**

**Kadaj : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!.. NOT THE TURTH OR DARE AGAIN!! -Everyone sweatdrop at Kadaj. Kenji Giggles at Kadaj then he said-**

**Kenji : Yeah bro!?.**

**Xanxus : -look at his two little twins sibling-.. Fine!.. Just don't give me that cute little puppy-dog eyes of yours!!**

**K-chan and Kenji : YATTA!!..**

**9****th**** : you kids have fun!.. Me and Tsuna dad will be on the garden!..**

**K-chan : kay dad!!..Oh.. Mr. Ishida and Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. and Mrs. Sparda why don't you guys join with my dad at the garden?! **

**Eva : That sound nice dear?!**

**Sparda : Sure!..**

**Dante : -looked at his mom and Dad so did Ichigo and Uyruu-…Okay.. Don't mind us— -he looked at k-chan who grinned evilly-..'I got a bad feeling about this!?..' -then he looked Ichigo-..**

**Ichigo : …T.T -Dante sweatdrop at Ichigo-**

**Eva : Okay were going!.. You kids have happy!!**

**Tiedoll : Kanda, Be a good boy and don't bully anyone!..**

**Kanda : …-a vein was on Kanda head. Everyone Sweatdrop at Kanda-**

**Everyone : O-Okay….-then Everyone waited still all the parents were out off sight. Then they started to panics!-**

**Kadaj : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Ichigo : WERE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!...**

**Kanda : Oh, KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!!. -he kicked Ichigo in the butt. XD-**

**Ichigo : Ouch!!.. YUU-CHAN YOU BASTARD!!**

**Kanda : -mad-..WANT ME TO KILL YOU?! -Ichigo mep-ed-**

**Lavi : NEE, K-CHAN LET START THE GAME ALREADY!!**

**K-chan : OKAY!!.. WHO WANNA SPIN THE BOTTLE!? -Everyone stopped from what they were doing and looked at k-chan holing the empty bottle-..Oh!.. No one wanna go first!?.. I'll take that I shall spin the bottle no—**

**Tamaki : Wait—**

**Dante : Too late!!..-he sweatdrop as K-chan already spin the bottle!. Then the bottle stopped at!.. Guess again!.. The bottle stopped at our dear beloved strewberry-chan!!.. Ichigo!.. Yes the bottle stopped at Ichigo!!..XD.-**

**Ichigo : …-Vergil played the R.I.P song- sound…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!.. WHY ME AGAIN?!.. -Everyone sweatdrop at Ichigo-**

**K-chan : heheheheheheehehehe… nee—**

**Ichigo : ….SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!.. SOMEBODY!!... -again everyone sweatdrop at Ichigo. Even Xanxus sweatdrop at Ichigo. XD-**

**k-chan : …-smirked-.. Ichi-chan!!..I DARE YOU TOO.. TOO DANCE THE HARUHI SUMAYA DANCE STEP WITH THE CARAMELLDANSEN SONG AND WERE A CUTE SCHOOL GIRL OUTFIT WITH A BUNNY EARS IN IT!**

**Everyone : …-They rolled over laughing on the floor-**

**k-chan : Oh make it a pink school girl outfit!!.. .:D**

**Ichigo : ….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!.. -he said then went to the bathroom to chance cloth. Everyone sweatdrop at Ichigo. Then Ichigo came out with the most cute school girl outfit. Renji laughed hard still he couldn't breath. The others sweatdrop at those who got choke while laughing. Then k-chan and kenji took a picture of Ichigo in a pink school girl outfit while dancing the Haruhi Sumaya dance step with the Caramelldansen song-**

**Ichigo : Their done!.. I'm gonna go chance then after that it will be my turn!.. buwahahahahahahaha!! Everyone sweatdrop at Ichigo. Then Ichigo come 1mimute later. -now!.. I'll spin the bottle!..- then he spin the bottle then the bottle stopped at Dino-…Crap!.. I can't dare you to kill k!.. Now!.. I. Dino-san I dare you to kill those who laugh at me cause of my school girl outfit!...-Dino give Ichigo an Eyebrow but did what his dare was!-**

**Minutes later..**

**Dino : My turn!!..-he spin the bottle then the bottle stopped at Mokuro. He Smirked.- Mokuro!.. I dare you to sing the barney song!..**

**Mokuro : Oh fuck!.. Fine!..-then he sing the Barney song. After he done sing the barney song. Everyone was jaw dropping. Tsuna was mumble something like 'this is a nightmare Mukuro singing the Barney song is just so..' Then he went Gyaa and jump the nearest window. After Mukuro done singing he went to his seat-.. Their done!..-then he spin the bottle. The bottle stopped at Lavi-.. HEH!.. Lavi I dare you to smack Dino with your Hammer!! -he ignore Dino saying 'What!?.. That not fair!!'..**

**Lavi : Smack him eh?!.. Why not mash him!?. Or kill him?!.-Dino paled. Everyone giggles at Dino. Mokuro looked at Dino who got paled even more still his face turn white. XD then he turn back at Lavi then smiled-..**

**Mokuro : Why not!.. Kill him?!**

**Lavi : Okay!..**

**Dino : W-wait a minute!.. Eppp!! -been killed by Lavi-.. XX -Everyone sweatdrop at Lavi and Dino. Kenji poke Dino head-**

**Ichigo : Is he dead?!**

**Kenji : NAH!!.. **

**Mokuro : Darn!... Guess I have to try harder the next. When is my turn to dare then!!.-everyone sweatdrop at Mokuro.-**

**Lavi : Shi!!. My turn!..-he spin the bottle then the bottle stopped at Allen. Allen froze-.. Allen—.. I dare you to steal Yuu-chan Mugen!!**

**Kanda : The fuck!..-Allen froze even more and turns white-**

**Lavi : Do it!..**

**Allen : Ano!.. KA-kanda?!..-Kanda glared at Allen. Allen Fainted.. Everyone sweatdrop at Allen-**

**Kenji : ..ahem…**

**K-chan : …Since Allen-chan is still knock down!.. Kanda! You'll shall take her I mean his place to spin the bottle!. **

**Ichigo : did she just called Allen a 'her'?!...-Ichigo said as he sweatdrop-**

**Kanda : … okay—**

**Everyone : hey—that wasn't in the rules!?**

**K-chan : …Whatever!.. I made this games so deal it!..**

**Kadaj, Ichigo, Vergil : Bastard!!..**

**Kanda : -then spin the bottle then the bottle stopped at Lavi-..Heh!.. Lavi I dare ya to take off your eye-patch!!**

**Lavi : …-paled-..NOOO!!.. ANYTHING BUT THAT!!**

**Kanda : -rolled his eyes- oh please!.. Is a dare so do it!**

**Lavi : make me?! -Kanda pull out Mugen.. Before kanda could attack Lavi!. said eye-patch boy was already gone-.. Damn!..-everyone sweatdrop-..Now who will spin the bottle now!?.. **

**k-chan : oh!!.. me me pick me!!...-everyone backed away-**

**Kanda : Tch.. Fine!..**

**K-chan : Yatta!..-then she spin the bottle. Then the bottle stopped at kufufufu.. The bottle stopped at Kadaj-**

**Kadaj : …-then rush to the window to jump when Hitsugaya grabbed him from the back-..LET ME GO!!..HITSU-KUN!!**

**Hitsugaya : IS HISTUGAYA!!. NOT HITSU-KUN!!.-then he dropped Kadaj back inside with a loud Thump!. Everyone sweatdrop at them-…**

**K-chan : … Kada-chan!. .I Dare you to wear a pikachu and sing the teen titans song make it a girly voice!!..**

**Kadaj : -jaw dropped-…NO!..**

**K-chan : -took yazoo gun and pointed it at Kadaj-…**

**Kadaj : Epp!!.. Fine!.. I'll do it!..-then he wear the Pikachu and sing the Teen titans song with a cute girly voice.. Everyone laughed at Kadaj-…**

**K-chan : Oh. Yeah. Before we all go to eat dinner and all the blah. The Nabari no Ou and Atoh of Marcross Foniters and.. Toshiki, Kazuki and Juubei are coming.. –K-chan grinned-**

**Raito : -Glared at her- How many are you gonna invite?!..**

**K-chan : Is depends on the Fans out their to how many they wanted!!.. –she grinned- **

**Everyone : -Paled at the thought of…. Many weirdo guest that K-chan gonna invite..-**

**Then after the games they went for dinner. Then after that they all went to their room for a good night sleep!..**

**TBC…**

**-o-o-o**

**That for now. I'll update the rest when I have time!.. –sweat drop-**


	9. Chapter 7 : Let's Role Play part 1

Chapter 7 : Let's do role play games

Me : Sorry for not Updating in a while.. –sweat drop-

On we the story shall we?

-o-o-o-

Chapter 7 : Let's do role play games! Part 1

The next day…

-K-chan pick up a bunch of printed paper in her hand and walked out of her room and went to the living room where everybody is… Well… Watching TV while Kanda is whispering the 'He love me, He love me not' on the Table while looking at Allen who was reading a book. Ichigo and Dante where sweat dropping at him. Hitsugaya was Glaring at Ichimaru Gin who was making lovely dove with Matsumoto—… The rest just play dead on the ground. Then K-chan opens the door with a loud slam making Ichigo to jump off the window and Kadaj who hide in the closet. And Dante who hide under the table where Kanda was. Naruto who jumped near Sasuke who gave an Evil smirk to no one while Naruto was hugging him.-

K-chan : Nee Mina—

Dante : NOOOO!!... PLEASE I DON'T WANNA PLAY THE THRUT OR DARE!!... –Dante said as Vergil smacked him in the head with the book that Vergil were reading.-

K-chan : -Sweatdrop at Dante as she put the Printed paper on the table where Kanda was. As she said.- Actually. Where not gonna play that right now.. I'll tell you guy later when the new guest arrived so I tell you guy what we gonna do!..- She said as she gives them a smile.-

Kadaj, Ichigo, Dante :-Froze at her smile as they all thought.- 'I got a bad feel about this.. And I don't like her smile. Is creepy.. She up to something. And I don't like it.' –The three thought.-

The doorbell rang as Kenji dash to open the door as he yelled.

Kenji : K-chan-nee.. THEY'RE HERE!!..

K-chan : -Yelled back at Kenji as she said.- OKAY KENJI-NII.. LET THEM IN THE LIVING ROOM SO WE CAN START THIS NEW THING I WANNA TRY.. – she said as she turn to the table and pick up the other printed paper and read it.- Hmm.. Hmm.. hmm.. Good…

Kenji : Come on in guys!.. –Kenji said as he let the new comer in the living room-…

K-chan : -Went to Kenji and the new comer as she said- Nee, Guys. I like you to meet. Miharu Rokujo, Thobari Kumohira Durandal, Yoite, Raikou Shimizu, Misaki Takahashi, Akihiko Usami, Hiroki Kamijo, Nowaki Kusama, You Miyagi.. And Alot Saotome, Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Erde, Tokidoki Rikugou, Kon Shinonome, Kuchiha, Ginshu, Bonten, Tsuyukusa, Utsubushi, , Harumi Sakamoto, Riku, Sora, Hikaru, Kaoru (of Ouran of course).. –K-chan said as everyone jaw dropped.-

Lavi : -Came near at Alot and look at Kanda then back at Alot.-…You know. You look like someone I know who wear a ponytail and—..- Lavi didn't get to finish on what he was about to say when Kanda smack him in the head making him to knock down.-

Kanda : Shut the Fuck up you baka-usagi!!.. – Kanda said with a vein popped on his head-

Alot : -looked at Kanda and was about to say something when Allen butt in and said-

Allen : Wow!.. You two are like Twins!.. Bakanda are you sure you don't have a twins brother or something?!.. –Allen asked as he looked between Kanda and Alot.-

Kanda : Shut up!. Moyashi!... –Kanda said with another vein popped on his head-

Allen : IT'S ALLEN.. YOU BAKANDA!!..-Allen said as he pouted cutely at Kanda and Aloth-

Kanda and Alot : -Turn around as the two had a nosebleed. As the two thought.- 'Cute.. Too cute!..- Then nosebleed even more-

Allen : -just blinked in confuse at the two.-

Everyone : -sweat drop at them.-

Tsuna : -Went near Miharu.. And said- Your name is Rokujo? – Asked Tsuna as Miharu nodded-

Miharu : Yes. Why?

Tsuna : Oh, is nothing is just that. I thought your names was 'Rokudo'.. Is sounded so much like 'Rokudo'. .-Tsuna said as he heard Mokuro 'fufufufu' at the back of him as he shiver while a sweat drop was on his head.-

Hayato : Now that you said it 10th Your right.. Is just sounded like 'Rokudo'.. The only different is that Miharu name in the last is 'Rokujo' not 'Rokudo'… -Hayato said when Mokuro was giving him a 'Fufufu' in the back and pull out his Trident and patting it as he gave Hayato a smile that said. 'One-more-words-out-of-you-and-your-death' smile as Hayato gulped.-

K-chan : -sweatdrop at Mokuro who was now smirking evilly at Hayato as he had a fire flame background. While Hayato was crawling slowly trying to get away from Mokuro death glare and the look of 'your-so-death' look on his face.- Now.. Everyone gather around. And Read this scripts that I just printed..- She said as everyone went to the table and pick up each of the scripts.-

Allen : What this for K?!..- Asked Allen as he read the paper-

Ed : Wait!.. This is a role play!. –Ed said as he look up and took a glace at K-chan-

Naruto : Are we gonna do a role play games?!.. –Naruto asked but didn't look up. He just keep reading the script.-

K-chan : -nodded as she said- Yup!.. Where gonna do a play… Thought I only had few story that I picked to play.. So everyone is free to suggests or add new story to it.. –K-chan said-

Miharu : So where gonna play… Let see what we have here… 'Romeo and Juliet, Beauty and the Best, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Little Mermaid, The Dracula and the Princess—..Wait a minute.. There is no 'The Dracula and the Princess story book before— -Miharu said as he looked at k-chan who was grinned-

K-chan : well, Yeah.. I know that, because the 'Dracula and the Princess' is the story I made up!.. –K-chan said as everyone sweat drop-

Sasuke : Wait a minute.. The 'Dracula and the Princess' sound just like the Beauty and the Best?!.. –Asked Sasuke as he took a glace at K-chan so did everyone-

K-chan : Wee, yeah!.. The 'Dracula and the Princess' is actually just like the 'Beauty and the Best' the only different is the guy is a Vampire while the girl in the story is a princess.. The story goes like this. 'A lonely Prince who is a Vampire live is a very big Mansion, Who is loner for a lover. And a Princess from a far away place is a lovely and cheerful princess who fall in love with the Dracula. They fall in love and was about to live happily ever after when both family hated each other— -K-chan said but was stopped as Lavi said-

Lavi : Wait a minute.. Is like a 'Beauty and the Best' but with a little bit of 'Romeo and Juliet' in it?!.. Isn't it?!.. –Lavi asked-

K-chan : I wasn't even done explain the story yet when you butt in Lavi.. And yes the story is like that. But is a little different. Now let me finish.. They where about to live happily ever after when both families hated each other when. The Princess is pregnant with the vampire prince child. Then the princess Family found out that she was pregnant with the Vampire child. They locked her in her room and telling the Vampire Prince that she's not to be seen by him and never to come in the Mansion again. The Vampire prince didn't agree. At night he made in the Mansion and got in the princess room. As the princess said that she was pregnant with his child. The vampire was happy about that. But she also said that her parents where planning to kill the child when it born. The Vampire prince where not very pleased about it and Kidnap the princess and take her away from her family and keep their child safe while is still not born. But fate is cruel. When they where about to escape. The princess guardians and her Father was in front of them and shoot the Vampire princess with the Vampire gun.. You know. The gun that can kill Vampire..- She said as everyone nodded- Before the Vampire Prince die he said to the princess. ' I love you' and 'Please, raise the child for me as a symbol of our love.' Then he die. The princess cried so hard as she lost her mind and took one of the gun from the guard who was near her and shoot herself in front of her father and the-- Well.. You get what I mean... –K-chan said.-

Naruto, Ed, Allen, Misaki, Kazuki, Ginji, Toki, Lavi and Tsuna, Dino and the rest of the Uke : -All cried as they said- Such a sad story..-sob and more sob.-

Sasuke, Bonten, Kanda, Ban and the rest of the Seme just rolled their eyes. As Yuki Eiric and Akihiko came near her and read the script.

Akihiko : You know, For such a young age your pretty good at making a story plot. But you still need to do something about your grammar..

Yuki : I agree with you Akihiko-san…

K-chan : -pouted and said- Well, Sorry if my Grammar is such and I have a bad hand writing and such a miss-spelling sometime. I just can't help it!..

Akihiko : -Giggles then said-. Is fine. Their nothing wrong with having a problem about miss-spelling or Grammar problem. Tell you what. Want me to help you with it?!..

K-chan : - Smiled and turn around- REALLY!?.. You'll help me?!..-She asked as Akihiko nodded- Thanks!..- She hugged Akihiko when Misaki glare at her-

Lockon : -Sigh- So.. Who gonna play the scripts and.. Who's who?!.. –He asked K-chan-

K-chan : Well.. Since this is a love story with a angst or happy ending.. We'll be playing three story to role play.. And I'm planning to make it.. Well since there are more men then women in the dorms.. So is will be a male and male pairing.. But the guy who will role play as a princess mass cross-dressing or wear the princess cloths.. –She said as everyone jaw dropped. While Akihiko, Yuki, Sasuke, and all the Seme just smirked evilly.. –

Miharu : So who gonna play the part, k?

K-chan : I think the Cinderella will go with Kanda as the prince and Allen as the princess since there already a Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Best fanfic of Yullen. Oh and Lavi—No make that the Earl as Allen Fairy godmother (An : Ignore the Author who is laughing at the background) and the Twins will be his horse and Tiedoll will be Kanda Father who is the king of course. And Cross as Allen step fa—No Allen step Mother and Lavi and Tyki as his step sister.

Kanda and Allen : -Jaw drop while Lavi try to clam down Allen and Lockon and Dino and Allelujah where trying to stop and clam Kanda down from wanting to kill K-chan with his Mugen as they hold him down—Well more of a Knocking him down that it-

K-chan : And the Romeo and Juliet will go with— Tsuna as the Princess and.. Let see… Hiba—No.. Mokuro as the prince or.. If you want Dino to be the prince?!.. –At that Dino jaw dropped as he automatically let go of Kanda Waist as he was lost in thought.-

Dino : 'Wah?!.. Me and Tsuna?!..- Shiver. Mokuro on the other hand. Just Smirked evilly as he had a nose bleed-

K-chan : -Looked between Dino and Mokuro as she saw Mokuro turned around as she saw a blood dropped to the floor as she thought- It's Mokuro.. Nose bleeding?!... KYAAAA!!.. OMG!!.. Awww… He like Tsu-kun!.. Okay.. I'll shell take that as Mokuro as the prince..' –She thought- Okay.. Since Dino seem to look like he doesn't want to play the part. Then Mokuro is the Prince..

Everyone : -were speechless.. Hayato had a jaw dropped to the floor as a fly went in it. As he got choken by it..-

K-chan : -sweat drop- Okay.. 'The atmosphere is so weird today?!..' .. Oh, by the way.. The 'Dracula and the Princess will be played by Roy Mustang as the Prince and—..-Here, Roy look stunned as a butterfly, fly pass throw him. While Tyki and Thobari blow a smoke in front of him with there cigarette while Miharu is purring a cold bucket on his head. He still didn't react. XD- And Edward Elric as the Princess..- Here Ed, Jaw dropped as he snapped and does the alchemy as Allen held him down with his Innocence while Kazuki with his strings. As he said different colorful of bad words to K-chan-

Sasuke and the other just sweat drop at Ed Beautiful, Wonderful and Colorful bad words…

K-chan : Oh, And Sasuke will play as the Big bad wolf on the other story to role play. And Naruto as the little red riding hood… -Here.. Everyone laughed as the thought of Naruto as little red. XD. –And Here Sasuke and Naruto is well.. Sasuke is with his Sharingan with a Kunai in his hand ready to kill K-chan while.. Naruto is with his Kyuubi red-eye while a 4 kunai in his hand. Everyone where backing away from the two as the two was approaching K-chan slowly in a slow motion as she had a sweat drop on her head as she said- Oh haha, You two.. It's just a role play.. Don't tell me you guys never do or doesn't do the role play in your Ninja school or something..

Lockon : -sigh-…Oh, K, What about the others story?!.. –He said as he pointed to the other scripts in the table-

K-chan : -looked up at Lockon as she turn to look at the others scripts on the table as she said.- Oh. Those.. The rest of the stories are : 'The Three Little princess' and 'The Secrets garden, Swan Princess and "Eternity Love" , "Little Sister Princess" and "Little Miracle Love" ,"A Love That Never Die" ,"The Sibling of Love" and "Ice and Snow—

Daisuke : Wait a Minute. Was the "Ice and Snow" to pose to be the "Ice and Dark?!".. O.o

K-chan : Well ,Yes.. But I think the title of : "Ice and Snow" is fit to it rather then the "Ice and Dark" Thought the story are the same…

Satoshi : that an Angst story, K. Where both the Prince and Princess die. And the tailor been cursed by his wish. But anyway. Who gonna play that part?!.. Oh, and it's better not be me and Daisuke. We already did that in school role play..

Daisuke : -Blush at the memory of their play back in the school- …

K-chan : Oh, yeah!.. Darn it. But don't worry. I already know whose fit to play the role.. And it will be Juubei Kakei as the Prince and Kazuki Fouichon as the Princess and Toshiki Uyruu as the Best friend of the two and also the-- -Here Toshiki is glaring at K-chan..- Eep!.. The.. Well you get what his role is.. –Sweat drop-

Miharu : And what about the "Three Little princess?!"

K-chan : The Three little princess will played by of course. Toru Kouno, Yujiro Shihoudani, Mikoto Yutaka as the 'Three Little Princess' while Shuya Arisada as the Evilly mother – Here Shuya is 'fufufu' in the background.- 'Look like Shuya is enjoying his role play on the story' –sweatdrop-, And Akira Sakamoto as the Prince who will saved them and Akira Onii-san will be the Father of Akira who is the king of course.

Ed : And what about the 'Eternity Love' , 'Little Sister Princess' and "Little Miracle Love" ,"A Love That Never Die" ,"The Sibling of Love?' Cause we know those story don't have a publishing book and we also know that YOU made those story. So go and Explain what the story are and who is the Character to play?!.. Hm?

K-chan : Shi. Ed your so grumpy today!. But fine I'll explain what those story are.. The 'Little Sister Princess' Is a story of Two Sister who is in Love with an Handsome Prince who is the son of the Dark Kingdom King. But the Prince fall in love with the younger Sister who is in love with her brother—

Everyone : ……EWWWWWWWW… SHE IN LOVE WITH HER BROTHER EWW.. WHAT THE HECK WITH THAT STOR—

K-chan : MINNA SHUT UP!!.. I'M NOT DONE YET, SHEEZE… Now, Since the Younger Princess is in love with his brother. The father took the son away with him while the Sister is reminding in their Mother. Now After the two were be speared away from each other. The Mother made an agreement to let the Prince marry the Princess. Now here where the story begin. When the mother introduce the prince to the two princess the two sister fall in love at first sight—

Kanda : Talk about Fluffy tale!..

K-chan : Kanda, Shut up!.. And let me fishing the story.. Now where was I?... Oh, yeah—

Sasuke : You know k, If you keep the story up!. It's will take like I don't know?!.. Maybe forever?!..

K-chan : ….-Vein popped on her head- Fine!.. If you wanna know the whole story then read the Scripts tonight!.. Oh and by the way. The Character who will play the part of the Little Sister Princess is : Miharu as the younger Princess and Yoite as the Prince, Thobari as the Father, Raikou as the Eldest Princess and Kouchi as the Brothers of the two Princess- Here Yoite pull out a Kunai and ready to kill K-chan while Thobari is glaring hard at K-chan so did Miharu and Kouchi. K-chan then Gulp!..-

Lockon : You know what, K?. Your wishing for a Death wish with this role playing games of yours!.. –sweat drop-

K-chan : well, Is not my fault that I got a twisted mind!.. –Here, Everyone looks at K-chan with this look. O.o- oh, and stop looking at me like that!.. Now the others will role play as—Well Since the 'Eternity Love' Is a story about a Couple who always having a argument all the time still they broke up for a while still the 'Girl' Ex-boyfriend when to befriended with her. As the Husband got jealous and went near them telling to stay away from his 'wife' and you get the Idea.. The Wife will played by Mello in the Story and Matt as the Husband, And Near as the Ex-boyfriend of the wife—Here, Mello pull out his gun and pointed it at K-chan head. Matt on the other hand just looked stunned then had a nosebleed. Everyone sweat drop at him.

Near : You do I have to be in the part?!..-a vein popped in his head-

K-chan : "Little Miracle Love" story is about a couple that can't have a child and one day a fairy granted their wish—The character to play this part will be. Ichimaru Gin as the Husband and Matsumoto as the Wife. And Hitsugaya as their child and.. Kon (Kon from Bleah) as the Cute little fairy!.. – Here, Ichigo laughed at the thought of Kon as the 'Fairy' While Hitsugaya is glaring hard at k-chan for pointing him in the stupid role play.-

Everyone : -sweatdrop-

K-chan : The "A Love That Never Die" story is a story about two best friend an a rival that fall in love but just can't tell each other that they're in love. Well you get the story once you read the Scripts tonight. And the Character to this part is.. Ichigo as the Seme in the relationships and Ishida Uyruu as the uke—Here Ichigo activite his Zenpakot weapon and while Ishida activity his Quincy weapon. K-chan sweat drop- Oh and the "The Sibling of Love" is a story about both sibling who are in love to each other but got separate from each other.. And the character to play this story is.. Of Course Dante and Vergil—Here Dante pull out his Gun, Vergil unless his sword and started to chase k-chan-

Ban : Dam.. She REALLY is wishing for a DEATH WISH!.. –Sweat drop-

K-chan : Anyway.. Their another story to add and the title of the Story is : "Can You Love Me like a Rainbow" And Is a Yaoi story that I come up and the Character to play the part are Ban as Seme and Ginji as Uke.. –Here. Ban is chasing K-chan alone with the others who want to kill her for pointing them in her stupid crappie story. While the Uke just sweat drop at their Seme who is chasing K-chan to no end-

-o-o-o-o-

Me : Well.. That for now. Everyone is free to suggests a story to add to the fanfic for their roll play. I was plan to let all the seme and Uke to play a part in ever fair tale story.. Buwhahahaha.. Still then ciassu guys!..

8


	10. Chapter 8 : Let's Role Play part 2

Chapter 8 : Let's do role play games part 2

Me : Sorry for the long wait I was having a writing block problem.. And don't worry I will update the 'Only You!' Story. Once an idea pooped up in my head. I'm still having a problem on what to do in the Chapter 19 of Only You!.. -.-".. And Here a Chocolate Milk and cookies for my apologies for not updating for so long…

-o-o-o-

Chapter 8 : Let's do role play games part 2

At night everyone read the Scripts that K-chan gave them.

The next day… In the kitchen..

Ginji : -Walk inside the kitchen.- (Yawn).. Oh… You're early today, k?!...

K-chan : -grin at Ginji. Then went back to making herself some chocolate Milk and some peanut butter sandwich—(An : Damn.. Now I feel like drinking a Chocolate Milk…. -.-").- By the way. Did you read the scripts for the play?! –She asked Ginji-

Ginji : -nodded-… I didn't know it had a Lemons scene in it?!..

K-chan : Actually, All the story I made had a lemon-ness scene.. Well expect for the 'Three Little Princess' and the 'Little Miracle Love'.. Those stories are just fluffy.

Ginji : oh I see—…… SAY WHAT!?… O.O

K-chan : What!?.. –She asked while taking a bite of her peanut butter sandwich-

Ginji : HOW COME THE 'THREE LITTLE PRICNESS' AND 'LITTLE MIRACLE LOVE' DON'T HAVE ANY LEMONS SCENE!?

K-chan : -rub her ears- Sheeze, Ginji you didn't need to yell at my ears.. And to answer your question. Is simple.. The 'Three Little Princess' is played by Toru Kouno, Yujiro Shihoudani, Mikoto Yutaka. Right?!.. –Said k, as Ginji nodded.- Well, you see.. Letting them to a lemons scene is just so… Not right. And beside they are underage and to girly look to do it so— -k-chan said but was stopped as Ginji said-

Ginji : But Kazuki is a girly looking too?!.. So why not them to it too?!.. No fair!..- He Pouted-

K-chan : -sweat drop- Kazuki is different from them. And he's more mature and fit to lemons scene fanfic and role play. Beside. I don't feel and like the idea of Toru and Akira doing the--.. Well you know what I mean..

Ginji : -sighed and nodded-.. I get it… Sheeze.. But damn!. Why do I have to be the UKE?!. .Why can Ban be a Uke for once?!..

K-chan : O.o ….. (Laugh) You as a—(laugh) Seme?!.. Oh—(laugh) please.. I have to agree with the fan out there, that you fit more to be the Uke then the Seme. Duet to your personality and all.. (Laugh)..

Ginji : She's abnormal to the brain!.. (Sweat drop)

Lavi : (nodded).. Hmm.. So true!..

Ginji and K-chan : O.o… 'Since when did he come in here?!.. ' –the two thought-

Lavi : -looked at them- What?!.. O.o

K-chan : oh not-- -K-chan said but was stopped as the door slammed open real loud. Then K-chan and Ginji, Lavi looked to who just slammed the door-

Ed : -came in the kitchen in a bad mood as he saw k-chan then smirked and slam both his hand on the table where k-chan was sitting- Nee, K!...How come you didn't tell me that scripts that I and Roy gonna play had a lemons scene in it, hm?!.. –Vein popped on Ed head-

K-chan : What Lemon scene?!.. –Grinning at Ed-

Ed : -vein popped- WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT?!.. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!... YOU. THAT SCRIPTS, THAT STORY HAD A F(BEEEEP!) LEMONS SENCE. WHERE ME AND ROY DOING THE (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP AND BEEEEEEEEEEEEP AND BEEEEEEEEEP )..- Oh joy, Ed is saying a wonderful and a very colorful word!. -.-"- (pants) you know what?!

K-chan : -blinked- What?!. .o.O

Ed : Go F(beeeep) drop dead!!.. –Walk out of the kitchen as he slammed the door-

Ginji and Lavi : -sweat drop at Ed sudden act. Then Roy come in the kitchen in a.. Would you believe that?!.. He came in the kitchen in a good mood. He even smile while yawning..-

Roy : Morning guys!.. And what with Fullmetal and his wonderful word?!..

Lavi : -Blinked- you look.. Happy today, Roy?!.. Something good happen?!.. –Lavi asked as he grinned at Roy-

Roy : -sweatdrop- Ah.. Actually no..

Lavi : Darn it!.. –pouted then went on the other table. Roy, K-chan, Ginji, sweat drop at Lavi-

K-chan : By the way Roy, did you read the scripts last night?!..

Roy : -thinking-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… No.. Why?.. O.o

K-chan : -sweat drop- Of course. No wonder why he's is a good mood. He hasn't read the scripts yet. –k-chan whisper it to Ginji and Lavi-

Just then. Dante, Vergil, Thobari, Juubei, Naruto, Kanda, Ban, Mello, Ichigo, Ishida. Came in the kitchen with the look of… Like they just wake up in the wrong side of the bed, as Dante saw K-chan as he said.

Dante : There she is!..-Dante said as he point a finger at K-chan as K-chan shook her head and stand up then dash out of the Kitchen through the window.-

Vergil : GET HER!..

Kanda : DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!.. – Kanda said as they chase K-chan with their weapon on their hand as K-chan scream 'help' as she tries to runaway from the mad seme. XD-

Just then the door bell rang as Kanda, Dante, Vergil, Ichigo, Ban, Juubei, Mello, Ishida, Naruto stopped beating and Killing K-chan as K-chan had a tears on her face. Kenji went to open the door to the living room.

Kenji : -Open the door to the Living room- .. Oh, OH!.. Is you guys!.. Come in!.. Come on in. And sit down while I'll go get my sister and the others!.. –Kenji said as he dash out of the Living room and went to the kitchen as he open the door real loud as he said.- SIS. THERE HERE!.. THERE HERE!!..- He said while jumping up and down happily-

Ichigo : -sweat drop at Kenji while holding his zenpakot in his hand as he said- Here, who?!..

Kenji : There here!.. Is Keita Ito, Tetsuya Niwa, Kaoru Saionji, Kazuki Endo, Hideaki Nakajima, Omi Shichijo, Yukihiko Naruse, Koji Shinomiya, Takuto Iwai, Shunsuke Taki, Satoshi Umino, Jin Matsuoka, Hiroya Yoshizumi of Gakuen Heaven, Hisoka Kurosaki, Muraki, Tatsumi, Watari from Yami no Matsuei and Georges Saphir, Robert Jade, Henri Quartz, Freddy, Alain, Erwin, Jousha of La Esperanca (An: I read this Anime Manga and it was good. The story is really very touchy!.. Is a Yaoi Anime!.. ). They here in the Living room, sis!..

Everyone where looking dumbfound as Kanda asked something.

Kanda : Who them?!.. –He asked with a question mark popped on Kanda head-

K-chan : DANTE, Get off me!. So that I can introduce you guys to them and so on!.. – Dante tch-ed as he got off of K-chan as K-chan stand up- SO let's goes to the living room-

Kadaj : By the way k, What dose the new guest doing here for?. – He asked while walking alone with everyone-

K-chan : they are here for the other role play!.. – K-chan said as everyone stopped moving as the all said-

Everyone : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! – They all yelled- O.O

K-chan : -had a sweat drop on her head as she open the door to the living room as she said- . Hi guys!. And I'm glad you all made it here!... Oh, where's the Twins Keita?!

Keita : They say they have some business to take care off. SO they told me to tell you that THEY couldn't come!..

K-chan : Oh.. Okay.. SO, shall we get on to the meeting for the role play?! – She asked as everyone nodded- Oh, By the way. Had you guys eaten breakfast yet?! – She asked the new guest as the new guest nodded a 'No' answer as K-chan sighed- Come on!. Let talk this over at the kitchen then. –She said as EVERYONE alone with the new guest went all to the kitchen.-

Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari froze as they saw Tsuzuki making a pancake.

Tsuzuki : -looked up from his cooking as he saw Hisoka and the others- Wah!.. Hisoka-chan, Tatsumi-chan and Watari and-- -Here his face turn pale white as he saw Muraki as he turn to look at K-chan and said- A..Ano K-K-chan!.. W-What, He doing here?!.. –He asked as he point a finger at Muraki-

K-chan : -turn to where Tauzuki were pointing as she said with a grin on her face.- He's here for the play, Tsuzuki-chan!..

Tsuzuki : Y-You mean he's part of the play too?!.. –He asked as he face paled as K-chan nodded-

Everyone seat down on the table as they eat breakfast while talking about the role play that they gonna play as Hisoka refuse to eat the pancake that Tsuzuki cook so did the others. Well expect for the others new guest since they are new.-

After the meeting in the Kitchen. Kenji show the new guest around the mansion when the others went to their usual stuff to do.

Kanda : -was walking down the hallway when—

Allen : SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEE—!!.. –Allen said as HE dash out pass Kanda-

K-chan : ALLEN GET BACK HERE!!- K-chan yelled as she chase Allen and saw Kanda as she said- OH, HI BAkA YUU-CHAN!..

Kanda : DON'T CALL ME BY MY GIVEN NAME YOU BAKA!.. AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY MOYASHI-CHAN!! – He yelled back-

K-chan : ME AND KENJI AND HIKARU AND KAORU WHERE TRYING TO LET ALLEN WEAR THE COSTUME HE TO POSE TO WEAR ON HIS PLAY. BUT WHEN HE SAW IT HE SUDDENLY DASH OUT OF THE ROOM AND— -blink- Wait… DID YOU SAID CALL ALLEN YOUR 'MOYASHI-CHAN!?' –She stopped chase Allen then turn around to look at Kanda-

Kanda : -shook his head- 'Damn!. Me and my big mouth!. Quick think of something to lie to her!..' – He thought as he said- What are you talking about?!.. I didn't say anything like that!!

K-chan : Uh-huh!.. So dose that mean you like him?!..- She asked as she grinned at him-

Kanda : What the hell are you talking about?!.. Why would I like that baka moyashi?!..

K-chan : Oh, simple!. 1. You keep on calling him Moyashi and others insult nickname. And not by his given Name!. And 2. You keep on picking a fight with him. And 3. The last but not the less. You love to tease and piss him to death. That people can see and read you like a book!. So spit it!.. Are you or are you not in love with Allen. Cause it quite so obvious that you got A CRUSH on him!..

Kanda : -Kanda left eye twitched as he thought- 'Damn!. She get me!.. I don't want to admit my feeling to the Moyashi. Not now!..'

K-chan : --And you got easily jealous when Lavi hang around with Allen and when someone touch him and all the blah. Are you listing to me Bakanda?!.. Just say the magic words that your in love with the-- -K-chan said but was stopped when Allen came in and said-

Allen : Who in love?!.. –He asked as he looked between K-chan and Kanda. Cutely-

Kanda : -Turned red.- 'Agh!!.. Moyashi is looking at me too cutely!... Don't look at me like that before I do something stupid to you!' –Kanda Thought-

Allen : -Wave a hand in front of Kanda face- Hello?!.. Earth to Kanda you still there?!..

K-chan : -smirked evilly at Kanda- 'Oh, He in love with Allen alright!.. Plan A. Get Kanda to like Allen. Check.' –K-chan thought as he pull out a clipboard and mark the first plan a check.- 'Now. All I need to do is to get Allen to fall in love with Kanda so we can get the role play under control so their won't be any chaos!.. After I'm done making Kanda and Allen a couple. I'll be going to plan A and B part 2 : Make Dante and Vergil to love each other. And so on with Mello, Matt. Sasuke, Naruto, Roy and Ed and so on!. The Gakuen Heaven teams are all ready a couple seeing Kazuki and Keita confuse their feeling in the series. And so as the Junjou Romantica team too. Robert and Georges ARE already a couple but their relationships still need more help in getting to close each other like a true couple… The rest still need more effort!.. Ugh!.. This gonna take a long chapter!.. –Sigh-

Allen : --K-chan!.. OI!.. K?! –Allen said as he wave a finger at K-chan-

K-chan : --Hm?!.. You said something Allen?!..

Allen : -Sweat drop- Erm!.. Yeah!. I keep on calling you for the pass 3 times but you wouldn't respond!.. So what with Kanda and who he in love with?! –Allen asked looking happy-

K-chan : -Raise an eyes brown at Allen-.. Allen you seem to be.. Happy on finding out who Kanda likes!..

Allen : -Smile cutely- Of course!.. I'm willing to help Bakanda to get to know his crushes!..

K-chan : ……… Are you Sure about that, Allen!?.. O.o

Allen : -Nodded- Yup!..

K-chan : -looked at Kanda who was looking pretty stunned- .. Okay… You better not freak out when you found out who he like!.. Now!. Come here and Try this on- -K-chan said as he pull out the Blue Dress with a lot of white flower design on the lower part of the dress. The dress was a shoulder length making Allen to expose his shoulder. Allen face paled when he saw the dress. Then he dash away from K-chan and the cutely blue dress.- OI!.. Allen I thought you want to Help Kanda on finding his love life?!

Allen : -Yelled- YEAH!.. BUT THE DRESS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!.. – He run off-

K-chan then turn to look at Kanda who was now nose bleeding..

K-chan : …. ' I guess he was having a daydream of Allen in that blue dress. Kanda you hentai!.. But what the hell all the seme are hentai!.. –sweatdrop- .. Oi. Kanda you better do something about that nose bleed of your!..

Kanda : Shut up!.. Who fault is it?!... Not me!. It was you!.. All thanks to that Blue dress and showing it, in front of Allen when you know that I'll will have a-- -He stopped as he put a hand to his mouth as he blush-

K-chan : HA!.. I know it!.. So you DO had a crush on the Moyashi!..

Kanda : Shut up!.. I do not had a crush on that Bakamoyashi!.. –He said as HE blush-

K-chan : -wave a hand at Kanda- Yeah, yeah!. Sure, sure!.. Kanda, Allen, sitting on the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G--!! –K-chan sing sung-

Kanda : -unleash his Mugen and started to beat K-chan to hell- …

Just then everyone went near K-chan alone with the new guest as Akihiko and Misaki came near K-chan and Kanda holding hand.

Everyone : -froze. Then a rubber duck walked pass them- …..

Ichigo : OMG!!.. A GAY COUPLE!!...

Kadaj : IS A PDA A PDA A PDA!!.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.. –Kadaj and Ichigo panics as K-chan and Hitsugaya both kicked the two in the butt making the two to hit the floor-

Hitsugaya : oh, shut up!.. So what the problem if they are 'GAY'!.. Get over it!.. Is not like the whole world is prefect Mr.-I'm-a-homo!.. – Hitsugaya said as everyone giggles at the nickname of 'Mr.-I'm-a-Homo!' XD-

Ichigo and Kadaj : -Rub their butt as a vein popped in the head- Shut up!.. How come your not freaked out?!.. – They asked as Hitsugaya turned to look at Renji and Bayakuya-

Everyone : -Jaw dropped to the floor still a fly went inside of Kadaj mouth as he got choked by it- …..

K-chan : -sparkling in delight as she came near Renji and Bayakuya-.. Then, Then.. Who the SEME?!.. –She asked the two as Bayakuya pointed his finger to Renji-

Ichigo, Ishida : -turned white pale as they had a jaw drop to the floor- ….

Silence fields the room. As an Image popped to their mind of Bayakuya being a Uke and Renji as a seme….

3…

2….

1….

Everyone : OMGGGGGGG!!.. –panic then fainted expect to those who where a gay couple. Meaning the Gakuen Heaven, La Esperanca, Junjou Romantica, Loveless, Gravitation, Princess Princess team who just sweat drop at them alone with K-chan and Kanda, Allen and Miharu XD. Then Miharu turn around to look at k-chan and said-

Miharu : How come you didn't fainted, K?!.. O.o

K-chan : I'm a Yaoi ( aka : gay) fan and a supporter!.. X3

Miharu : …. –sweat drop- 'Thought so!..'

Just then Lockon and Teria Come in as the two danced the Kokoro no Tamago the opening song of Shugo Chara!.. As K-chan and the other sweat drop at the two.

At dinner time…

Everyone where eating lunch quietly. As Kanda keep a glace look at Allen every since now and then. So did Matt, Juubei, Sasuke, Roy and Muraki. Expect that Muraki where looking between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Georges keep on telling Robert who big and nice the mansion where while Robert just smiled at him. Lockon and Tieria where the suspicious one. They where acting like a couple. Well almost that is. Seeing the two talks about something. They were even whispering and.. Well doing things that make them look like they where a couple—which is they are not. K-chan was sending an eye brow at Lockon and Tieria on their weird behaviors.

Aallelujah : nee, nee, K!.. Think the two of them might be 'gay'? -Asked Aallelujah-

K-chan : -whisper back at Aallelujah- Might be. But I'm not sure… They acting like they are a couple. And they didn't care about doing it in a 'PDA'!..

Aallelujah : -nodded in agreement- … So.. Wanna go and find out if they are a couple or not?! –He asked while whispering it to k-chan-

K-chan : -squeal in delight at he whisper – Sure!... How about, doing it tonight?!.. You know spying on them?!

Aallelujah : -wink at K-chan- Sure why not!.. Is sound like fun anyway…

Akihiko : You two, up to something?! –Akihiko asked not looking at the two while eating his food. He was beside Allelujah while Misaki was to his left side. K-chan and Aallelujah epp-ed-

Allelujah : -sweat drop- Ah, no!.. Just seeing something suspicious. That all…

Akihiko : -nodded as he took a bit of his steak- …

After dinner…

K-chan and Aallelujah where following Lockon and Tieria after behind while the two where all lovely dove.

K-chan : -gasp and squeal- OMG!.. They are together!.. Damn. Wish I brought my camera with me!.. –She whisper to Aallelujah who was behind her-

When Lockon and Tieria got to Teria's room they bend goodnight as they hugged each other. K-chan squeals quietly beside Aalllelujah. Teria was about to open the door to his room and Lockon was about to go to his room when the two said.

Tieria and Lockon : we know you two been following us!. You might as well come out and show yourself!.. –The two said when K-chan and Allelujah made an anime style and fall down to the floor as k-chan said-

K-chan : -sweat drop- Since when did the two of you found out that we where spying on you?!

Lockon : Every since the begin!

K-chan and Allelujah : EHHH?!.. O.O" You mean every since Dinner time?!.. .

Tieria : Well yeah!... Lockon can hear everything on what the two of you were talking back there!.. And to ask your question to how?. He had a good sense of hearing!!

Allelujah : -whistle-

K-chan : -jaw dropped to the floor- …. So dose that mean the two of you are a couple?

Lockon : Ah ,no!

K-chan : Huh!?.. But back there, you two where acting all lovely dove!..

Tieria : We did that because. Lockon and Setsuna had a fight!.. And he asked me to pretend to be his new lover so that Setsuna would get jealous and… You get the idea…

K-chan : -blinked- Oh… WHAT?!..-Blink- You mean… Lockon and Setsuna are a… Couple?!... –she asked as the two nodded- Okay… But since when did you two confuse each other feeling?! – She asked Lockon-

Lockon : Every since I got my eye injure!.. You know. Before 2nd season started to show up!.. (1).

K-chan : oh I get it!.. He was worried about you still he spited it out and told you that he had a crush on you and you said the same thing, Am' I right?! –She asked as Lockon nodded- Wow!.. Such a small world!..

Tieria, Lockon, Aallelujah : -sweat drop at k-chan- 'Small world?...' –the three thought-

K-chan : if that the true!?.. Then that mean I won't have to worry about the story the two of you gonna play for. Since you told me that the two of you are a couple!.. So here the Script for the play. Oh, and also gave Setsuna the other one too, once the two of you settle things up!.. –She said as she handed the scripts to Lockon as Lockon nodded- Now, my only problem is… YOU Tieria!... –she said as the two blinked and said 'huh?'

Tieria: … If your asking me to who I like is… -he said as he blushed while looking at the person who is beside k-chan as K-chan eyes widen while Allelujah still looked dumfound-

K-chan : … -looked at Lockon- So you know who he like?!. .. –She asked Lockon as Lockon nodded-

Lockon : Of course. He told me before we agree to do the pretending play!..

K-chan : Ahh… Well.. Then… Shall we leave the two alone for awhile to confuse their feeling to each other? –she whisper it at Lockon ear as Lockon got the idea and nodded as k-chan and Lockon left the two- Well, then.. I'll have a business to talk to Lockon-chan about something. So can you two wait here for a while, while I and Lockon talk these things over—… There!.. –she said as she pointed to the other room which is Kanda room.. XD-

Aallelujah : -Shook his head- AH, Hey!.. Wait a minute… K, What you mean by that-- -Too late K-chan and Lockon already dash to Kanda's room as the two closed the door leaving the two alone—.. –Aalllelujah had a sweat drop on his head as he turned to look at the blushing Tieria-

Tieria : Ah.. A-Ano… Aallelujah.. Um... I… -blush-

Aallelujah : Y-Yes?!.. –bathump. Heart beating-

Tieria : I.. Umm… -Thunk!. A small book hit Tieria in the back of his head as he turn around and glare at the half-closed-half-open door in Kanda's room-

Aallelujah : ….- Sweat drop-

Inside Kanda's room.

Lockon : -sweat drop at K-chan sudden act. She was the one who thrown-ed the small book at Tieria-

Back at Tieria and Aallelujah…

Tieria : -rubbed his head as he sweat drop- …Aallelujah.. I… I think I LOVE YOU!.. –He yelled the last part as he blushed-

Aallelujah : ……… '(gasp).. My Tieria like me too?.. Awww, How cute!' –He thought then hugged Tieria as he said- I Love you too!..

Tieria : -shock, then cuddle as Aallelujah hugged him. As he mutter.- Love you too!.. –Then the two parted apart as the two looks into each other eyes then made a passionate kiss-

Inside Kanda's room..

K-chan : -squealed in delight- .Kyaaaa!!.. So cute!.. I think I'm melting!... They're so cute together.. –Melt-

Lockon : -sweat drop as a vein popped on his head as he mumble something like 'Damn, Yaoi freak!' XD

TBC…

-o-o-o-

Me : Gosh!.. The last part was so Fluffy!.. . Oh yeah on the No. 1 Remember on the episode 23?. Where Lockon got shoot by the laser bean of the enemy!?.. I thought that might make a good example of a reason or so on.. Just image.. Lockon and Setsuna confuse there feeling—Although I know that would never happen in the series--.. ... I just wanna made up on how Lockon and Setsuna would confuse their feeling, So I thought that part might be a good idea or something. Uh.. I think?!... ... And I'm still wait for a suggestions on any fair tale story to add so that the rest of the character could have a play to role with it!..

Thought I'm more of a Lockon x Tieria fan. (Cause I think this pair kinda 'Cute' to me. ). And I think Lockon x Setsuna is a fine pairing too. And I don't like the pair of Lockon x Aallelujah. I just can't or don't like Aallelujah as a Uke. -.-".

11


	11. Chapter 9 little fun,play & Romantica!

Chapter 9 : A little fun and plan

Chapter 9 : A little fun and play and Romantica scene!

Me : Hello, Guys and Sorry for the long wait. Here some Cookies and some chocolate milk for everyone for my apologize for not updating in a long while.. I'll shall make the other chapter of My 'Only You!' stories soon too.. Oh and to let you know!.. I add the Code Geass Characters in this story.. Because I think Lelouch deserves a credit from his hard work in the series and I think adding him here in my fanfic is a good idea. I think. Lelouch death in R2 just got and hurt me deeply.. Lelouch.. Your fans love and miss you, Lelouch!!.. TT oh and to let you know. I just started watching the Code Geass episode last 3 week ago. Okay let shall stat the story now shall we?!

-O-O-O-

Chapter 9 : A little fun and play and Romantica scene!

A week later.. In the kitchen…

K-chan was making herself some 'peanut butter sandwich' and some 'cold chocolate milk' for breakfast. Ichigo came in as he yawned and saw k-chan as he said.

Ichigo : Morning baka!

K-chan : Is k-chan not baka, you stupid Strawberry-chan..

Ichigo : 'A vein popped on his head as he and K-chan were having a glaring contest.'

Just then the door bell in the living room rang as K-chan and Ichigo stopped glaring at each other and blinked and looked at the closed door on the kitchen. As they heard Kenji saying 'I'll get it!' on the hallway, then went back on glaring at each other. Ichigo was about to unleash his katana when Kenji slammed the door open in the kitchen as Ichigo jumped at k-chan. K-chan looked at Ichigo with a sweat drop on her head as Ichigo grinned at her, as she dropped Ichigo to the floor with a loud thump. Then she looked at her twin brother with a risen eyebrow as Kenji said in a cheerful tone.

Kenji : K-chan!.. They're her. They're here. They're in the living room sis.!

K-chan : HERE, WHO?!

Kenji : 'frowned at his twin sis and said'.. Yoite, Miharu, and the Code Geass team are here!.. 'He said as he rolled his eyes and looked at k-chan with a slight glare'

K-chan : 'blinked' oh.. OH!.. Right I forgot!.. I told them to come and help me do the role play games.

Ichigo : EH!?.. YOU WHAT?!.. 'Ichigo asked K-chan. As Uyruu came out of nowhere and he asked'

Uyruu : dose that mean. They'll be doing a role on the play too?!. 'He asked k-chan as she nodded.' Oh.. What part of play they're gonna do?

K-chan : Suzaku and Lelouch will play the Sleeping Beauty or Romeo and Juliet. While Yoite and Miharu will play the Little Mermaid!..

Ichigo : 'sweat drop' I feel sorry for them!..

Uyruu : …. Dose they know that they are here for 'that' play, k?!. 'He asked'

K-chan : 'Is thinking. Then grinned at Uyruu as Uyruu tense.' Ah. NO!.. If I tell them they just gonna freak out like I did to you guys and.. You get what I mean!.. 'She said as she give that 'evil-glare with the psychotics theme song that been played in the background. Uyruu sweatdrop while Ichigo fainted on the floor with a loud thump!. (an : lol Ichigo. XD). Kenji poking Ichigo with a stick as k-chan sweat drop at Ichigo and left the kitchen to go the living room.'

In the living room..

Allen : 'looked at Lelouch' ….

Lelouch : 'flinch when Allen keep on glance at him ever now and then as he got annoyed by it and said.'. Is there something wrong? 'Lelouch asked as Allen shook his head a no answer and said.'

Allen : No. Is nothing. By the way I'm Allen Walker!.. 'Allen said as he pulls out his hand for a shake hand with Lelouch. Lelouch looked at it as he smiled at Allen and shook his hand.'

Lelouch : Nice to meet you. Allen, I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia.' Lelouch said. Allen gasped as Dino, Squalo, Hayato, Thobari, Lavi, Ahikiho, Hiroki, Kazuki (of Only the Ring of finger Knows), Roy, Ed got chocked on their whatever they are drinking. While Mokuro and Xanus looked.. Skeptical. Tsuna, Misaki and the rest looked confuse as Tsuna asked Dino'

Tsuna : Ne, Ne. Dino-san. Why are you guys gasping?!..

Dino : Ano.. Tsuna.. The Britannia is a Family name that came from a long history. In short. The Britannia is a nobility family. They control half of the countries!.. 'Dino said. As he had a sweat runs down from his forehead as he thought. 'But what confuse me is. Why is the Britannia Prince doing here?!' he asked to know one in particular. As Tsuna gasped so did the other.'

Tsuna, Misaki : 'Gasp' Y-You're a Royal Prince?!..

Lelouch : 'frowned' Being a prince doesn't mean I don't have the right to stay whenever I want to stay or live right?!.. SO please relax and stay clam. And please DON'T threat me like a 'Prince' and threat me like a normal person.. I really hate it when people threat me like I'm some kind of a higher up.. 'He said as he sighed. His older and younger sibling looked at him with the look of. "OHH- is-that-so?' look on there face as they glance at him while he glared hard at them.'

Tsuna : ah.. Sure.. Thing. Lelouch-kun!.. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada.. 'He said'

Lelouch : 'shook his head and said' You're a Japanese?!.. 'He asked as Tsuna nodded'

Tsuna : Yes, I'm a Japanese. Me and.. Thobari, Miharu, Wataru, Hiroki, Nowaki, Kazuki, Juubei, Ginji, Ban, Ichigo, Uyruu, Kanda and everyone here are.. Well expect for.. Dino, Mokuro, Xanus, Squalo, Edward, Al, Dante, Vergil, Nero, Tamaki, Matt, Mello, L, Allen. Cross Maria, Tiedoll, Lockon, Setsuna, Tieria and so on..' Tsuna said as Lelouch nodded. Just then the door to the living room slammed open as K-chan said'

K-chan : Hello, New comers!.. And welcome to my mansion!. Buwahahaha!. 'K-chan said and made a psychotics laugh as Edward throw a book at her face' Ouch!..' She put a hand on her face as she yelled at Ed with a vein popped on her head' WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR EDWARD!? 'She yelled and gave Ed a hard glare'

Ed : 'Glare back at K-chan and said.' YOU AND YOUR STUPID PSYCHOTIC TACTICS IS SOO ANNOYING AND IS FREAKING AND SCARING THE NEW COMERS, YOU BAKA-IDIOT!! –He yelled back at k-chan as the two keep on glaring at each other-

Lockon and everyone: 'sweat drop at the two and ignore them arguing as they all thought. Ed you're the Idiot one!.. Baka mean Idiot you baka!'.

Allen: Ignore Ed and K-chan. Lelouch!.. By the way. Welcome to your new home. Please make yourself at home everyone!. 'Allen said as he gave them his most gently smile. Rangiku blinked and squealed as she hugs Allen and said.'

Rangiku : Awww.. Your so cute when you gave that gently smile Allen-kun! 'She hugged him tiredly still Allen can't breath'

Allen : Ran-chan!. Can't… Breath!!.. 'He paled as Rangiku let him go and said sorry to him. As Allen said 'is okay' to her'

K-chan : 'stopping arguing with Ed and ignore him saying 'Oi, get back here' and the 'I'm not done with you yet!' and went back to them and said.' Anyone wanna play some games?!.. 'She asked everyone. Lelouch and the whole Code Geass team gave her an eyebrow while the others paled. As they thought of the 'Truth or Dare games'

Dante, Vergil, Kadaj, Ichigo (who just got in when Ed throw the book at K-chan face a while ago was there) said "NO!.. " As the others sweat drop at them. K-chan ignores the four of them while the four went to the emo-ing mood on the concern because K-chan had just ignored them.'

Suzaku : 'risen an eyebrow at Dante, Vergil, Ichigo and Kadaj as he asked Lockon' What with them? 'He pointed his thumb toward Dante, Vergil, Ichigo and Kadaj who where emo-ing on the corner of the living room'

Lockon : 'He sighed and so did everyone' They just been over reacting because k-chan is talking about her craziest games called the 'Truth or Dare games" 'Lockon said as he sighed again when the four didn't stop being emo-ing and bubbling nonsense..'

Lelouch : 'Ish thinking' "Truth or Dare games, huh?!. 'He said as he smirked. Suzaku shock his head and paled. He knows when. Lelouch give that smirk. Mean his up to something.'

Kallen : wasn't that the games about when you spin the bottle and when the bottle stopped at you the person who's spin the bottle will ask you to pick weather you pick 'Truth or Dare'. And when you pick 'Dare' the person will dare you with whatever that person want to 'Dare' you with, right?!. 'Kallen asked as Lelouch blinked'

Lockon : .. Yes. The 'Truth and Dare games' is about that, why?! 'He asked Kallen'

Kallen : Nothing. Just wanted to make sure if my info is correct!.

K-chan : So. You guys are up to it?!.. 'She asked the new guest and ignore the others because she know that they will say "NO!" to her'

Lelouch : 'Nodded his head' Sure why not?!. Sound like fun. And I'm bored anyway. 'He said as k-chan smiled in delight as everyone paled. Kadaj and Dante had fainted while Ichigo was about to jump out of the window to the living room when K-chan was near him and sense that he was about to jump of the window and she then grabbed his back collar and pulled him back inside the living room with a loud thump and pulled out an empty bottle out of nowhere when Vergil and Ichigo jaw dropped as they thought of 'Where the heck did she get that or where the heck did that bottle came from?'.

K-chan : 'went to the floor near the TV of the living room as she said' Okay everyone. Gather around so that we can start the games.. 'She said as everyone went near and gathers around as K-chan spinn-ed the bottle as the bottle stopped at Ichigo.'

Tamaki played the R.I.P sound on the background as Kadaj and the others told Ichigo a 'Good Luck' as Ichigo sweat drop and paled'

K-chan : ICHIGO!.' K-chan said in a happy tone as Ichigo shiver and tense up and said'

Ichigo : N-Nani!?

K-chan : 'Gave Ichigo the evil smirk and said' Ichi, I dare you to wear a pink bunny suit and dance the Hare Hare Youkai of Haruhi Sumaiya! 'She said as Ichigo sweat drop and paled and did what's his dare was and wear a pink bunny suit and dance the Hare Hare Youkai in front of everyone as Everyone laughed while the others sweat drop. The Code Geass team jaw dropped to the floor while Lelouch was smirking the whole time'

Lelouch : 'This place might just sound fun and enjoying. Maybe I should stay here a little longer..' He thought as he glanced at Suzaku' 'Maybe I can even Dared Suzaku to kiss me without using my Geass on this games.. 'He thought as he made a laugh at the back of his head.'

When Ichigo was done doing his dare…

Ichigo : There I'm done. Now is mine turn to spin the bottle! 'He said as he spins the bottle. Then the bottle stopped at Dante as he Smirked' Nee, Dante. I dare ya to Bonk k-chan three times with this!. 'He said as he pull out the CPU of the computer and handed it to Dante as Dante took it and turn around and gave k-chan the evilly smile as k-chan jaw dropped while she paled and backed away a little and said'

K-chan : Now wait a minute there Dan—'Too late, Dante already bonked her with the CPU three times as everyone sweat drop at Dante and K-chan. As Dante was done bonking K-chan with the CPU. He throw the CPU at the back of him and leave the oh-so-poor-little K-chan that had a wound all over her from the hard Bonking Dante did to her as Dante went back to the floor and Pick up the bottle and spin it while the rest and everyone sweat drop at him. Just then.. The Bottle stopped at his twin brother Vergil as Vergil shook his head up and glare at Dante as Dante said.'

Dante : Ne, Bro. I Dare ya to.. Jump at the window and scream like a girl!.. 'Dante said while everyone blinked then giggles at what Dante Idea was. As Vergil glare hard on Dante but did what his dare was. Before his was about to jump off the window he turn his head around and said to Dante.'

Vergil : Oh, Just you wait little brother and your so dead when is my turn—' Vergil said but was stopped off as Dante said 'yeah, yeah' and kicked him off making him fall off the window and scream like a girl loudly'

Everyone sweat drop at Dante while K-chan laughed her head off at the screaming Vergil as they all heard a loud thump coming from Vergil and a loud 'Ouch!' was heard from below.'

Kadaj : 'looked at the window from where Vergil fall off too as he had a sweat drop on his head and said' Poor Vergil!..' As he turn to his left and saw K-chan had a tape recorder as he sweat drop'

K-chan : I record. Vergil voice. Gonna add it to my Friendsters and Myspace and Skypee!.. 'She said as she grinned to no one in particular'

Everyone sweat drop at K-chan. Just then Vergil came back in with a broken elbow and a messes cloth from the fall as he glare harder at Dante and went to spin the bottle then the bottle stopped at K-chan. K-chan shook her head.

Vergil : K-chan. I dare you to kicked Dante hard still he fall off the window over there!.. 'he pointed to the window to where Dante just kicked him as everyone sweat drop'

Kadaj : Like yo dude. Isn't it that where Dante kicked you!?. O.o

Vergil : Yeah. So?!.. This is like a. "Pay Back!" 'Vergil said as he laughed like a crazy mad man still he got choked by it. And everyone sweat drop at him as K-chan did what her 'Dare' was and kicked Dante by the window to where Vergil had been kicked too. As Dante scream like a baby and calling for his mammy. XD. Everyone sweat drop at Dante scream.'

After the fall.. Dante came back in the living room. With a broken right leg and a Dog bite his left arms as he shook it off and with stretch all over his face and a bleeding shoulder and a torn of cloth and a stinking smelly of a dead fish. Everyone sweat drop at Dante as they all turn around and ignore Dante as it was K-chan turn to spin the bottle. She spins the bottle as the bottle stopped at Suzaku.

Suzaku. Shook his head up and gave a confuse and worries look on his face as K-chan smirked and said.

K-chan : Nee, Suzaku. I dare ya to Kiss Lelouch in a passionate kiss!.. 'She said as she squealed in delight with her dare. Suzaku seem to look dead as his face paled and turn to a color of red. He was blushing hardly as everyone had a jaw drop to the floor while Xanus and Kanda sighed. She just have to be the oh-so-Abnormal tic-yaoi-freak- of-some-kind-of-a-sister to Xanus and Kenji and as Suzaku hand shiver and went near to the eye-wide Lelouch as he kiss Lelouch in a passionate kiss as K-chan squealed in delight. Everyone jaw drop while, Kallen and the whole Order of the Black Knight paled.

Cornelia Covers Nunnally eyes from seeing the scene as Jeremiah, Rolo, Clovis Rival had fainted, Schneizel, Lloyd, Rakshata and C.C where shocked by it but doesn't look like they affected by it. They didn't even show and expression or reaction to it.

Cecile where supervised by the sudden act that Suzaku did but she just covers her mouth to hide her fan-girl-ing smile and blush a little. Diethard video the whole scene that Suzaku did while Milly joined K-chan in the squealing and saying 'Kyaa!' out loud. Li Xingke and Todo cover Tianze and Kayuga eyes from seeing the scene after all. Yaoi scene is not for younger ages!. XD Gino and the whole Knights of Rounds looked some what.. Well they had a sweat drop on their head as Gino had his one finger rise up in the air to say something but couldn't do it. Anya. Well she not affected by it. In fact she just did her usually doing.. Typing something on her mobile phone.

Is takes about 5 minute still the two broken the kiss as everyone had a blushing face. And so did Suzaku. Lelouch on the other hand had a blush on his face and was.. Well, lost in thought as he was looking stunned and.. Still. K-chan and Milly wave a hand in front of him.

Milly : Wow!.. He totally lost it! – Milly said as she gave a skeptical look on her face and took out a camera and picture it-

K-chan : He must be traumatizes already!. –She sighed. As everyone looked a Suzaku-

Suzaku : What?! –suzaku asked as he glare at them-

Everyone : 'raise a hand up for a defend as they all said' Nothing, Nothing!

Lloyd : You went a little overboard there with your kisses. Suza-kun!. 'Lloyd said as he was smacked lightly on the head with a clipboard by Cecile'

Suzaku : …. 'Suzaku didn't say anything as K-chan keep on poking him with her index finger and said.'

K-chan : Earth to Suzaku. Is your turn to spin the bottle!. 'She said in a happy tone as everyone sweat drop at her. As she add since Suzaku didn't respond'. Suzaku. If you don't snap out of it. I'm gonna 'Dare' Gino and force him to 'RAPE' your Lulu-chan!.. 'She said as Gino yelled the 'Hey!' but been ignored by her as Suzaku snap out of and pull out a sword and pointed it to Gino and said'

Sazuka : Oh. Do Dare to do it, Gino and you'll never ever see the end of the world if you 'Rape' 'MY' Lulu-chan!..- He said with full of anger as Gino sweat drop while everyone where looking stunned and the whole room was 'Silent' As Milly broke the 'silent' and said.'

Milly : Did Suzaku just said.. 'MY' Lulu-chan??.. 'she asked to no one'

Everyone : ……………………………………………

K-chan : 'beeped in delight as she yelled bit loud' Kyaaaa!!.. Awww… How cute!.. Suzaku-kun like Lelouch-kun!.. 'she squealed happily as she went 'Yaoi' fan girl mood as she keep on daydreaming of Suzaku and Lelouch, holding hand everyday and being all fluffy to each others as everyone sweat drop at her. Just then Lelouch snap out from his 'lost-in-thought mood'

Lelouch : 'blinked at k-chan and at everyone and at Suzaku 'who' had his sword pointed to Gino nose as he asked' .W-what.. Happen?! 'He asked'

Dante : ' Blinked' oh. Your back?!.. 'Dante said to Lelouch as Lelouch repeated his question'

Lelouch : Dante-san, What happen here?!..

Dante : 'is thinking before saying the answer to Lelouch'… Well you see.. Suzaku over there is 'He pointed his thump to Suzaku as he continue saying' Is pointing his Sword to Gino.. Because. K-chan had just said to Suzaku that "If you don't snap out of it. I'm gonna 'Dare' Gino and force him to 'RAPE' your Lulu-chan!.." in happy tone. Because Suzaku there. Was stunned awhile ago when. The blue haired guy over there that the wearing an eye glass said (an : He is pointing his finger at Lloyd). "That Suzaku was Overboard with his Kisses" that he gave you!. . Then when Suzaku heard. What K-chan said. Did he pull out his sword and pointed it at Gino nose and said that "If you Dare to do it, Gino and you'll never ever see the end of the world if you 'Rape' 'MY' Lulu-chan!". 'Dante said as he looked at Lelouch who was.. Well speechless from what Dante just said. Dante looked at him weirdly as he walks away form the speechless Lelouch.'

Lelouch on the other hand. Walked to where Suzaku was and grab his shoulder. As Suzaku gasped because he was pulled away from Gino when he was trying to threat Gino to death and turn around to see who just grabbed him but stopped as he face to face with a blushing Lelouch as he asked.

Suzaku : W-what is it, Lelouch?.. 'He asked as he blushed'

Lelouch : 'Looked away from Suzaku and said' Ano… Dante said that you told Gino that if Gino raped me you would kill him. And he also said that you called me.. 'Yours Lulu'..Is like.. You owned me or something.. 'Lelouch said. As everyone where looking at the two like they where watching some soap opera TV show as Kallen and K-chan where Watching the two with some popcorn with them that came from out of nowhere. While Dante and Kadaj, Ichigo where drinking some cold shake as they made a loud sound of drinking their shake as everyone turn around to them and glared at them as the three paled as they stopped drinking their shake as everyone went back on watching the Suzalulu Opera scene.. XD'

Suzaku : I.. Well I.. 'Suzaku was trying to say something but couldn't because he doesn't know what to say and he was blushing hardly. As Leouch finally looked at him through the eyes and so did Suzaku as Lelouch said'

Lelouch : Suzaku.. Do you.. (Blush).. Do you. L-love me?!.. 'He asked as he blushed. Suzaku looked surprise and shocked but clamed down and was known blushing as he said.'

Suzaku : Y-Yes.. I like you and love you, ever since I met you.. 'Suzaku said as Lelouch blinked then gave Suzaku a gently and happy smile as he throw himself at Suzaku as the two fall to the floor with a light thump. As Lelouch hugged him and said'

Lelouch : I love you too!.. 'He said as he gave Suzaku a kiss on his check. As K-chan was about to squeal in delight when Milly and Cecile cover k-chan mouth from squealing too loud while Kallen grabbed hold of K-chan waist because k-chan was struggling from what just Milly and Cecile did. Dante and Vergil sweat drop at Milly, Kallen and Cecile sudden act. Lloyd wishlet at the scence while Rivalz, Ohgi, Clovis, Gino had a jaw drop to the floor. Odyssesus and Schneizel alone with Cornelia just looked at the two speechless. Anya just raises an eyebrow at the two. Diethard. Again video tape the whole scene.'

C.C: I feel sorry for the whole Britannia and the Order of the Black Knights and the Knights of Rounds. 'C.C said as everyone looked at her. Milly and Cecile let's their hand off of K-chan mouth as the two looked at C.C. While K-chan breath for air as Kadaj looked at her with a sweat drop on his head as Gino asked C.C'

Gino: Now why would you say that?! 'He asked'

C.C: Because-'She said as she played with the tip of her hair' because. Lelouch is a Prince and he was once the Leader of the Black Knights!. And Szuaku is one of the Rounds of Knights. A servers from the King!. And also.. Lelouch Knights!.. 'C.C said as everyone (expect the Code Geass team gasped).'

Kadaj : 'Gasped' OMG!.. a Princes and it's Knights are. Are.. Lovers?!..' he said as he fainted everyone sweat drop at him'

Clovis: Oh, Lelouch, My dear little Brother, You have disappointed us!.. Father is not gonna like this when he found out about you being gay. You too Suzaku!.. 'Clovis said as he make an Over dramatic action. Shneizel sweat drop at him and so did everyone'

Lelouch : 'a vein popped on his head as he shouted out to Clovis' Clovis, Shut up!.. And stop being such a Drama Queen!.. 'Lelouch said as everyone blinked then laughed out loud at the thought of Clovis being a 'Drama Queen' XD

K-chan : 'sweat drop' This gonna be a long way to go before the play started!... Of.. And by the way.. Look like I won't have to have a problem with Suzaku and Lelouch since the two of them just confused to each other feeling!.. 'K-chan said as she checked the list for her Couple plan to be together so that she can get started the play as Vergil looked at her with a sweat drop.'

Lockon : -sighed- Look like the whole people here is turning 'Gay'. 'He said as everyone looked at him. Then everyone panicked and yelled to Lockon'

Everyone: SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?! 'Everyone yelled at Lockon as the clock on the wall fall off it place as Suzaku and Lelouch had a sweat drop on their head as the two ignore everyone complain and demanding to k-chan to explain the mean of all this and those as the two just went to their little world and kissed in front of everyone as Vergil sweat drop at the two and when everyone stopped asking K-chan for an explanation and looked at the new couple and jaw drop to the floor Suzaku and Lelouch where kissing at each other without caring a thing to the world.'

Kadaj : 'had a vein popped on his head as he open the door to the living room and walk out and went to the kitchen for lunch as he mumble.' This gonna be a whole lot of abnormal world of fandom!.. '

TBC…

Me : hello guys and sorry for not updating for so long and Sorry if the pages is full of Code Geass Scence. Like I said Lelouch death just hurt me. And I just feel like adding Lelouch and Suzaku here on my fandom!. And didn't feel like doing the fanfic still I get over Lelouch death!... So.. I feel like adding the Code Geass here. Lelouch deserve a Hug and some loving he did all the hard work for the world peace in Code Geass R2.. So here for Lelouch I shall add you to my Random Dorm House. You deserve a better place to live Lelouch. And the Fandom is just the right place. lol!.. XD jk jk. Don't kill me Lulu!.. TT.TT Well that for now. Ciao and Lelouch.. You will always remain in the heart of your fans (an: I'm one of them Lelouch!!)


	12. 12 Chapter 10 : The Customs

Chapter 10 : The Customs

(A.N : Before we continue the story. I like to say sorry for keep you guys wait too long and sorry that I couldn't continue my other story anymore.. I feel really guity about it!. DX and one thing before we go to the story… I changed the pair in Gundam 00. The new pairs now are Lockon x Tieria... I'm kinda.. Not good in 'Lockon x Setsuna' fanfic pairing so I changed it. _ And I wanna say I'm sorry for those who are a 'Lockon x Setsuna' Fan!.. Since I changed the pair!. ^^")

-o-o-o-

Chapter 10 : The Customs!. XD

The next week...

In the living room. Where everyone was.. Well, Lelouch's older siblings where glaring at him and Suzaku who where on the cough reading some novel. Well, Is more of Lelouch reading a novel books to Suzaku as Suzaku grinned at Lelouch whenever Lelouch made and eye contact with him. Vergil took a glance at the two as he sighed and give up. The two where in a 'Lovely-doves' mood. And so as Lockon and Tieria who was on the other side of the table as Tieria was trying to feed Lockon with the ice cream Sunday. Dante joined his older twin as the two sighed at the sight in between their sides. XD

Sasuke and Naruto on the other, hand where playing ps3 on the other side of the living room. While Ed and Allen where having a 'Poker Duel'. Which was funny. Because Ed had lost for almost 3,432 times as everyone sweat drop at Ed who just doesn't want to give up and accepts that he had lose the games. Lavi, Tyki and Kanda sighed at Allen. They where the only one who knows that Allen was a prom cheater when is come to Poker. By just looking at the 'Black side' of Allen the three already knew the moment that Allen showed 'his' other personality that he was cheating.

Misaki on the other hand was vacuuming the floor while Akihiko was reading his soon to be novel to be release next month as he had a coffee in his other hand.

Kazuki (of Only the Ring Finger knows) seat the opposite side of Wataru as he and Kadaj where playing uno games.

Just then the door to the living room slammed open as everyone turned around to see who was at the door. As they all had a sweat drop at the sight of K-chan who was by the door with two big boxes behind her. Tamki played the 'RIP' sound behind k-chan as Dante, Ichigo, Kadaj shiver at the sound while Renji jumped near L as L had a sweat drop on his head and dropped Renji to the floor with a loud 'thump!'.

Kenji went near his twin sister and asked.

Kenji : "Nee, Sis. What ups? With this boxes for?. And what inside it?!." He asked as he looked at the box with a risen eyebrow as he turned to his twin sister for an answer as he saw his little twin sister was giving him that 'Almighty-grin' that said. 'I have a surprise and you all gonna love it' look on her face which can describe as the opposite direction, actually.

K-chan notice that everyone where glancing at her as she turned around and said.

K-chan : "Nee, Everyone. Come and gather around to take your customs for the play!." She said as everyone blinked and looked at each other as they turned around to look at K-chan then to the boxes on the floor then went back to look at k-chan as they all sighed and gather around as they saw K-chan rampage to get something inside the box.

123 second later.

K-chan finally pulled something. And that something happen to be a light baby blue dress as she said "YO. Allen-chan!, come here and try your customs so that I can see if it's fit well or it's needed to be adjusted!" She said as everyone blinked at the sight of the dress then turns to look at Allen. As everyone finally burst out laughing.

Kadaj : who was laughing on the floor while slamming both his hand and said in a laughs tone. "OMG!. Allen-k-kun. I-is g-gonna, W-wear t-that outfit f-for t-the play!?." He asked. Allen didn't find it funny. In fact he looked paler then before as Kenji gave Allen a risen eyebrow and wave a hand in front of him as Allen didn't respond.

Kenji : "yo, dude. I think Allen lost it!?" He said as everyone turned to look at him expect for Kadaj, Ichigo, Ed, Dante. Rivalz, Lockon and Hallelujah who were still on the floor laughing hard at the thought of Allen wear a girly blue dress.

Just then Lavi said.

Lavi : "Quick!. Somebody get a cold water with ice of bucket in it and purr it at Allen head!.. "He said as he panics as Kanda looked at Lavi with a risen eyebrow as Tyki said.

Tyki : "That a good idea, Bunny-boo!." Tyki said as Lavi replied of a 'Don't call me 'bunny-poo!. You hentai!' in the back as Kanda eyebrow twitched as he snapped and said.

Kadna : "Oh for cry it out loud!.." He said as he went near Allen and kissed him onto the lips as everyone stopped doing their things and looked at Kanda sudden act. Dante, Ichigo and Ed stopped laughing and looked at Kanda kissing Allen while Lockon, Hallelujah and Kadaj had a jaw drop to floor at the sight of it. Gino made an howling sound as K-chan said 'Wow!' and took a picture of Kanda kissing Allen in front of everyone.

Minute later...

Kanda is still kissing his Moyashi-chan. (aka : Allen). As everyone was still speechless and had a jaw dropped to the floor. While a fly made it way inside of Sasuke mouth as he got chocked by it as Naruto sweat drop at Sasuke. K-chan was still taking a picture at the scene. Vergil sighed as he went near Kanda and stopped the kiss as Kanda glared at him as Vergil said.

Vergil : "What?!.. You're still not satisfied with that?!" He asked as he looked at Kanda with this look 'O.o'. As everyone jaw dropped even more when they heard what Vergil just said. As Kadaj freaked out and said.

Kadaj : "G-G-G-G-GAY!?!?.. Omg!!.. Kanda is a Gay too!?!?.. Is the end of the world I tell ya!.. Everyone here is turning Gay!.." He said as he panicked and run around in circle as everyone sweat drop at Kadaj. K-chan rushed near Kadaj and kicked him hard still he was send flying still he fall off the window as everyone heard him screamed the. 'Mammy!!' followed by a loud splash!.

Everyone sweat drop at Kadaj as Vergil looked down to where Kadaj fall off to. Kadaj had just fallen off the 15th floor of the mansion window. Minute later they all heard a loud dashing as the door to the living room brushed open as they all saw Kadaj standing by the door with a messed hair and a wounded arms and a torn cloths and a shark bite on Kadaj left legs. As everyone all eyed the shark as everyone Expect Lockon and the Gundam 00 team, Code Geass, JunJou Romantica and the other new member all thought of. 'WTF!?.. How did that shark get near him!?.. Kadaj didn't fell in the oceanl. He felled near the pool!. So how did Sharky got him?!' they all thought.

Dante then turn to look at Squalo and said.

Dante : "Yo, Dude!... Isn't that one of your family member!?." He joked as he looked at Squalo and pointed to the shark that still stuck to Kadaj left legs as Kadaj tried to pry off the shark. Squalo glared hard at Dante as he said.

Squalo : "OI!. DANTE, DO YOU WANNA HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?!". He yelled as a vein popped on his head. While Dante both raise his hand in defend. As Lockon butted in and said.

Lockon : "Who would have a 'shark' for a pet?!.'' he asked as Dino said with a sigh.

Dino : ''K-chan do!. And that shark name is 'Sharky!'.." Dino said.

Lockon : "Sharky--.... "He said but stopped as he raise his eyebrow at Dino and added "How do you even know his name?!..." He asked as Dino sighed and said.

Dino : "That shark is 'K-chan' Pet and she named it 'Sharky'. We knows cause that was her pet when she was 12!.. She's 16 now!.. What shocked me is that.. How did Sharky got here?!.. Wasn't he was from way back home?!.." He asked K-chan as she nodded while he blinked and added with a sceptical look on his face. "Then how did he got here?!" he asked her again as she grinned and said.

K-chan : "Do you. Remember when my big brother got here?!." She asked Dino as he nodded as she continues. "I told my twin brother, Kenji to bring him along with them. That how!" she said as she grinned at Dino as Dino had a jaw dropped to the floor as Squalo butted in and said.

Squalo : "I thought bringing a sea pet in the airport was forbidden?!." He asked as everyone had the same thought as what Squalo said,

K-chan : "Well yes. Is it 'Forbidden' But my big brother had it shipped by our own ships. Just to bring it here. So.. Any question?!" She asked as everyone eyes widen and had a jaw dropped to the floor expect for Dino, Squalo who just sweat drop as Mukuro said.

Mukuro : "Well, That explain why 'Sharky' is here!.. But. Why is 'Sharky' biting Kadaj left legs?!." He asked as he laughed at Kadaj who was still trying to pry 'Sharky' off of him.

Kenj : "Sharky don't usually bite anyone. If he bite someone, 'mean' he like that person!.." Kenji said as he sweat drop at Sharky who still wouldn't let Kadaj's left legs go.

K-chan : "Awww.. 'Sharky' Like Kadaj.. I think his in love with you Kada-chan!" K-chan said as she poking Kadaj right check as Kadaj had a vein popped in his head as he said.

Kadaj : "SHARKY, IS A GAY TOO?!..."He asked as K-chan nodded as he panicked and said. "OMG!!!.. YOUR PET 'SHARKY' IS A GAY!?!?.. EWWWW.. GET HIM OFF ME!.. GET HIM OFF MEEEEEE--!!" he screamed as he shook Sharky hard to get it off of him as everyone just made a small chuckling as Dino and Squalo just sweat drop at him. While k-chan ignore him and dragged Allen alone with Kanda as she said.

K-chan : "Come on now, Allen-chan, Is time to try your customs!" She said as Allen tried to struggle from K-chan grips as she took Kanda hand and dragged him alone as Kanda complained.

Kanda : "OI!. BAKA. IF THE MOYASHI THE ONLY ONE YOU NEEDED. DON'T DRAG ME ALONE!!" he said as he tries to let himself go from K-chan grip.

K-chan : "Oh, shut up! Bakanda. I needed you to hold Allen still for me while I'll put the dress on him!" She said as Kanda blinked and didn't complain anymore as he helped K-chan dragged Allen in the changing room as everyone sweat drop at Kanda.

When the three where inside the changing room.

Kanda holds Allen still as K-chan took off Allen cloth as everyone heard Allen scream the 'Kyaa!..' and with the 'You prevent" as he added. "Kanda?!.. What are you—.. Wa-wa-wait a minute.. You wouldn't.. Kyaaa!.. Kanda don't you 'Dare' pull off my pants.' As he added when k-chan tries to put the bra on Allen chest. ' Kyaa.. K-chan don't you dare. Put the bra on me!!.. STOOOOPPPP!!!.. SOMEBODY, ANYBODY.. HEEEEELLLPPPP!!" he screamed as everyone outside the changing room sweat drop at Allen complains.

Minute later. Allen came out of the changing room as he open the door to the changing room with a loud slam as everyone turned around to look at him. Everyone where stunned for a while. Dante drool at the sight of Allen. He was wearing a light baby blue dress with flower below the dress. All in all the dress was a below the knee as he was wearing a white boots and the tops of the dress was a shoulder length. As he was also wearing a white wigs that pulled in a piggy ponytail with blue ribbon in it. Behind Allen was Kanda who stood there with both his hand on his nose as he try to cover his nose that was bleeding non-stop at the sight of Allen. As Allen notices it and glared hard at Kanda who just gave him a silly grin. As Tyki came near Kanda and put his hand on his shoulder and said.

Tyki : "Welcome to the dark side. Of being 'Gay', Kanda-kun!" He said as Kanda glared hard at him as Tyki sweat drop and raise both of his hand in defend. As some of the boys howled at the sight of Allen while Ichigo and Vergil had a nose bleed as the two turn around to hide their nose bleeding from Allen. Kaguya and Kallen squealed in delight as the sight of Allen while Milly pull out a camera and took a picture of Allen in a baby blue dress.

K-chan then went near Tieria as she smiled at him as Tieria shook his head and said.

Tieria : "OH, HELL NO!!!.. I WON'T LET YOU!!!.. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME?!" he said as he throws his ring finger in front of k-chan that can be read as a 'F*** you!' as K-chan had a risen eyebrow at Tieria as she said.

K-chan : "Oh, really!?..." She said as she turns around to Look at Milly and Kallen as the two looked at each other then smile as the two turned to look at k-chan and gave her a 'yes' nod answer as they begun to drag Tieria to the changing room as Lockon and his twins brother and Allelujah and Setsuna sweat drop at the three girls who just dragged the poor Tieria who was calling for help in the changing room. As everyone heard Tieria scream and complain.

Minute later.

The door to the changing room open as Milly was giggling as Kallen sighed as K-chan dragged the shy Tieria out off the changing room.. Everyone all eyed Tieria. Some of the boys had a nosebleed while Ichigo had a jaw drop to the floor while his eyes where lusting on Tieria girly look and er. His cloths?. O.o Lockon turned around as he had his hand on his nose trying to stop the blood from bleeding as his twin brother sweat drop at him. Allelujah was blushing at the sight of Tieria while Setsuna didn't look affected by it. But the rest where all just. Looking at Tieria like some kind of a pervert. While those who where not a Yaoi fans paled as they all glanced at k-chan who had a sweat drop on her head as she said.

K-chan : "Oh come on!.. I mean everybody should get used to it by now!. I mean. Just look around you!. The Junjou Team are all a 'gay' Couple. Yuichi and Wataru are together. And no offend if I call you Yuichi, Yuichi. Since there are two people here who had the same named as 'Kazuki' here." K-chan said as Yuichi Kazuki of OTRFK just took a glance at her as she continue saying. "And FYI guys. Suzaku and Lelouch just confuse their feeling the other week ago. And beside. Lockon and Tieria are Together. So no offend their." She said as everyone all eyed Tieria who was blushing while the nose bleeding Lockon. Who is looking at his Uke with a lustful eyes as everyone sweat drop at the two. As Kallen asked.

Kallen : "then. What about Allelujah?!. Is he not 'gay'? "She asked disappointedly as everyone all looked at her with their eye widen that can be read as 'WTF are you?. A Yaoi freak?!' as Gino had a jaw dropped to the floor as he mumble something about 'NOO!. My Kallen-chan can't be a Yaoi Fan!..' as K- chan turned to look at Allelujah as she asked.

K-chan : "Well, Are you?." She asked Allelujah who. Looked at Tieria as he blushed and then said.

Allelujah : "Well.. I kinda. Like Tieria. But he already belongs to Lockon-kun!" He said as he played with his napkin as K-chan 'aww-ed' and said,

K-chan : "Well, Why not make it a three-some pairing?!" She said as everyone said.

Everyone :"HUHHHHH?!!?" They all said as they all looked a k-chan with a clueless expression on their face as K-chan sweat drop and said.

K-chan : "What I mean is. Lockon. You wouldn't mind sharing Tieria with Allelujah-kun now do you?!" She asked as Lockon think it carefully as he grinned and said.

Lockon : "If Tieria wouldn't mind it. Then is fine by me!" He said as Tieria said. 'Oi' as Lockon grinned at him and said. "Well love?" He asked Tieria who blushed and said.

Tieria : "Well, I do like Allelujah too!. If Lockon said it okay then is okay by me." He said as he looked at Allelujah with a blushing face and said. "Well that is. If is alright with you too Alle?!" Tieria asked as Lyle butted in and said. "Oi—What about me?!. I like you too Tieria!" Lyle said his face could be read as a hurt look judging by the disappointed look and jealousy he gave to Allelujah.

Allelujah sweat drop as K-chan narrow her to Lyle in surprise as she said. K-chan : "WOW!.. Now is a four-some pairing… Aww.. Tieria I envy you. Your so popular among the Bishonen guy. Well not that you're prettier than a bishonen. Your more of a beautiful bishonen. A gift from the most beautiful goddess.."

Tieria : left eye brown twitched.

Michael : "What with all the 'Bishonen' for?.. If you ask me Tieria is more a beautiful then pretty gals!" he said with his left hand on his chin.

K-chan : "eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk!!.. What the hell?!... Since when did you—" k-chan stopped then blinked as she give Michael a risen eye brown and said narrowing. "wait a minute. Michael your not to post to be here still I brought the Pandora hearts team and the 07-ghost and Monochorme Factor and Kuroshitsuji here next week!" she glared at Michael.

Michael : rolled his eyes at her and said. "Like yo dude.. I don't give a crap about coming here earlier than them.. Beside. I'm bored doing nothing in Aniki house!." He said as he gave a bored look on his face. Everyone sweatdrop at him while k-chan rolled her eyes at him and said while kicking his face.

K-chan : "that doesn't mean your allowed here, Now. GET. LOST. BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT THE WINDOM" k-chan said as she kicked Michael hard still he went flying off the nearest Window screaming his Aniki name. Everyone sweat at k-chan sudden act as Kadaj looked down at the window watching Michael scream for help as a sweat drop was on his head as he turned to k-chan and said.

Kadaj : "Your so cruel you know that!?.."

K-chan : rolled her eyes at Kadaj and said. "hmph.. Like I care about him.. Or do you rather join him in the 15th floors while I'll kick the two of you off that window. Hm?" she asked as Kadaj face turned pale white as he backed away from her and said.

Kadaj : "No thanks. I think I'll pass." He said then run off the hallway, away from K-chan. everyone sweat drop at him.

Dante : "You know you have some 'Personality Disorder Problem' you know that?" he said as K-chan gave him an evil smirk.

K-chan : "Oh, I know that.. That way I have my way with you guys. Thanks for my 'Personality Disorder Problem'." She said as Dante tensed a little.

Ichigo : gave an eye brown at them as he said. "Well. At lest your not like Tieria 'Who' had a 'Veda Personality Disorder Problem.' And a 'Workaholics Disorder Problem' I mean yeah his cute and Prettier then a women and all but that—"he stopped when he saw K-chan and Dante paled as the two pointed a finger behind his back. Ichigo gave the two a risen eyebrown as he said. "What up with you two?!.. Is like you guys seen a Ghost behind me or some—" Ichigo stopped when he heard someone 'kukukufu-ing' behind him. So he turned around and paled when he saw Tieria giving him a death glare and an evil aura.

Tieria : "Ichigo." Tieria said with fully of venom aura in it as he added. "What did you just said about me having a 'Veda Disorder' and a 'Workaholic Disorder' hm?" Tieria said as he grabbed Ichigo collar and punch and beat Ichigo up. Everyone sweatdrop when they heard Ichigo screaming like a schoolgirl for help and flinched at Tieria evilly aura. Kadaj had his jaw hang open at the sight of Tieria beating a poor Ichigo as he said. "Wow.. Evilly Tieria is a creepier one than K-chan is… And wow.. This is new!" he said as someone said.

Regene : "Oh.. Is your first time seeing Aniki like that?!... Well, he not really that bad as a sadtics. He just had a Veda and Duty Complex. That why his piss off a lot when anyone mock or make fun about his obsession!" Regene said in a happy sing song tone. As Lockon, Allelujah and Lyle nodded in agreement as they stopped nodding and blinked then looked at Regene while Regene gave them his sweet smile as the three all yelled and said.

Lockon, Allelujah, Lyle : 'R-R-Regene?!!?!?.. O.O What the heck are you doing here?!.. Wait.. How did you know where this place was?. And since when did you come—"they said as Regene rolled his eyes at Lockon, Lyle and Allelujah reaction and said.

Regene : "oh quite with that overreaction you guys… And to answer your stupid question…" he said as the three all thought. 'He called 'Our' question a 'stupid one?!' they all thought as Regene Continue. "We can linked to 'Veda' right?." He said as the three nodded. "That how I know and made a plan to go here without Ribbon finding out!" he said. As the three nodded but Lyle stopped and shook his head and said.

Lyle : "Wait a minute.. If I remember correctly… Ribbon can still read your mind if he linked to you without you guys notice so how can you be so sure—" Lyle said but was cut of by Regene as Regene said.

Regene : "no need to worry about that.. Tieria and I are different from the rest of 'Our' brothers.. I and Tieria were made differently from them… We can link to 'veda' without needing to access to 'Veda' in a direct way… Is like me and Tieria are made of wireless type!.. And to the mind reading… I have my special way in connecting Tieria without Ribbon-ani noticing it.. Is like I can link to my other-half with the need to access to Veda to deliver the message…" he said with a skip cal look. Lyle shrugged at Regene respond as he said.

Lyle : "Whatever.." he said as Regene smiled then went to tackle his 'Aniki Tieria'. Tieria got smacked to the floor when Tieria tackle him.

Tieria : "Offpt.. GET OFF ME—"he stopped when he looked to who tackle him. He blink once.. Twice.. Then panicked when he saw Regene face closed to his then he backed away a little as he pointed a finger at Regene and yelled."Re-Regene Regatta?!!?!.. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!?!?.."

Regene : rolled his eyes at his twin brother. "Oh sheeze Tieria-nii… Stop giving me with that look. Is sounded like your NOT happy to see me at all." He said as he moves forward to hug Tieria.

Tieria : backed away even more as he said. "That because I'm not HAPPY to see 'You' at ALL!" Tieria said as Regene glared at him.

Regene : "What with the big Cap for?!" he asked. Tieria : "Huh?!?!,, Cap?!... What is a Cap!?.. Cap as in a person 'Cap'!?... The one you put on top of your head?!." He asked. He could hear K-chan giggle as K-chan answer.

K-chan : "silly Tieria.. What Regene mean is 'Cap' as in 'Capital Letter'. Not 'Cap' as in the 'Cap' you put in your head.. Regene were just making fun about the 'Capital' word short by just saying. 'Cap'.. You know.. Like when you type a message through cell phone by using a short word to make it sound like.. For ex. : I see. Could be written it in I.C, so is sounded I see in English but written as Ic in the txt message for short. And Night would be Nyt. Call would be col.. For Regene 'Cap' mean 'capital Letter' in short for him that is!. Is sound a little funny I know!" she said.

Tieria : looked at her and said. "You're a little weird sometime you know that!?.. But aside from that. Your a little smart too. But not smarter as Me.. You hear me?" he said as K-chan rolled her eyes at Tieria respond. Everyone sigh at K-chan and Tieria arguing about random things.

Dante : "Well.. Anyone wanna go at Patrick buck café?!.. Anyone?" he asked everyone.

Vergil : "Sure.. Let's just get out of here before it get to boring watching those two arguing for nothing!" Vergil said.

Ichigo : "I'm with you there!"

Nero : "me too!"

Lockon : "Me three"

And so everyone went to the Patrick buck café leaving Tieria and K-chan arguing in the mansion hallway.. *sweat drop*

-o-o-o-

An : well that for now. Thought I was surprise that everyone didn't want me to delete my 'Only You' story.. But Don't worry I won't delete it!.. I thought that you guys would hate it. But I was wrong… And I'm truly sorry to disappointed you all in the 'Only you!'… I'm really having a written block on that one… But I dunno why I don't have a written block for my Random Dorm House.. Weird… Oh Btw… Can I ask you guys if you want me to make the role play they gonna be doing… I was hoping if you guys want me to make it a Comedy one or the serious one?!... But I'm more comfortable in making it into comedy one then making it a serious one.. So let me know what do you think!?..

Ps. : the Patrick Buck Café is actually Patrick name from Gundam 00.. XD Okay that for now.. I'll make the next chapter if tonight in my scrap note book and past and re-type them on my auntie pc or so!.. For now ja ne minna!...

Kadaj : Don't remind her about bring more character-- *got smacked by k-chan*

K-chan : don't mind him.. Feel free to let me add more anime character in this fandom… Just ignore Kadaj.. He just begin a big baby cause everyone here in the fandom is turning gay!..

Kadaj : *emo-ing on the deepest dark corner with all the shin patting his head.*

K-chan : *sweatdrop at Kadaj*… Well then ja ne for now everyone!.


	13. Chapter 11: Personality Disorder Topics1

ME : Hello Guys. Here the Next Chapter of Random Dorm House!..

-o-o-o-

Chapter 11 : Personality Disorder Topics 1

3 days later…

K-chan was lying on the coach in the living room reading 'Eclipse of Twilight'. When the door sudden slams open everyone got panicked but as soon as they saw Kanda standing on the door and moving forward to where K-chan was. They all looked confuse on Kanda mood. As K-chan looked up from his book and saw Kanda stamped his foot in front of her with both arms fold in his chest. She then raises an eye brown at him as she asked.

K-chan : "What with you?!."

Kanda : "Keh… 'You,' that what my problem!." Kanda said as his eye brown twitched.

K-chan : …. "What did I do now?!" She asked in confuse. 'I didn't do anything funny today. In fact I wasn't in the mood to mess up with anyone!'

Kanda : "What I'm talking about is.. You and your stupid inviting a guest every once in a Blue moon. Because your awaiting guest is RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE GATE!!.. LOOKING FOR YOU!!!"

K-chan : "huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!?!?.. But they were to pose to come here next week?!.."

Kanda : "well.. They come sooner as you expected it… Their outside right now waiting for you and is PISS ME OFF!"

K-chan : "mouu, Yu-chan.. You're in a bad mood?!.... Isn't it the time of month for you?!" K-chan asked as everyone giggle. Kanda eye twitched as he glanced at everyone and gave them his death glare. Everyone then stopped giggling and went out of the room. K-chan sweat drop at everyone who dash out of the living. "You know. Kanda you REALLY need to loosen up a bit!.. Scaring everyone is not a nice thing to be.. Be a little more gentleman like Allen-kun and smile once in a while!"

Kanda : pouted at K-chan and said. "Don't compare me with that Baka-moyashi, You Idiot!.. Beside I like the way I'm, Creepy and Sadtics." Kanda said as he gave K-chan his smirk.

K-chan : rolled her eyes and said. "Beside that. Did you just pouted at me?!..Cause is really cute!.. Awww. I didn't know Yu-chan can pout so cutely." She said as she started to giggle.

Kanda : ….."What the--?!.. No I did not just pouted at you!.. Your just imaging thing!." He said trying to make excuses.

K-chan : put her pointed finger on Kanda nose and patted it as she said. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Yu-pon. By the way you said that the new guest where waiting at the gate?" she asked when Kanda nodded and pries k-chan finger off of his nose. "Then way didn't you let them in you baka!" she said as she smacked Kanda head.

Bonk!.

Kanda : "Ouch!. You damn sadtics. That hurt. And beside I'm not like you who welcome the new guest like she not a sadtics when she actually is. Remember?!. And beside I don't like entertaining the guest. And I'm not like that kind of a person." he said as he rubbed his head as he walked back to the door and said. "Now do you excuse me? I may leave and go back to my training in the garden" then he left the door open as Kadaj, Vergil and Dante sweat drop.

K-chan : sighed. "I'm starting to think that Kanda need an attitude Disorder Problem Therapy!" she said as the three around her blast in laugher.

Kadaj : laughed as he said. "Yeah right. And you need a Sadtic Personality Disorder Problem Therapy!" he said as a vein popped on K-chan head as she kicked Kadaj hard still he was send flying of the window and fall down the 13th floor as the new guest heard a scream of 'Mommy!' then a loud thud behind the mansion. Everyone on the living room sweat drop at k-chan.

K-chan : "hmp!.. I'm off to greet and let the new guest in now. If Kadaj come back up here!. Kick him off the window again 10 times!" she said then went out of the living room and went down to the 1st floor to welcome the guest. The people who were left at the living room sweat drop when K-chan left.

Outside the mansion…

Kengo : "what was that?"

Akira : "I think someone just fall off the 13th floor build or something?"

Shirogane : "Oh dear. I hope that person is okay."

Gilbert : groan. "Master Oz. Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked as he ignore the people who were staring at him who just called a child 'Master'

Oz : "Well. That what the address say. Why Gilbert?" he asked.

Gilbert: "Well… I just had this bad feeling that where in the wrong place. And aside from that. Why do we need to bring them alone with us?!" he said as he pointed the people behind him. Behind him were Alice, Vincent Nightray, Echo, Eliot Break. "And beside that. Why only Alice is the only girl in the group?!. Why can't she let Sharon and Ada comes too?" he asked.

Oz : sweat drop. "Aww. Gilbert. Be nice. And beside. K-chan was the one who said to bring them alone. And to that?. I don't why she wouldn't let Sharon and Ada come alone?. Maybe because is not good from their health?" he asked as he made a little laugh then stopped with a sweat drop on his head.

Lavi : "Actually. Is good that she didn't let's those two come. Because this place is no good for them because they will just turn into—" Lavi didn't get a change to finish to what he was about to say when someone kicked him hard as he was send flying still he hit the oak tree. Oz team and Akira, Ceil and Teito team sweat drop at him as they all turned to see who just kicked him and they sweat drop.

K-chan : "Don't listen to what Lavi say. He just was making those up!" She said as Lavi went back to where she was as he groaned and said.

Lavi : "I wasn't joking!!!.. Beside. If those two are here. Then is the end for Kadaj—"he said but stopped as they all heard Kadaj screamed the 'Mommy!' again. Lavi sighed and sweat drop as he said with a sceptical look. "Let me guess. Neither Dante or Vergil kicked Kadaj out the window in 13th floor again right?" He asked as K-chan nodded.

K-chan : "Well I did tell them to kick him off the window if he come back at the 13th floor again!" she said.

Lavi : "And the two idiot did what you said?!.. Really… I'm starting to think that those two got no brain!" he said as he heard K-chan laughed hard. He sweat drop at her.

K-chan : "No brain?!.. Good one Lavi…" She said as she started to laugh again.

Oz : "Umm… Excuse me.. But may I ask if this is to where.. Umm.. Kina Liner lives?" He asked as he eyed K-chan who still laughing.

Lavi : "Oh, You must be the you guest she talking about!" he said as he pointed his finger to K-chan who still laughing for no reason.

Tsuna : "Ehh.. K-chan real name is 'Kina Liner?!?!?.. " who popped his head behind the door as he asked as Lavi nodded and said.

Lavi : "What you didn't know?!" he asked.

Tsuna : "No… How come she never told me!?!?" he pouted as Lavi sweat drop.

Dino : "That because she never liked to be called that. Because that is her royalty name." He said.

Oz team and Ceil team : "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!?!?"

Dino : "Well to put it simple… K-chan mother is actually the real wife to the 9th Vongola.. Beside. Both She and her twin and Xanus are not blood related. Xanus Liner is just the twin step brother!" He said.

Tsuna : "Soo.. Xanus—"He said but was stopped as Dino said.

Dino : "Actually she and her twin was to pose to be the next heir to their throat but the two refuse it and told their father that the two wanted Xanus will be the one to take the throat since he is their 'Elder brother'!" he said.

K-chan : "Okay. Now that is settle.. Let get inside and let me introduce you guys to the others!" she said to the new comer as they got in and went to the 13th floor.

Oz : "Kina, Can I ask you something?"

K-chan : "you can call me k-chan so that is would be easy to say!. Oh and go ahead and ask me anything." she said as she smiled at Oz.

Oz : took a deep breath as he said. "Why dose the Mansion so big?!.. Why dose it had still 13th floor?!"

K-chan : "actually. The other part of the mansion is the rooms and the kitchen for guest while this part is the living room and the library, ball room and training round and the party room. The only reason why this mansion had still 13th floor is because if we have more guest. Then they had enough space to sleep and live here. Oh and to let you know. Every room had a bathroom so their no need to use the public bathroom. But we do have a hot spring here for everyone. We had a hot spring, swim pool, tennis court, basket ball gym, and many more; we even had a garden and a music room for those who went to go there. Oh we even had a place to do a role play and stuff like those, we even had a climax here as well!." She said as he turns to the new guest and saw them had a jaw drop to the floor.

Akira : "That just too much.."

Kengo : "Your pretty rich, dude!"

Kou : went near k-chan and took her hand. "Would you go out on a date with me and—"

Smack!

Kou : "Ow!!.. That hurt!.. Who just hit me in the head?—"Kou said as he turned around and saw Xanus and he had his hand on a fist.

Xanus : "What are you think your doing with my little sister?!" he said as he gave Kou a hard glare. Kou had a sweat drop on his head.

Oz: "Eh?!!?.. That k-chan older brother?!" he asked Dino as Dino nodded. K-chan did smack his brother on the head lightly.

K-chan : "Mou.. Onii-chan. Be a little more nice to my new friend!.. Now, apologize to Kou-kun!" she said. Xanus had a sweat drop on his head as he rubbed his head and said.

Xanus : "Keh!. Like I'll say sorry to this guys who just flirted with you!.. "he said as he walk off. K-chan stamped her feet hard on the floor as she yelled.

K-chan : "Aniki get back here and say sorry to my friend Kou. Aniki!!!.. Mou… He so mean!!. Agh!. Whatever!!!" she then open the door to the living room and saw Vergil hand his hand on Kadaj head while Kadaj tried to make a punch at Vergil. She sweat drop at the two. "What the heck going on here?!" she asked.

Dante : "Keh. Don't blame me!. Blame Vergil-nii here for throwing Kadaj off the window. Then Kadaj went and climb back here on the window that he felted in!" he said.

K-chan : "Then way didn't Vergil throw him out the window again if Kadaj got back in?!"

Dante and Vergil : "…..Erkm…"

Dante : "Vergil. Kinda… Well. Grown tried of kicking, punching, throwing Kadaj off the window. He said he wanted try something… New… Likes fed Kadaj to a lion or something wild!"

Vergil : blinked then turned to look at his twin while his hand was still on Kadaj head. "Oi, Dante that so not what I said. You're just making that up so K-chan may think that I had an Abnormality Disorder Problem!"

Dante : "Well…. You are an 'Abnormality Disorder Problem' Brother are you not?!" He joked.

Nero : "Please Dante-nii don't joke like that. Its make me think that my two Aniki are born 'Abnormal to being with!" he shrugged. Dante and Vergil glared at him. K-chan giggles at what Nero just said.

K-chan : "Aww. You two. Nero-kun was just worry here. And beside. I do to think that the two of you-"She pointed her finger to where Dante and Vergil were standing as she added."Are really born 'Abnormity to being with!" she said as she grinned. Dante and Vergil looked at each other then turn to k-chan as the two both said.

Dante and Vergil : "Look who talking!.. 'The miss Personality Disorder Problem Girl' is talking to us!.. Ohhh… Is the end of the world and she even said that in a stupid way which she really is stupid to being with!" the twins said as K-chan left eyes brown and mouth twitched as a vein popped on her head as she yelled.

K-chan : "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING THE PERSONALITY DISORDER PROBLEM GIRL, YOU WEIRD IDOITIC!!.. AND BESIDE THE TWO OF YOU ARE MORE OF A STUPID THAN.. THAN.. THAN… ICHIGO AND KADAJ IS!!" she said as everyone in the room raises their eye brown at her.

Kadaj and Ichigo : "WHO THE HECK YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING STUPID YA STUPID GIRL!!!" they said as K-chan, Vergil ,Dante, Ichigo and Kadaj beat each other up. Oz team and Akira and Ceil team and Teito team sweatdrop at them. Lockon sweat drop at K-chan and the other who were still beating each other up as he turned to face the new guest and said.

Lockon : sweat drop. "Don't mind them. They ALWAYS like that acting all 'Abnormality—" he said but was stopped as K-chan and the other 4 stopped beating each other up and looked to where lockon was as they said with a vein popped on their head.

K-chan , Vergil, Dante, Ichigo and Kadaj : "LOCKON. WHO YOU CALLING ABNORAMLITY!?!?!.. SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOUR DEATH MEAT YA HEAR US?!" they both said.

Lockon : sweat drop again as he mouth twitched. And said to K-chan and the other. "WELL SORRY FOR CALLING YOU GUYS 'THAT'!.. BUT WHO CAN NOT CALL YOU GUYS THAT WHEN YOU GUYS ARE ALL ACTING ABNORMALITY ALL THE TIME… Er.. Maybe sometime. Or by…UH. Depend on your mood!" he said as K-chan and the others said.

K-chan ,Vergil, Dante, Ichigo, Kadaj : " LET KILL HIM, GUYS!" they said as they chase Lockon who dash out the living room screaming like a girl for help!. Nero sweat drop as he sighed and face the new guest and he said.

Nero : "so what 'DO' you guy wanna do while K-chan and my Aniki are busy killing each other off!?"

Oz : "Ah.. We wanna ask if Were' in the right place or not?!.. I mean.. We might mistook the wrong person named Kina Liner—"he said but was cut off as Kenji come out of no where.

Kenji : "Nah. You guys are on the right place. Sissy did give you guys the address of: Parallel Abnormal Street no 000, block no. 100 liner. Right?!" he asked as Oz nodded. "Well.. This is the place you're looking for and welcome to our home. Don't mind about the people here being abnormal sometime cause they just are!" he said as Nero smacked him with a newspaper.

Kenji : "Ouch!.. What was that for Nero?!" he said as he rubbed his head.

Nero : "You and your words called Abnormal!.. I'm starting to think that you and your twin sister K-chan need an Personality Disorder therapy!.."

Kenji : "Huh?!.. And here I thought that you need a 'Love out Disorder Therapy!'" he said as Nero narrow his eyes at him and said.

Nero : "Who said I need that!?.."

K-chan : "K-chan said that you are an –" he was stopped as Nero put his hand in front of him and said.

Nero : "Stop!.. I get what you mean.. But shouldn't you listen to your abnormal twin?!"

Kenji : "Why would I do that!?.. She my sister, no?!"

Nero : sighed." Never mind… And beside. I think Dante-nii NEED to stop his brother complex on Vergil-nii.. Is driving me NUT!" he said.

Kenji : "Then why not take him to the 'Metal Hospital for Complex people so that they could see what they can do for him?!"

Nero : looked at him. "Was there even A hospital like that!?!?.. I think not… But whatever.. Let's just have fun at the swimming pool!!.." He said as he looked at the new guest and said. "You guys wanna join us at the pool while K-chan and my Aniki are still at it!?.. And beside If I where you guys. I wouldn't wait still they are done. Because they be over with in 3days before they run out of energy and drop dead!" he said as Teito, Ceil, Akira and Oz team sweat drop and nodded and follow him to the swimming pool.

When they got to the swimming pool all dressed in their swim suit. And saw Tamki, Sasuke, Allen and Edward and the others where dancing to the song of 'Kokoro no Tamago' of Bouno song. Nero and the others jaw drop at them. They even saw a naked Sephirot dancing on the pool. And Mello on the pool laying in a balloon bed wearing a black female swim suit and wearing a sunglass. Matt where drooling at the sight of Mello. Riku and Sora where singing alone to the song!. Mukuro where on the other table drinking his pineapple shake and dreaming about pineapple wonderland.

Nero then mad a slow motion dash to where the Cd player where and stopped the song as he picked the microphone up and said.

Nero :"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!.. WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU GUYS!!?!?.. HAVE YOU ALL GONE.. Uhhhhh…ABNORAMLITY DISODER PROBLEM!??!..NOOOO IS THE END OFF THE—"he didn't get to finish to what he was about to say when Squalo kicked him making him fall off the pool as everyone sweat drop at Nero.

Just then they heard a scream coming from above as they all looked up and saw Kadaj was being thrown out the 13th floor window again by Vergil as he screamed the 'Mommy!'.The he was about to fall in the swimming pool when the wind pushed him in the wrong direction as he hit the swimming pool floor with a loud thump! And sharky came crawling as it bite him. Everyone sweat drop at Kadaj.

Then everyone ignore Kadaj as Squalo turn on the music again as the song of 'Miina no Tamago' by the Shugo Chara egg!. Was played then everyone when and dance along to the song. Squalo were nodding his head to the beat of the music. Allen and Edward, Hibari, Allelujah and Xanus were singing while dancing the song. Even Break from Pandora Hearts joined Allen in the dance. Oz had his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Break joined the dance. Kou too join the dances. Akira paled when Shirogane pulled his sleeve and making him join the dance. Hyuuga who is Ayanami Subordinate even joined the dance with a lollipop on his mouth while all the 07-Ghost team all eyed Ayanami as they saw his left hand twitched as his other Subordinate behaviour.

Just then K-chan open the door to the swimming pool area as everyone turned to look to who it was as Tamaki played the RIP on the piano that came out of nowhere as Ichigo Kadaj shiver and throw a ball size rock at Tamaki.

Bonk!

Thud!.

Ting!

Crack!

Tamaki : "OUCCCCHHHH!!!.. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR KADAJ!?!?"He said as everyone sweat drop at him and Kadaj.

Kadaj : "DON'T DARE PLAY THE R.I.P SOUND IS GIVING ME—UHH…I US A CREEP!!.."He yelled.

Tamaki : rubbed his head as he had a sweatdrop on his head as he said. "Well.. You didn't need to throw the rock ball at me!!.. Beside I was just giving everyone a warning!"

Kadaj : "For what?!"

Tamaki : "Oh I don't know. Maybe giving them a warning that K-chan might me up to something stupid. I uh.. Like the 'Truth or Dare' game again!"He said to Kadaj.

Tieria : risen his eye brown at Tamaki. "Then way do you always look happy when K-chan say let play 'Truth or Dare' all the time if you didn't like her stupid, abnormal, crazy out of order Dare idea?!" Tieria said as everyone sweat drop at how Tieria say that K-chan dare Idea where weird.

Tamaki : "Uhh… I don't know?.. Must be the tension?!"

Vergil : put his hand on his face as he said to Tamaki. "You know what?. I think K-chan infected your brain with. 'NO BAIN AT ALL!!" he yelled the last part at Tamaki ears.

Dante : "Don't you think is Abnormal brain too, Aniki?!" He insisted.

Vergil : he blinked. "Oh.. Yeah. And that one!" He said as everyone sweat drop at him.

Oz : "How come I got this bad feeling that where on the wrong side of the world?!.. Gilbert are you sure where still not in the 'Abyss realm?!" He asked.

Gilbert : rolled his eyes and said. "If we were in the 'Abyss' world I would know that I all time ago!" he said as he added. "And beside… Do you think the 'Abyss' had people like them?.." he asked as everyone glared at him. Allen comes near them as he added with a smile.

Allen : "And if this was what you called that again?. 'Abyss'?" he asked as Oz and Gilbert nodded. "Then if this was the 'Abyss world. The Earl would be here by now. Making that creepy laugh of him!" he said as Lavi and Tyki sweat drop at him.

K-chan : "Allen-chan. If this is not the 'Abyss' world. Then how come Tyki Miki is here?!"She asked as she pointed her finger at Tyki as Tyki said the 'Oi!' at her as she ignore Tyki glared.

Allen : "Ah.. Well… Then were doom!" He said as Tyki Glared at him will pulling out a baseball bat as Allen gulped. "A-Anu.. Tyki-pon.. Y-your gonna. Hit that on me are ya!?" He asked with a sweat drop on his head.

Tyki : "Oh. I won't if you won't insist that I'm a bad guy here!"

Allen : "But you are our Bad guy in the '-Man' show!" He pointed at finger at Tyki.

Tyki : "That was that. And here I'm not the Bad guy, so quite on calling me the bad guy one here. You making my Lavi-kun hate me even more!" he said as he gave Lavi a tied hug.

Lavi : "Tyki.. Can't..Breath!" He said as Tyki said.

Tyki : "Oh.. Sorry.." He said as he let Lavi go. Everyone sweat drop at them. Lavi looked between Tyki and Gilbert back and forth. Everyone also follow Lavi in looking between Tyki and Gilbert.

Tyki were wearing his black Head and head a cigarette in his mouth. The only different was Tyki was in his human form. Gilbert on the other hand. Had a black hat like Tyki and a cigarette was on his mouth

Both he and Tyki looked alike. The only different was. Tyki had his eyes in brown colour in his human form while Gilbert had golden eyes like the eyes that Tyki had when he is in his Noah form.

Everyone :"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..!" They yelled at Tyki then turned to look at Gilbert. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" they yelled at Gilbert too as they looked at each other and.. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!."

K-chan : sweat drop at everyone as she rolled her eyes at everyone who were still yelling back and forth at Tyki and Gilbert. "I think everyone had a Personality Abnormal Disorder Brain Problem here!" she said as everyone looked at her and yelled the. 'AHHHHH!' as k-chan twitched her eyes as she smacked everyone head and said. 'WOULD YOU GUYS QUITE WITH THE OVER-REACTING!?!?.." she said.

Everyone : "Owwww… That hurt and Ohhhh!.. K-chan is mad is the end of the world!. Were doom!" they said as K-chan got pissed even more and started to beat everyone up with a baseball bat that she token from Tyki hand.

Gilbert : looked at Tyki.

Tyki : Looked at Gilbert. Then both sighed.

Lavi : Whisper to Tyki. "tyki-pon. Do you know him?. Cause he really look so much like YOU!" he said. Tyki blinked and said.

Tyki : "No I don't know him. And no I don't have a twin!."

Lavi : "But he really look like you!. And he also had a Golden eyes like you when your in your Noah form!." He said.

Gilbert : risen his eye brown. "Noah form?. What that?" he asked as Oz looked at Tyki and Lavi behind Gilbert looking cutely at them.

Tyki : sighed. "Is my black form. If you still don't get it I'll show you!" he said as his skin turned black colour and his eyes turn gold and a cross mark was showed on his forehead. He then grinned at Gilbert and Oz who had their mouth open. "See.. This my black form which sometime I call it my other form!." He said

Lavi : Grinned at Oz and Gilbert. "That why everyone where reacting like an idiot. Because You-"he pointed his finger at Gilbert as he added. "Looked so much like Tyki-pon!" he said then turned to look at Tyki as he said to him. "Nee-nee, Tyki-pon. Why not where a contact that had a colour gold so you and Gilbert would look like twins!" he said with a puppy dog eye at Tyki.

Tyki and Gilbert : Blinked then both said. "Heck. No way!.."

Tyki : "I'm not gonna do it. Lavi. It sounds stupid!"

Lavi : "But you look hotter with your Golden eyes. Tyki-pon!" He whinnies.

Tyki : Sweat drop as he said. "No mean No!"

Lavi : "PLEASE!!!" he gave Tyki his fake tears and puppy dog eye.

Tyki : Blinked then groan. "Fine!. I'll do it!.." He just really couldn't say no when Lavi gave him those cute look and puppy dog eye!. XD

Lavi : "YAY!. Love you. Tyki-pon!" Then he hugged Tyki.

Oz and Gilbert : blinked at the two as they asked. "You two are a couple?!" they asked as Lavi and Tyki nodded.

Tyki : "Why?"

Gilbert : looked at Oz as he said. "Well.. Me and Oz are actually.. Ya know.. Together!" he said trying to hide his blushing face by covering it with his hat. Tyki and Lavi blinked.

Tyki : "Ah… You and him!?" He asked as he pointed to Oz as the two both nodded. "Wow!.. But.. Isn't your Uke kinda pretty young?!. How old are you. Oz?" he asked.

Oz : blinked. "15..why?" he asked. (an : I dunno how old is Oz is. So I just made him '15' in my Fanfic.)

Tyki : "Nothing just wanna know. So you're the same as Allen."He said as he pointed his finger to Allen as Oz looked to who Tyki pointing too. "So. What about you uh.. Gilbert right?" he asked as Gilbert nodded."So how old are you Gil?" he asked when Gilbert twitched when Tyki used his nickname that Oz offend call him. Tyki notice it but didn't mind it.

Gilbert : "I'm 25. Why?" he said as Tyki blinked.(an : same.. With my reason to Oz!. I dunno how old is he in his 10 years self!)

Tyki : "Wow!. Where the same age!." He said as Oz and Lavi and Gilbert blinked then all eyed him. "What?!.. So I and Gilbert had the same age. So what the deal?!" he said as he glared at them. As he added. "By the way. Lavi here is 18!" he said as Lavi smiled at them. Lavi then walked near Oz and pat Oz head as he said.

LAvi : "That make me your Onii-chan then!" he said Oz just smiled at him while Gilbert just eyed the two.

Gilbert : 'getting friendly already. Master Oz?.. Oh well. If he happy about making new friend then I'm happy for him.' He thought.

K-chan : came near them after she done beating the other as he pull out a clipboard and a pen as she asked Gilbert and Oz. "Nee. Gil, Oz. Can I ask ya a question?" she said as the two nodded. "Are you a couple or not?. Same with you Akira, Ceil, Teito. I just wanna know so Kadaj here will go all nut so I can throw, kick. Punch and fed him to Sharky." She said with an evil friendly smile as Oz team and Ceil, Akira, Teito team sweat drop as Kadaj perked his ear up when K-chan mention those word.

Oz, Ceil and Teito where about to complain when there Seme beat them and said.

Gilbert : "Oh. You won't have to worry about that k. Oz and I are together. Vincent and Break over there are together too." He said.

Shirogane : "And K. Aki and I are together too. Well Kou also." He said and k-chan beamed in delight as she said the 'wow. Threesome pairing. Aw. Cute.' As everyone sweat drop.

Frau : "And Teito and I are together—" He said but was stopped as Haruka,Mikage glared and grr at him as he added. "—and along with Mikage and Haruka too." He said as he sweat drop. K-chan beamed in delight again as Misaki mumble something about. 'Yaoi freak' while Dino said something like. 'Aww,, Her yaoi addicted kicked in'

Sebastian : "Ciel and I are together—" he stopped when Grell pulled his sleeve and gave him a puppy dog eyes as Sebastian blinked and sighed as he added. "And Grell as well are together!" he said.

K-chan : blinked. "Then what about William and Undertaker-san?" he asked.

Grell : "they are together" he said. K-chan then looked at Akira. Akira gets what she going to ask.

Akira : sighed. "Kengo and Shiki are together" he said when Kengo and Shiki blush as K-chan beamed in delight at the information.

Kadaj : Had his mouth jaw dropped. "A-A-A.."

Vergil : "Don't get panicked now Kadaj if you don't want K-chan to kill you!" Kadaj then shut up which surprised by everyone as they all looked at him. Tyki blinked then smirked as he thought.

Tyki : 'Trying to be a good boy eh?. Will see about that!.' HE thought as he grabbed Lavi waist. Lavi shook his head to the side to see Tyki grinning at him as he was kissed by Tyki. Then Kadaj Exploded then panicked.

Kadaj :"GA-GA-GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!..AHHHH MY EYES MY INNOCENT EYEEEEEEEEESSSSSS. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--!"He screams. K-chan twitched as she kicked kadaj. Kadaj was about to be thrown to the pool when the wind pushed him making me hit the wall. Everyone sweatdrop at him.

Allen : "I'm starting to think that Kadaj is Abnormal!" he sighed.

Lavi : "Maybe we need to take him to the metal hospital?" He asked while poking Kadaj head.

Vergil : "Nah. He just needs to get over with his "Anti-Yaoi things."

Dante : "Seriously. He needs to get over it. He had been here for years already and still can't get over it!"

Ichigo : "He just out of his mind"

Sasuke : "Nah. He need more than that. He needs to be feed by a shark!"

Nero : "Nah. I think we need to hit his head hard and make him forget that everyone here is gay!" he said as everyone looked at him. "What?!"

Allen : "You said the word gay?. Is sounded like your turning—"

Nero : "hold it!. Doesn't mean I said the word. Gay. Doesn't mean that I'm a—"

K-chan : "Yeah right. I saw you kissing Kadaj the other day!" she said making everyone looked at her then look at Nero.

Dante : "Nero.. Was that true?. "He narrows his eyes at his little brother.

Nero : "HELL NO!. K-chan were just making those up!. You know her—"He didn't get to finish to what he was about to say when K-chan pulled out a Picture of Him kissing Kadaj on the basket ball gym. He paled when he saw it. Everyone then turned to look and saw the picture. Dante and Vergil jaw dropped.

Thud!..

Everyone turn around and found Nero fainted.

TBC…

-0-0-0-

Me: Sorry for the cliff-hanger!.... I'll add the continues of this chapter when I get a time to do it. Don't worry about it. I'll make the next chapter for this one tomorrow. ^_^ For now ja ne!..


	14. 14 chapter 12

An : Hello again guys sorry for not updating for so long…. I wasn't busy just lazy to updating the story BTW made and posted to chapter here so hope you all would understand that I'm really sorry for not updating and I'm making it up to you guys by posting two chapter for today!

Chapter 11 : Little did I know?

It was early in the morning as Roy woke up early and walks down the stairs when the door bell rang. Soon he heard a loud foots step echoing throughout the mansion hallway as he heard a female voice that sound 'o' so familiar to him.

Roy : *blinked as he turn around to see who was running throw the hallway while he heard someone yelled and found out it was K-chan who was in a rush as -*

K-chan : I'LL GET IT!

Vergil : *came out of his room and throw a book that he was reading last night as he fell asleep as K-chan hit her back head as K-chan tripped and fell off the stairs as Roy move aside to make way for k-chan to fall down the stair with a loud thump!. Roy just sweat drop at her as he heard Vergil yelled the 'SHUT UP!. AND LET ME SLEEP!' (An : I got this from Rihanna song the one that had the lyrics of : 'Shut up and Drive?' XD.. I'm sure you guys know that song and yes I got that line from there.. I just change it into 'Shut up and let me sleep! For Vergil!.. I was gonna let Vergil say that but.. bleh!.. XDD).*

Dante then popped out of nowhere from behind of Vergil as he said.

Dante : Wow!. Nice fall K-chan!. Who would fell off the 1827 stair!.

Vergil : AGHHHHH!...DANTE DON'T DO THAT!.*he said as he blinked and said to Dante* 1827 stair?... Was that a joke you where saying?.

Dante : *blinked then shrugged as he said* No I was being sarcastic!

Vergil was about to say something when k-chan snapped out and said.

K-chan : Did someone just said "1827"? where? *Dante and Vergil just sweatdrop at her as the twins went downstairs*

Dante : 1827?.. What?

Vergil : are you being a moronic this early in the morning? Because it doesn't sound appealing to me! Since you're already a moron to begin with, K-chan!

K-chan : *sweatdrop as she said* your being a meanie this early in the morning!. And NO! I'M NOT A MORON THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ASKING!.

Dante : *sweatdrop* you just admitted that you're a moron!

K-chan : No I did not! And 1827 is the code number for the yaoi pairing called 'Hibatsu' also knows as Hibari x Tsuna from KHR and is very-* k-chan didn't get a chance to finish to what she was about to say when a 'tonfa' was throw out of nowhere and hit her head hard! As Dante and Vergil sweatdrop as Vergil eyed the tonfa that landed near k-chan head with a loud ting!*

Dante : … Wasn't that Hibari Kyoya Tonfa?

Vergil : *nodded* yea. And I take that he's already awake!.

Dante : Well.. Tsuna and K-chan did say that he's a light sleeper!

Vergil : Hn.. *just then Hibari walked down the stair as he said.' Damn herbivorous! For waking me up this early in the morning!..'Dante and Vergil sweatdrop again as Hibari picked up his Tonfa that lay beside K-chan head. Just then the three heard Tsuna said as he went downstairs*

Tsuna : Hibari-san!. You didn't need to throw your tonfa hard on her head! Is not nice!

Hibari : *glared at him as Tsuna went' Heiii!' as Hibari asked Tsuna* Are you taking side on her?.

Tsuna : *shiver at the glare that Hibari send him*.. N-NO!. o-of c-course n-not h-hibari-san!

Hibari : *give him a Smirk and said*. Hn. Good!. Now let go back in our bedroom shell we?

Tsuna : EHHH?.. B-but h-h—EH!.. HIBARI-SAN PUT ME DOWN! *tsuna said but was ignored by Hibari as Hibari carry him bride style. You could see Tsuna blush as Dante and Vergil just sweatdrop at the two as Hibari and Tsuna was about to walk back up the stairs they all heard someone chuckle from the corner in a dark area.*

Mokuro : Kufufufu!.. The skylark is pissed I see!.. and Oh. Why is my dear Tuna on your arms Skylark-kun!

Hibari : *vien popped on his head as he said* Tsunayoshi is NOT YOURS property!. His mine and Mine only! You Damn Pineapple herbivorous!

Mokuro : Oh? Really?

Hibari : *is pissed even more as he said* do you want me to Bite you death? *hibari said as Tsuna went Hiiii! As Hibari put him down and pull out his Tonfa.*

Mokuro : Kufufufu~. I dare you Skylark-kun!

Hibari : *eyebrow twitched as he said in a deathly tone* I'll bite you to death!.. *and soo. Mokuro and Hibari had a fight Tsuna and Dante and Vergil just sweatdrop as Tsuna sighed. Just then Byakuran came out of nowhere as Byakuran Hugged Tsuna from Behind making Tsuna Screamed.*

Tsuna : EHHHHHH!.. *just then Mukuro and Hibari stopped fighting and looked to see what was wrong with Tsuna as they saw Byakuran Hugged a blushing tuna! (an : Get it? it a pun! XDD) as the two had a vein popped to their head as they both said.*

Mukuro and Hibari : Oii!. B.A.K.A! Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of. Tsunayoshi/kun! *as the two both send Byakuran a killing aura. Dante and Vergil sweatdrop as Tsuna just gulped*

Byakuran : *just stared at Mukuro and Hibari like it was nothing and not scary at all. As he said with a smile. * But Tsu-chan is just so Cute in the morning- *before Hibari and Mukuro was about to Bite Byakuran to death Shouichi Irie came to the rescue as he said.*

Irie : Byakura-san!.. Get your hand off Tsuna-kun before you'll get Killed!. *he said as he pry Byakuran and Kiss him making the 5 people in the room stared shock at him as Dante and Vergil had a jaw hanging open while a paled Tsuna and a pissed Hibari who was holding his Tonfa hard and a Kufufufu caming from Mukuro. As K-chan took a picture of the Byakuran and Irie kissing. Just then everyone in the room frozen as they all feel an killing aura from behind them as they all heard.*

Gokudera : HOW DARE YOU ALL TRYING TO HARRSEMENT THE TENTH! *everyone saw a pissed Gokudera who had a cigarette on his and a Dyndimate on his hand as everyone heard a cheerful laugh behind Gokudera.*

Yamamoto : haha!.. aww come on Gokudera and leave the three alone to shower their love to Tsuna!

Gokudera : *pissed as he yelled at Yamamoto* WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU BASEBALL FREAK!.. ARE YOU SAYING TO JUST LET ME LEAVE THIS THREE ALONE TO HARSAMENT THE TENTH?.. ARE YOU NUT YOU—

Ryohei : EXTERME GOOD MORNING EVERYONE AND WHY IS EVERYONE UP SO EARLY AND MAKING NOSIY?...

Lambo : Lambo-san is the greatest in the morning bow down before me! *Dante,Mukuro, Vergil and Tsuna even K-chan just sweatdrop at Ryohei and Lambo as Hayato started to screaming at the two.*

Gokudera : SHUT UP YOU LAW-HEAD!.. AND GO ELSE WHERE YOU STUPID COW!. *he said as he punched Lambo head who cried and pull out a bazooka as the bazooka went flying and hit Tsuna as a pink smoke came out and soon they all saw a well. Someone who look like Tsuna but wear an orange dress with small tuna drawing all over the dress and a tuna hair clip on her hair and her hair was a bit long near her shoulder length. As Tsuna blinked at everyone who had a jaw hang open while she saw a paled on Gokudera a Blushing face and Yamamoto

And Ryohei looked away from her but their face was a bit red and a two nose bleed Hibari and Mukuro and an over all yaoi freak who were taking a picture of him I mean her. And a fainted Vergil while a drooling Dante.. XDD*

Tsuna : A-ano Minna!. What happen?.. why are everyone giving me a weird look?

K-chan : Scratched her check as she said* . I think you should go and look at yourself in the mirror and you'll know why everyone is giving you a weird look on you! *she said as Tsuna raise his eyebrow at her and went to look at the over sized mirror near the room As he paled and scream*

Tsuan : !.

Everyone in the mansion who where sleeping in their room wake up from the scream and all went to go outside their room and downstairs As Everyone all saw a very beautiful girl with a brow hair and big brow eyes looked at them cutely while some of them blush as Spanner said.

Spanner : T-Tsuna! Is that you what happen?

Squalo : VOIII!.. DID YOU JUST CHANGE SEX IN ONE NIGHT BRAT! *he asked as Everyone just sweatdrop at him while k-chan laughed at what he said*

Tsuna : A-Ano n-no I didn't change gender in one night!. I got hinted by one of Lambo weird Bazooka!

Squalo: *rise his eyebrow* …

Bel : Ushihi! You look pretty Tsuna!. Want to be my Princess? … *at that Mukuro and Hibari pull out their weapon and was about to attack Bel when they hear a squealing behind Bel as Dino Cavanolle hugged Tsuna tightly.*

Dino : Awww Tsuna your so cute as a Girl! Now I want you as a little sister and a Girlfriend! *now Hibari was pissed at them while Tsuna paled and Mukuro giving a warning Kufufu-ing laugh that made you shiver and pee your pants. Just then everyone heard a robot ready to amid the missile at Dino as everyone saw Spanner had a remote control for the robot as he was giving a killing aura at Dino as everyone sweatdrop at him.*

Spanner : Who. Said. That. Tsuna. Is. YOURS! *he said as Hibari and Mukuro and even Byakuran looked pissed as everyone all heard Mukuro and Byakuran laughed were really creepy and was sending a warning aura that would say 'I'll Kill you if you say that!' kind of thing. As the two both said*

Mukuro and Byakuran : Spanner…Kun!.. Could you take back what you just said?.. About that : 'Tsuna is not yours.. ' Your saying like he belong to you is really starting to piss-*the two said as the two both send a warning look on their eyes as Hibari butt in and said with a very pissed tone and a killing aura that is so heavy that would make everyone shiver in fear.*

Hibari : You herbivorous are really starting to annoy me!.. And who said that TSUNAYOSHI-KUN is yours?... His my 'soon-to-be-wife!' so lay your hand off of him or I'm really gonna "Bite you all to Death" if you lay a finger on HIM!..

Gokudera : WHO WOULD AGREE THAT YOU COULD MARRY THE TENTH?.. I WON'T ALLOWED THAT!.. THE TENTH DESERVE SOMEONE WHO WOULD LOVE HIM AND GIVE HIS EVERY NEED AND SOMEONE WHO WON'T BITE HIM TO DEATH AND SOMEONE-* he said as he heard Mukuro Kufufu-ing and Byakuran and Xanxus snorted while Spanner smirked at his remark and Dino chuckle a little as he continue* WHO IS NOT A HENTEI * here Mukuro frowned*AND SOMEONE WHO IS NOT A BRO-CON *and here Dino stopped chuckle when he heard that* AND NOT A MANHCINE FREAK *and here Spanner looked pissed as his left eyebrow twitched* AND NOT A MONKEY KING-*here Atobe said 'Oi' as Ryoma and Momoshiro and all of the POT team laughed at that* AND SOMEONE WHO IS NOT A MASARMELLOW FREAK! *here Byakuran frowned as Byakuran,Mukuro,Dino and Xanxus all said*

Byakuran : I'M NOT A MASARMELLOW FREAK!

Dino : AND I'M NOT A BRO-CON NEGITHER!

Spanner : Excuse me!. But I'm sorry if am' I a machine freak!..

Mukuro : And am'I not a Hentei. How cruel of you!

Atobe : AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOKEY KING?

Gokudera : I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU IDOIT, I'M TALKING ABOUT HIM AS A MOKEY KING, NOT YOU!. *he said as he pointed at Xanxus*

Xanxus : *just snorted at him as he just drink his wine like he just don't care at all!*

Hibari : *just went 'hn-ed' as he ignored what Gokudera said as he made his way and Hug Tsuna from behind as Gokudera looked pissed. Tsuna just Blushed as Hibari rested his head chin on Tsuna left shoulder as Tsuna chuckle a little while he smiled at Hibari as he pat Hibari head who purred at Tsuna touch as Gokudera jaw dropped to the floor as he watch as the two went lovely-dove on each other while everyone just sweat drop at Hibari and Tsuna while Byakuran looked pissed and turn away while Spanner frowned as he crossed both his arms on his chest while Dino looked sad and Mukuro frowned and sighed*

Tsuan : Actually. Gokudera-kun… I don't mine marrying Hibari-san!.. Beside his gentle and nice when were alone and together so.. I'm okay with him as a hubby.. *he I mean she said since he turned into a her duet to Lambo bazooka thing*

Gokudera : *is still jaw dropping as he snapped as he said* W-Well i-if t-the Tenth say he doesn't mine marrying Hibari then.. I'm okay with it!.. But YOU! *he pointed at Hibari as Hibari rise his eyebrow at him as Gokudera said* YOU better treat the Tenth nicely with care and don't you dare bite him to death or even thing about sexual harassment him out in the public!

Tsuna : *blushed* GOKUDERA!..HIBARI-SAN ISN'T LIKE THAT!.. *he said as he blushed as he mumble* though we did those stuff already..*he said as Gokudera heard it and jaw dropped and hope that he wasn't hearing things weirdly because hell he did Gokudera heard it even thought his 20 feet away from him?.. Who know he just weird and freak that way—

Gokudera : *looked pissed at the narrator. While everyone just sweatdrop at what the narrator said as Gokudera said to the narrator* I'M NOT A FREAK OR WEIRDO!.. YOU YAOI FREAK!.. AND BESIDE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING BEING A NARRATOR FOR K-CHAN WHEN YOUR ALREADY ONE OF THE CHARACTER HERE FOR THE STORY?.. WHAT THE POINT WHEN YOUR-*Gokudera said as K- chan said out of nowhere*

"Excuse me?.. Who are you calling a Yaoi freak?.. And sorry but I'm not this k-chan you are talking about—"*here Gokudera rolled his eyes as he said*

Gokudera : Yea right and I'm a beautiful butterfly?. *here everyone laughed at Gokudera* And would you please stopped using a microphone and show yourself—*he said as Allen Walker looked around to find where the sound of K-chan voice coming from when he saw a closet near the wall that can be moved aside to open as he heard the voice coming from there as he sweatdrop and went near the near the closet wall and push it aside as he saw—well everyone saw since they saw that Allen was looking for something and deice to watch him as they all saw K-chan sitting on a small chair with a headset on his ears and a microphone on her arms as Allen said*

Allen : K-chan.. What are you doing hiding here? *he said as Gokudera looked on his left and found Allen talking to K-chan on a secret passed wall as he said while he dropped the lollipop to the floor as he said*

Gokudera : AH-HA!.. So that where you are hiding for you Freak!

K-chan : ….'oh crap!'… Uh… You don't know me.. I'm just a narrator!..*everyone sweatdrop at that*

Gokudera : *roll his eyes as he said* Uh-uh… And I'm your fairy godmother?..*everyone snickers at Gokudera joke. While Dante just stared at him*

Dante : Your scaring me with your joke you know that Gokudera!

Gokudera :*rolled his eyes as he said* I wasn't joking!..*now everyone really did stared at him weirdly..*

Vergil : I think Yamamoto corrupted your brain way to much Gokudera!

Gokudera : And your point is?.. Simple nothing right?.. Beside why would you care if 'He' corrupted my brain anyway?

Everyone : ….

Vergil : …You do realize if he corrupted your brain your ended up being stupid like them right?

Gokudera : ….crap!..*Everyone laughed at Gokudera stupidity!*

Mukuro : *shook his head at Gokudera stupidity act as he said* And here I thought that you were the smartest one among your Vongola group!. Since Seven: Yamamoto is just being stupidity but not totally a stupid. Six: Ryohei is just way to hyper to be a smart like you!. Five: …*he looked at Hibari as Hibari notice it and glared at him* Well.. I think Skylark-kun is okay!. I mean he not that stupid just being plan stupid!..*Here Hibari was trying to kill Mukuro with his tonfa but Mukuro dogged it as he laughed at Hibari while he continue* haha.. And four: Lambo is waaaaaay to annoying to be smart!. And Three : I myself is not Stupid if you're going to ask!.. I happen to have a brain unlike Lambo!.. Two : Well your acceptation!.. Since you're not really that stupid since all your grade at school are all 100% all A+ *he said as Tsuna cut in and said*

Tsuna : Mukuro-san..Why are we going to 'seven' first and not on 'one' first?

Mukuro : kufufu.. Because Tuna *everyone laughed at Tsuna nickname as he said*

Tsuna : I'M NOT A TUNA!.*Now everyone laughed out loud at that as Mukuro continue*

Mukuro : Of course your-*laugh* not Tsunayoshi-kun I was just entertainment everyone here.. People here need a bit of sunshine!..*everyone giggles at that as he continue* and One : Tsunayoshi-kun here is just really Stupid to being with.. But stupid in a cute way!. *here tsuna pouted*

Tsuna : Well sorry if I was born being stupid!. *he pouted cutely at Mukuro who just blinked at him and was about to hug him but Dino beat him up and hug him as Dino said*

Dino : Awww… Tsuna your so cute when you pouted like that!..

Mokuro : *just blinked and looked at Dino and sighed as he said*.. Tsuna should stop being cute and ukeable!.. People might just stalk him or rape him here and there!.. You know what I mean?

Hibari : *heard it and said* Then I shell bite everyone to death if they dare to rape Tsunayoshi!* Tsuna heard what Hibari said and blush*

Narrator : Awww.. How sweet of Hibari-kun to be so positives over Tuna-kun!..*everyone sweatdrop as they all heard K-chan voice throughout the mansion as they all looked at K-chan who still have the microphone on her hand*

Vergil : *stared at her and said* Your still using that?

K-chan : Yup!. And I intend to use it the whole day so everyone who is in the living room, kitchen and bathroom, bedroom, music room, and Etc. can hear on what I'm saying! *everyone sweatdrop at her*

Gokudera :*sweatdrop at her as he said* Geeze.. Your more stupid than what I thought you were?..*just then everyone in the hallway heard a giggle out of nowhere as Gokudera said* WTF?.. Isn't just me gone crazy or I' am I hearing voices out of nowhere?..

K-chan : *giggle* actually Gokudera yea.. Is because I put a lot of speaker to every each room here in my mansion. And yes. That was Lavi, Renji, Ichigo and Kadaj giggles from the speaker!

Dante : Well that was-*Dante was about to say 'something' When Kadaj said it for him as he sweatdrop at what Kadaj said from one of the speaker they heard. As Vergil tried to find to where did K-chan put the speaker*

K-chan : And no Vergil!.. You can't find the speaker because is a very invisible and very, very small and tiny speaker!. Smaller than a dot!...*everyone sweatdrop at what k-chan said*

Vergil : Oh right?.. Smaller than a Mole on Lambo eyes?..*Vergil said as everyone on the hallway heard the others snicker at the speaker*

Adult Lambo : HEY!.. This isn't a MOLE! *Lambo said from one of the speaker. Vergil sweatdrop*

Vergil : Then what is it?.. a dirt?

Lambo : *growled* NO! is NOT!.. WHOEVER SAID THAT?... *lambo yelled to the speaker as everyone snicker at his defense..*

Vergil : …Well.. Is look like a mole and a dirty at the same time to me!

Lambo : *growled again* Is so damn not. So could you please stop saying that is a MOLE or a Dirt!..

Vergil : Fine,fine!..

Tsuna : …Wait!.. Wasn't that the Adult Lambo voice? *all the KHR team looked at him like he was dumb*

Squalo : Geeze… You didn't know?.. I mean its was quite pretty obvious!..

Tsuna : …OH…?

Dino : *giggle as he ruffed Tsuna hair*. Your so cute when you act dumb sometime you know that?. *Dino said as Tsuna pouted for the 5th time as Dino sweatdrop at him*

K-chan : Awwww… So Cute Tsu-chan!..*K-chan said still holding the microphone as everyone all sweat drop at her.*

Vergil : ….*Vergil mouth twitched as he said* K-chan… Drop it would you?

K-chan : *stopped squealing as she looked at Vergil and said* drop what?

Vergil : *glare at her and said*…Drop with squealing like the moronic you are!

K-chan : HEY!.. *K-chan yelled as she still holding the microphone in her hand*

Everyone : o-ouch!.. K-CHAN WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT THAT MICROPHONE AWAY? *they all yelled at her as she said while yelling through the microphone again*

K-chan : IN YOUR DREAM!.. I'LL NEVER, EVER GONNA STOP USING THIS MICROPHONE AND SPEAKER OF DOOM FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.. *everyone cover their ears as some growled while other moaned as theirs ears hurt from K-chan yelling throughout the speaker as Vergil had have enough and throw a large book at K-chan face*

K-chan : *moaned through the speaker as everyone sweatdrop at her*

Lambo : *sweatdrop as he said* wow.. Is amazing she still have the microphone on her hand while Vergil throw her that book!. *he said as everyone on the hallway sweatdrop at him as Tsuna said*

Tsuna : ….EH!.. HOW CAN LAMBO-SAN KNOW AND SEE WHAT VERGIL THROW AT K-CHAN?.. *Tsuna asked as everyone sweatdrop at him as Vergil was about to answer him when Dino beat him to it and said*

Dino : *laugh* Tsuna he doesn't need to know!.. He can hear it!..

Tsuna : ….oh?...

Dino : *sweatdrop at Tsuna* …You still don't get what I explained to you?

Tsuna : …*nodded as Dino sighed and said*

Dino : *patted Tsuna head as he said* That okay Tsuna you don't have to try hard to know how Lambo know it. Cause if you do.. It will only hurt your brain even more from trying it!.. Trust me.. IS not a good experience…

Vergil : *stared at Dino as he said* What are you his mom? *Vergil said as everyone sweat drop at what he said*

Dino : …*blinked* No… I'm just somebody who would love to stalking cute boys.. Why?...*Dino said as Hibari and Mukuro even all the Khr team just blinked and stared at him like he was weird as Squalo said*

Squalo : ….VOOOIII!.. MUKURO CURRAPTED DINO MIND NOW HE BECOME LIKE MUKURO WHO IS A STALKER!

Dante : I think Dino lost his mind..*Dante said as Vergil stared at him weirdly*

K-chan : no.. is sounded like Dino-san was just—

Dino : I'M NOT LIKE MUKURO DAMMIT!.. I WAS JUST JOKING AROUND!.. DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT?.. IT A PUN!.. A JOKE!.. I WAS BEING SCARATICS!.. *Dino said as everyone sweat drop at his act. He was panicking and was being an idiot.*

Gokudera : *blinked* it wasn't even funny Dino!. You failed at attempting for a joke!

Mukuro : Nice try of joke Dino. I'm not even enjoying it! -_-"

Dino : …*stared at Mukuro as he said* Well.. It was meant for you anyway!. *Dino said as everyone sweatdrop at him*

Mukuro : I don't find it very entertainment, Dino Cavanolle!. *mukuro said as a vein popped on his head*

Dino : …Oh well. Then it mean you fail at finding it funny, Mukuro!. *Dino said as everyone sweatdrop at him*

Vergil : *sweatdrop* Is he wanting for a death wish?

Dante : Sound like it!. *Dante said as he sweatdrop at Dino as Mukuro snapped and said*

Mukuro : I WHAT?.. ALRIGHT!.. YOU KNOW WHAT DINO?.. YOUR TRYING TO ANNOY ME IN A WAY THAT PISS ME OFF AND WANTING TO KILL YOU. PAINFULLY!.. WAS IT?

Dino : In a way.. Yeah!. *he said without a care as everyone sweat drop at him as Mukuro pull out his weapon and attacked Dino who was ready as he pull out his wimp as the two had a bloody battle as everyone just sweat drop at the two*

Squalo : What had gotten into Dino lately?

Gokudera : *just stared at him as he said* I should be the one asking you that!

Sqaulo : *blinked and said*.. If you haven't even know Gokudera Hayato… Dino and I are not together anymore!. I'm with Xanxus now!

Levi : *stared at Squalo* EHH?.. I thought you were with Bel?

Bel : Ushishi… Nope were not together anymore neither!. We broke up just 6 month ago!

K-chan : Eh?.. So 'WHOSE' you dating now Bel?. Since Squalo said that his dating Xanxus now!

Bel : *Bel grinned as he said* Why I'm dating Fran now!..

K-chan : EHHH?.. Really? *she asked as bel nodded a yes answer as K-chan squealed in delight as she wrote down on her "whose dating who?" on her list book.*

Mukuro : *blinked and asked* so. If your dating Fran.. Whose Dino dating now?.. Since his not with Squalo anymore?

Squalo : ohh.. About that.. His dating Gamma-kun!

Tsuna : EHHH?.. From the Black spell? *Tsuna asked as Squalo nodded as he said* I thought that he was dating Spanner!

Squalo : *stared at Tsuna as he asked* What make you think that?

Tsuna : Well.. It because.. Dino-san and Spanner make a good couple when you think of it!

Squalo : *blinked* …O.o

Vergil : …. Yea. Tsuna kinda right about that.. When you thought of it. They do look good together!. I mean between Dino and Spanner… as a couple... I agree on that one. The two do make a good couple if they were together!. *Vergil said as everyone nodded in agreement and said 'yeaa!'*

Sqaulo : *rise his eyebrow and said* Ah well… And beside… Spanner dating Leo right now!. The one who pretend to be Byakuran nanny?..

Tsuna : Ah.. The one Mukuro proposed? *he asked as Squalo nodded* Oh… I thought he was dating Genshiki-san!..

Everyone : EHHHHHHHHHH!...

Tsuna : Well I was think that they were good together as a couple so I thought that they were together-…

Everyone : … O.o

Tsuna : …What?. O.o

Everyone : Nothing…

Tsuna : Right~….

Squalo : Isn't me or is Tsuna being a match-maker today?

Bel : So?. What of it if he being a match-maker today?..O.o

Squalo : *blinked*…Nothing just asking.. I mean is so not like him.. You know. He to pose to be the Dame-Tsuna not a Match-maker Tsuna!...

Levi : ….On second thought… Squalo right!

Bel : ….Whatever!.. *he said as he walked out of the group while licking a lollipop*

All of the Varia group : ….O.o *just stared at Bel who just walked away from their group and went to Vergil and Dante group who were talking about the bird and the bee…. (An : Narrator : WHAT THE HECK?.. Did I just wrote that?.,.. OH MY GEH!..XD)… As Bel said to them.

Bel : Hey guys.. What you talking about?

Dante and Vergil : *blinked and stared at Bel and said as Dante said*…O.o

Dante : Oh nothing… We were just talking about the Bird and the Bee you know?.How the Bird and the Bee—

Bel : *sweatdrop as he said* I get it… You guys were talking about Sex right?.. *Bel said the Sex out loud as everyone heard it and stared at them as Vergil smacked his forehead with his hand while Dante paled while Bel just grinned at the two brother like he just don't care as he continue and asked the two brothers* So…Those that mean you two wanna get hooked and F*** each other?.. *he said as both Dante and Vergil jaw dropped to the floor as the two brothers both said*

Dante and Vergil : NOO!.. WE DON'T WANNA GET HOOKED TO EACH OTHER OR EVEN THINKING ABOUT F****** EACH OTHER OUT!.. WHAT ARE YOU NUT?... WHO WOULD THINK OF US LIKE THAT? *the two said as everyone started to giggle at the twin reaction as the two brothers both blushed as K-chan said*

K-chan : I do think of you guys doing those—

Dante and Vergil : WERE NOT ASKING YOU STUPID!.. AND FYI WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT COMING FROM YOU BECAUSE WE ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU'RE A YAOI FREAK!.. SO NOO WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT SO SHUT UP!

K-chan : Sheeze.. you two said the 'Don't want to hear' two times in a round!.. so those that mean that you two REALLY doing it!

Dante and Vergil : *a vein popped on their head as they said* NOOOOO WE DON'T DO THOSE STUFF OR EVEN ATEMP TO DO IT!.. WHO ARE YOU?

Everyone : *just sweatdrop at the sparda twins reaction* …

Ryohei : Way over reacting to the extreme you two!... *Ryohei said as he sweatdrop*

Ryoma : They are an idiot that what its mean!.. *he said as he drank his ponta juice*

Dante and Vergil : WE ARE NOT AN IDOIT LIKE.. like…

Sephiroth : *rise his eyebrow at the two as he said*.. Not like who?

Dante and Vergil : *stared at Spehiroth and said*.. We were not an idiot like YOU!.. *the two said with a death panned voice as everyone sweatdrop at the two as Spehiroth snapped and said*

Spehiroth : *vein popped on his head as he snapped* WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDOIT YOU IDOIT!.. YOU TWO SHOULD BE CALLING THAT TO EDWARD OR KADAJ!. *he said as he pointed at Edward and Kadaj who were talking to each other as the two heard what Sephiroth said and both said*

Kadaj and Edward : HEY!..

Everyone : *sweatdrop* ….

K-chan : *sweatdrop as he said to the reviewers*.. Well folks! That all for today since everyone and Dante are being idiotic today and Tsuna being un-tsunaish like today and omg!... Okay… that all for today RDH chapter!.. See you all on the next chapy!..

Vergil : HEY!.. I'm not an idiot like Dante!..

Dante : Oi watch what your saying bro!

Everyone : and nor are we!

Squalo : WHAT?... That it?... For today!.. That a totally cliffhangering!

K-chan : SHUT UP, SQUALO!.. And FYI is the 11th pages of the fanfic already and It been to much pages is only to pose to end at 8 pages not 11 pages so shut up and lets it be a cliffhanger!.. And we'll continue it on to the next Chapter so Shut up and lets It end on that point! So everyone that all for now everyone!

Squalo : ….

Nero : Ja ne and see you all onto the next chappy!

Dante : *blinked at Nero and said* How come you didn't make an appearance today?..

Nero : I was out at the beach swimming the whole 24 hours why?

Dante and Vergil : *just sweatdrop at what he just said*…

Dante : Nothing…

Vergil : *blinked* Wait… Wasn't that a pun you just said Nero?

Nero : *smirked* Heh. Took you long to figure it out…

Dante : …. SO what did you really do exactly?

Nero : Sleeping the whole day still heard a voices from some of the speaker and deiced to just listen to what everyone is saying and doing why?

Dante : *sweatdop* That totally like a stalker!...

Nero : …Whatever… Well then see you all next time on the next chapter…

Dante : Oi just wait a second.. You haven't even told us about you still sleeping with a gummy bear doll!..

Nero : *Blushed when he heard it and said* SHUT UP!.. I WASN'T SLEEPING WITH THOSE STUFF…

Dante : …?...Then who did?

Nero : I dunno… *At the back of the hallway near where Dante and Nero where talking a man with a sliver spiky hair like Dante who was wearing a blue coat was playing and hugging a pink gummy bear graham as he ignored Dante and Nero who still trying to figure out on which one of them where still sleeping with a gummy bear stuff doll every night while Dante was calling his name. okay that for now and see you all on the next chappy ja ne for now!. XDDD*

Omake :

Outside of the mansion door..

Frau : *is pissed as he waiting for someone to open the door as he said to himself.* Damn Castor!.. Why can't he be the one to go check up on K-chan and not me?.. And by the way?.. IS this the right address?.. Damn I hope Castor didn't gave me the wrong address!.. Damn what took them so long to open the door?.. *blinked* Wait!.. If anyone even home?' He thought as he said* Hello?.. is anyone home?.. hello?.. *He knocked..*

Oh poor Frau who was outside the mansion and was waiting for someone to open the door and it was late at night already and still no one went to open the door… He woke up early to come here and what he got?.. wekekekeke… XDD Poor poor dear Frau indeed.. Next time.. Try not to obey Castor to much frau!.. XDD

End of Omake..

TBC!..

ME : well that all for now.. And yes we have a new guest and character to add in the story and is the 07-ghost-su!.. so ja ne for now!.. XDD.. oh and Chapter 12 is up next!...

TBC…


	15. 15 chapter 12

An : Hello guys sorry for not updating for so long… I wasn't busy with anything just slightly lazy to update!.. You guys have ever right to be mad at me for not updating for so long….. But uh... I'm sorry for not updating for so long…. So here a new chapter and please I how you will enjoy it!... and I'll be changing the fanfic rated to M duet to the uh…. Smutty part later on! _

Chapter 12 : The four who are a stalker

The next day….

Dante and Nero where in the kitchen still sulking about the whole Gummy bear doll issues since last night and they couldn't sleep still they figure out on which the three of them who where still using a gummy bear doll to sleep at night for as K-chan come in the kitchen and went to get a glass of milk as she saw and notice that the two had a circle under there eyes… is looked like they haven't slept for days as K-chan dranked her milk while staring at the two weirdly with a sweatdrop on her head as ichigo came in and notice K-chan staring at Dante and Nero as he also turned and stared at the two as he sweatdrop when he looked at Dante and Nero who looked like a dead man who hasn't sleep for days.

Ichigo : What the heck happen to those two? *he asked k-chan who put her glass of milk down on the table and said*

K-chan : Dunno… Wanna ask them?

Ichigo : …nah…

K-chan : Suit yourself…*she said as she went to where Dante and Nero where as she said* Hey! Dante, Nero what up?

Nero : Nothing… Just be up the whole night to figure out on which the three of us who still sleeping with a Gummy bear stuff doll why?

K-chan : ….

Ichigo : *heard it and just stared at the two weirdly as he said* What are you two?. Aged : 5?.. O.o Only a kid would still sleep with those things…

Dante : *was about to replied to what ichigo said when Vergil came in and humped some of the Gummy Bear song as He and Nero jaw dropped while K-chan said*

K-chan : Heh… Look like that answer your question you two..

Nero : *stamped on the table and said* …-ohoooooooooooo…o!. *K-chan and ichigo even Dante sweatdrop at his over reacting act as they all hear a crack as the table cracked as K-chan had a vein popped on her head as she said to Nero*

K-chan : Your buying me a new kitchen table for that Nero!.

Nero : … Whatever… I just can't believe the almighty Vergil-nii would still sleep with a Gummy Graham Bear…

Dante : Hey!. I was to pose to say that!...

K-chan :*raise her eyebrown at Nero and Dante as she said* So?... What if he still sleep with those?... don't find it as a problem…

Dante and Nero : WE DO FIND IT AS A PROBLEM!.. WHERE HALF-DEMON AND HALFA-HUMAN DON'T SLEEP WITH A GUMMY BEAR GRAHAM DOLL LIKE A 5 YEARS OLD!...

K-chan : Keh… so what?.. if his an adult who still sleep with those?.. Me and Usagi-san still sleep with a teddy bear even thought that we were older already to do that kind of stuff… And beside… Lockon is already 24 year old and he still collects and plays with kid toys like… Haro… And those Gundam action figures… So why do you care about it so much?

Dante and Nero : WE DO CARE YOU IDOIT…

K-chan : …Then how come I saw your dad having a fancy on collecting those "My little Pony" toys?.. I saw him buy a pack of those the other day ago…*K-chan said as Dante and Nero jaw drop even Vergil who were eardopping heard it and jaw drop too.*

Dante : d-dad d-did wha-…?

Ichigo : *sweatdrop* I'm glad my dad don't have those kind of fancy..

K-chan : …*smirked* You sure about that ichiy?

Ichigo : ?..What do you mean by—

K-chan : it funny really…. Your dad called the other night and asked me to deliver him a complete manga of Sailor Moon… and some Ouran High school host club and just this morning he called and ask me if I could deliver him a different kind of Harajuku dolls… And I asked him why? And he answer me it one of his fancy hobby of collection… Heh now what do you say about that?...

Ichigo : *jaw drop at what he heard and said* T-that a totally a LIE!... My dad wouldn't- *just then K-chan cellphone ranged as she blinked and pick up the phone and put it on the speaker mood when she saw on who was calling as everyone heard a manly voice.*

"Neee-… K-chan can I ask you a favor to deliver me a pack of those "Witch comics?" and some…Shugo Chara for my collection a dvd shugo chara and some action figure of Hinamori Amu-… That all and thank you…"

K-chan : *smiled as she said* Sure is no problem Kurosaki-san… I'll let some of my man deliver it to you by night fall!..

"Ah.. Okay and thank you and tell to that boy of mine that I say "Hi" for me will you?...And thank you again.. And goodbye and have a wonderful day my dear child!"

K-chan : *smiled as she said* It was nothing oh and I'll tell Ichigo that you drop a call and said hi for him. And your welcome… And goodbye and have a lovely day at your work Kurosaki-san…*she said as she hang up and looked at Ichigo with a smirk as she saw Ichigo jaw dropped to the floor* SO what do you think of that Ichigo?.. That was your dad calling and I know you heard what he just said so what do you say now?

Ichigo : …

Dante, Nero and Vergil : *chuckle at Ichigo funny reaction as Vergil said*

Vergil : What is this?. A fatherly fancy topic reaction day?

Dante : A wha-?

K-chan : *frowned at what Vergil said as she said to Dante* Is nothing Dante don't listen to what your big brother just said!

Vergil : HEY!.. I was talking here!

K-chan : *wave a hand at Vergil as she said while walking out of the kitchen* Yea, yea, Whatever you say Vergie!

Dante and Nero even Ichigo laughed at Vergil new nickname as Vergil snapped and said.

Vergil : DON'T MAKE MY NAME SOUNDED LIKE A GIRL CAUSE I AIN'T LIKE A FREAKING GIRLIE LOOKING LIKE SPEHY DOES!..

Out of nowhere they heard Sephiroth yelled the "HEEEY!" on some of the speaker that K-chan put.

Ichigo : WTF?.. She still hasn't taken that stuff yet?

Nero : I think she not planning to took those stuff ever!

Vergil : *nodded in agreement with Nero. While Dante just stared at Vergil weirdly..*

Vergil : *noticed Dante starting at him and said* WHAT?

Dante : Nothing…SO is it true that your STILL sleeping with a GUMMY GRAHAM BEAR?..

Vergil : *blushed and said* SHUT UP!.. SO WHAT?

Dante and Nero : O_O….

Ichigo : …. *Sigh* the world just keep getting weirder each day dose it?... *he asked to no one as Dante, Nero and Vergil just stared at him like he was crazy or something for talking to himself out loud as Ichigo could hear his Hollow self laughed on his mind while Zangetsu just looked clam with a sweatdrop on his head on how Hollow Ichigo laugh beside him. Ichigo I mean the real Ichigo just sighed at his two companion on his inner soul world..*

Just then Tsuna and Hibari come in the kitchen holding hand as everyone heard a awww-ing sound on the speaker as they all sighed at K-chan 'awww-ing' all the way to the speaker. Since K-chan did put all the camera all over the places

As she saw Hibari and Tsuna walking inside the kitchen holding hand as she forgot that she still have that microphone on her hand as she squealed in delight at the sight of the two couple holding hand. XD

Ichigo, Nero, Dante and Vergil just sweatdrop at K-chan who still wouldn't stop squealing as Vergil have had enough and yelled.

Vergil : K-CHAN YOUR SQUEELING IS PISSING ME OFF TO NO END GO SQUEELS ELES WHERE AND STOP USING THAT DAMN MICROPHONE NEAR US, YOU NEATWID…. *Vergil said as K-chan replied*

K-chan : *with the microphone still on her hand as she said* Lalala~ Did you say something Vergil? *Everyone sweatdrop at what K-chan said. They all know that K-chan was pretending that she didn't heard what just Vergil said to her. She was trying to piss Vergil off today as Vergil snapped and said.

Vergil : I HATE YOU, K-CHAN YOU KNOW THAT?

K-chan : Yea. I know and love you too Vergie!...

Vergil : *a vein popped on his head as he said.* Go screw off else where for all I care!

K-chan : Whatever!... gonna like go somewhere and kill a Gummy Graham Bear doll! *she said as Vergil paled. As he scream in his mind*

Vergil : 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. MY GUMMY GRAHAM PINKY BEAR IS ABOUT TO BE CUT INTO MINi PIECES BY THAT PSYHCOTIC KNOW AS K-CHAN!.. NOOOO!.. HANG IN THERE MY GUMMY GRAHAM PINKY BEAR MOMMY WILL SAVE YOU!' XDDD'

Nero and Dante : *just stared at Vergil with a weird look and a sweatdrop on there head as the two saw Vergil dashed out the kitchen* … *as they heard K-chan said something on the speaker*

K-chan : oh where could be that gummy graham bear-…. Here gummy graham bear and show yourself to me-…ah-ha!. Found you!.. Buwahahaha.. Say goodbye to your master Vergil Pinky Gummy graham bear…. Sheeze I sounded like an idiot talking to a stupid pinky graham bear.. *she said as she went into Vergil room after she saw Vergil reaction when she said she was gonna kill Vergil gummy graham bear. She then stared at the Gummy bear doll*…now I wonder why Vergil had a pinky graham gummy bear doll for?. I thought his favorite color were blue?... and What the heck is this all pinky bunny doll all decorated on Vergil room?.. Not to mention his room is all in pink?. WTF?. He even have a pink little pony doll and omg isn't that a pink gothic bunny and omg he had a harajuku gothic doll in a pink dress… and omg… He read a Nancy Drew books and what this?.. OMG! He had all the TWILIGHT VOLUME!. O_O AND OMG HE EVEN HAVE THE 'FALLEN' BOOK BY LAUREN KATE AND OMG VERGIL DS IS C0LOR PINK?.. EVEN HIS PSP IS COLOR PINK!. OMG EVEN HIS DAIRY IS PINK!.. WTF?.. EVEN HIS PAJAMA ARE PINK.. WELL EXPECT FOR HIS OUTFIT THEY ARE ALL MANLY COLOR BUT OMG!... HE EVEN HAVE A DVD OF THE MOVIE CALLED THE PLANTE 51 AND THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG!... AND OMG HE EVEN HAVE THE TWILIGHT AND NEW MOON DVD! OMG I DIDN'T KNOW VERGIE WAS A TWILIGHT FANATiCS!

Everyone : *all sweatdrop at K-chan who bragged inside Vergil room and saw all that and still had that microphone on her hand so everyone heard on what she said as they heard a loud slam sound of the door as they all heard vergil said something.*

Vergil : YOU—YOU ROOM STALKER!. GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND PUT PINKY GRAHAM ON MY BED ALONE SHE NEED A SLEEP— *he said as everyone all said the –*

Everyone : THE HECK!. VERGIL PINKY GRAHAM BEAR IS A SHE?.. THE FUCK!

Setsuna : WTF?. BUT GRAHAM IS A BOY NAME AND AND—

Graham (from Gundam00) : HOW DARE YOU INSULTED MY NAME!..AND MY NAME AIN'T SOUNDED LIKE A FREAKNG GIRL!

*Here Vergil blushed when he heard what everyone is talking about through the speaker as he snapped and yelled*

Vergil : SHUT UP EVERYONE AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS!.. AND GRAHAM-SAN FROM THE GUNDAM 00 TEAM. LIKE I CARE IF MY GUMMY BEAR NAME IS THE SAME NAME AS YOURS. YOU SHOULD BE PRISED BECAUSE EVERYONE LIKED THAT NAME YOU IDOIT!* Graham blushed. Just then he heard his two brother laughed from one of the speaker as he said to them* DANTE, NERO SHUT THE FUCK UP!... OR ELSE I'LL STALK YOUR ROOM AND LET EVERYONE HERE KNOW WHAT YOU TWO HAD OVER THERE! *he said as he heard the two yelled the 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' as he and everyone heard a dash and a door being slammed and locked as everyone all sweatdrop and guessed that Dante and Nero went dashing to there room and locked there door as the two both said.

Dante and Nero : YOU'LL NEVER GET INSIDE THIS ROOM NOW BUWAHAHAHAHA…

K-chan : … I wouldn't say that you two.. You see.. I had extra key to every each room here so…buwhahaha say your prayer now?.. nee Vergil wanna see what they have in there room? *she asked Vergil who blinked at her then smirked evilly as he said the sure as the two went to go at Dante room as the two said the 'noooo!' out loud as everyone sweatdrop*

Vergil : *clicked Dante door open as he saw his twin paled as he saw all of Dante collection and addictive too.* My my.. What do we have here?... What a big barney doll you have?.. *he said as Dante replied with a*

Dante : Is to better to punch you with. With that big barney doll. *everyone sweatdrop at what Dante said as Hitsugaya sighed and said*

Hitsugaya : What with those two? Vergil is acting like a red ridding hood who is curiosity while Dante is acting like the big bad wolf-*he stopped and paled as he forgot that Dante was wearing an over all red coat making him sounded close to the title of red ridding hood in stand of Vergil being the one who is the Little red ridding hood. He stopped his thought as he heard Vergil said something*

Vergil : And my, my. What a purple teddy bear you have.

Dante : Is to better to smash you with. (AN : Gehehe..XD)

Vergil : And my, my what a bootifully purple DS you have and my what a bootifully purple psp you have too?

Dante : *blinked and stared at Vergil as he asked * Bootifully?

K-chan : *butt in and said* I think he mean Beautifully Dante. *she said who also stared at Vergil like he gone mad on sugar high.*

Dante : *nodded on what K-chan said as Vergil continue*

Vergil : and my my my what a bootifully purple Guitar and drums you have and oh what a bootifully purple bed and window you have even your laptop is purple and my even your underwear and pajama are all purple.. And ooo-*he went to see the bathroom full of purple teddy bear display* And my my my even your toothbrush and towel are all purple but had a purple teddy bear all over it. And my even your ipod is color purple…And my you have a bootifully collection of Junjou Romantica you even have a bunch of la cord d'oro manga and some the Fallen books by Thomas E Sniegoki I didn't know you read this thing? *Vergil said the last part in a serious tone*

Dante : Well I kinda LIKE Aaron a lot and hate that bitched called Vilma Santiago… Because I'm in love with Aaron and want him for myself-*he said but cover his mouth as he realize what he just said as his Brother and K-chan just stared at him*

Vergil : Your Geh?..Oo

K-chan : OMG!.. DANTE JUST ADMITTED THAT HIS GAY?.. IS THE END OF THE WORLD I'LL TELL YA!.. DANTE HAD FINALLY ADMIT THAT HIS GAY YEAY!

Vergil : *vein popped on his head as he throw the book at K-chan back head making her hit the floor with a loud thump!*… Ah well. Since I already saw your room… Now it time we should see Nero-kun room nee? *he gave his twin at evilly smirk at his twin as Dante smiled evilly as well as Dante said*

Dante : Your evil you know that Vergie!... Evil in the way I like it… Yey lets go stalk our baby brother nero-kun room!. *he said as they heard Nero said the 'NOOOO!.' As the three alone with K-chan open and slammed Nero door who widen his eyes in horror at the sight of his two evilly twins big brother!*

Vergil : My my my Nero-kun what a lovely room you have— *Nero cut him off as he said*

Nero : Would you stop acting like the evil version of 'little red ridding hood' is creeping me out!. And you!. *he pointed at Dante as he said* You should stop acting like a scared cat big bad wolf your making the story so complicated!... AND beside.. Vergil don't act like a freaking kid!. You're older than Dante by 20 minutes!...

Vergil : Whatever… Oh my what a bootifully yellow room you had- *he said but what stopped by Dante*

Dante : AHHHH!... MY EYES MY EYES IS BRUNING BY THE BRIGHT LIGHT OF THE ROOM COLOR!. AHHHH THE YELLOW COLOR HURT MY EYES AHHHHH!..*he said as K-chan and Nero sweatdrop at his sudden act even the rest of the people inside the mansion who heard him through the speaker sweatdrop at it. as Vergil eyebrown twitched at Dante idiot act and bonked his head with the 'the twilight book he was carrying with him as Dante fell to the floor with a small thump as Dante mumble something*

Dante : the horror the horror!... 'm gotta have a big bad nightmare with this over all yellow room!. *he said as Vergil rolled his eyes at what Dante said while K-chan sweatdrop and said*

K-chan : kinda hate to say this but yeah The yellow room color dose hurt in the eye… Not to mention if you turn the light on it will hurt even more see? *she said as she turned the light on as both Dante, Vergil and Nero screamed*

Dante, Nero and Vergil : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES MY EYES ITS HURT AHHHHHHH!..

Vergil : K-CHAN TURN IT OFF!... TURN THE LIGHT OFF! *K-chan then turn the light off but Dante still screaming while his eyes were closed as K-chan and Nero sweatdrop at him while Vergil looked pissed at him*

Dante : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!. My eyes my eyes hurt by the bright light of yellow color ahhhhhh!. *Dante said eyes closed as Vergil rolled his eyes at him and kicked him as Vergil said*

Vergil : Oh shut up!.. And stop with the over dramatic act. The light is off already so you can open your eyes now you idiot boy!.(An: I got that Idiot boy from one of Sponge bob episode! XDD)

Dante : Huh?. Okay. *he said as he open his eyes and said* Phew…. How can you stand this kind of color all over your place NERO?.

Nero : … I didn't!... I usually turn the light off at night and don't use the light at all!

Vergil : *blinked* then how are you topose to get to bed or even go to the bathroom and change your cloth?

Nero : EH?.. why that simple… I use my right demon arms as a flashlight! Why?

Thunk!

Vergil, Dante and K-chan : *fall off anime style*…

Vergil : Wait!. Don't tell me that that you used that arms of your as a flashlight for reading at night too now are you?

Nero : *nodded* yep!..

K-chan : *sweatdrop* Nero. You DO Realize that there is this things called 'FLASHLIGHT' right?

Nero : ….Crap! I forgotten about that!. _

Dante : *looked at Vergil and said while pointing his finger at Vergil and said* HA!. Who's the 'Idiot boy' now huh?

Vergil : *raise his eyebrow at his twin and said.* . Why are you pointing and saying that one at me?. And yes I did call you that a while ago but now that Nero is acting like an idiot boy. Don't you think you should say and pointed it at him and not me?

Dante :….Crap!...

K-chan and Vergil : *both said to Dante* Keh. Idiot boy! (an : XDD)

Just then the four heard everyone laughed from the speaker.

Everyone : *laughed* hahahahahahahahahaha!..

Ichigo : *who where in the kitchen laughed hard as he said* OMG MY POOR STOMACH HURT OMG!... THAT WAS THE MOST FUNNIES THING I HAVE EVER HEARD IN THE LONGEST TIME OF ALL MY CHILDHOOD!.. BUWAHAHAHAHAHA-*COUGH* HAHAHA-*COUGH, COUGH!*…

Everyone : *sweatdrop at what Ichigo just said*

K-chan : * turned her head toward Dante and Vergil and Nero as she said* Nee you guys wanna see what Ichigo room look like? *she gave and evil smirk at the three as the three smiled back at her in an evilly way. As they all heard Ichigo yelled the 'NOOO!' and said 'Bankai' and dash out the kitchen but was stopped as everyone heard Byakuya said something.*

Byakuya : That so lowly of you to do such a thing, Kurosaki ichigo!... And what are you so afraid of if they found out what all over your room?

Somewhere Chimpette and snaky said in a whisper.

Snaky : His curiosity is showing again!..

Chimpette : *nodded in agreement* …

Renji : THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?... QUEIT TALKING AROUND AND DO YOUR PAPER WORK!

Chimpette and Snaky : SHUT UP!.

Chimpette : Snaky let go and join K-chan on exploring Ichigo room!

Renji : Oi wait- Huh?...*he blinked the realize something and said* Wait up you two I wanna see what Ichigo room look like too! *he said as he dashed and follow his two zanpatou*

Everyone : *sweatdrop on what they are hearing from Renji even Rukia sweatdrop at it while they heard Rangiku laughed hard as her Captain scolded her.*

Now back to where the four little dwarf… XD as Dante, Vergil, Nero and K-chan went to Ichigo room as K-chan was about to open the door when Ichigo came and said*

Ichigo :NOOOOOOOOOOOO!.. I WON'T LET YOU!... GETSUYA ZANGETSU!.. *Ichigo blow his power toward K-chan as Dante block K-chan beat Ichigo as he send Ichigo flying.*

Dante : Heh!. How that you brat?

K-chan : *rolled her eyes at Dante as she open the door to Ichigo room and peaked then blinked as she said* WOAH!... Awww…. I didn't know Ichigo had a fancy over on a cute little bunny doll aww… nee Dante, Vergil, Nero take a look at this!. *she said as she make way for the three to see what inside Ichigo's room as the three jaw dropped. Inside the room where fell with pink and baby brown bunny and teddy bear.. Ichigo room looked like a broken toy box room with some big bunny doll and a star shape that hang on the wall and some moon shape that smiled creepy up the wall and some star and cloud. He even had a tea party with a gothic black color and design. His window look like the kind of classic and the window that you would see on vampire knight. His other window was also the shape of a star and the design on his wall where building that don't balance together. And there was a book chief that designed with a bird cage but inside where all books in it.

His bed where the shape of a big paino with a gothic creepy teddy bear lay on it. Over all Ichigo room where some what mixed between the room where the White version of Alice from Pandora Hearts and mixed with the world of the Soul Eater.

Dante, Vergil and Nero : *jaw dropped at what they saw*

Dante : Isn't this the kind of what every gothic girl dream of like?

Vergil and Nero : *nodded*

Nero : Sheeze he had a fairy tale gothic style of a room complex!... I mean he had a gothic bunny doll. And his room is almost like the one where that Alice from Pandora Hearts kind of room!.

K-chan : ….. Ichigo room looked like the white and evil version of Alice room from Pandora hearts mixed with the style of the Soul Eater ghost world! *she said as the three nodded*

Rangiku : So he had this kind of fancy? Eh!

Dante, Nero, Vergil : AGHHHHHH!...

Nero : Rangiku-san DON'T SNEAK BEHIND US IS CREEPING US OUT OF IT.

Dante : Not to mention Icihgo room already scare the shit out of us…

Nero and Vergil : …O.o

Dante : What?

Vergil and Nero : Nothing…

Dante : Right~ *as Dante heard Renji said "wow!" from Behind Rangiku and Chempette and Snaky was with him as well*

Renj : Wow!.. Didn't know ichigo liked this kind of room?... I mean is so unlike him and all!.* He said as Dante and the other nodded at him in agreement*

Nero : So un-ichigo right?

Ichigo : *came in and push Dante , Vergil and Nero out of his room as he said.* Alright okay so now you see my room. So could you guys like… I don't know… LIKE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM?. *he said as he slammed the door in front Dante, Vergil and Nero, K-chan and Rangiku, renji.*

Rangiku : Mou… Ichigo is no fun at all!

K-chan : *looked at Rangiku as she said* Rangiku-san you saw what Hitsugaya's room looked like before right?..Can you tell me how it looked like?

Rangiku : nope he won't allowed me to go inside his room and seen it!*she pouted*

Vergil and Dante and Nero : *all looked at each other and smile as Nero said*

Nero : You guys wanna like I don't know?.. Stalking Hitsugaya's room and so on as the rest?

K-chan, Rangiku, Dante and Vergil : *all raise there hand up and said* YES!. We WANNA SEE IT!

Hitsuyaga : *said from on of the speaker when he heard what they are about to do and said* HELL NOO!. MASUMOTO!... YOU BETTER NOT GO NEAR MY ROOM OR I'LL—

Rangiku : *run off as she said to Dante and Vergil* the last one who won't get to see Hitsugaya's room will be the one to treat us sweet food later on!

Dante, Vergil, Nero : *all thought* 'Crap!'

They dash and went to Hitsugaya's room and found Hitsugaya standing in front of his room as he had his sword ready to attack them if they dare to pass him and went to his room as Dante smirked and pull out his Rebellions and said.

Dante : Bring it on, Kid!

Hitsugaya : *vein popped on his head as he said* WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID!

Dante : *rolled his eyes at Hitsugaya and said* like duh!. Who else is the only one who is a kid here?

Nero : *raise his hand and said* I do since I'm only 18!

Dante : *rolled his eyes at his little brother Nero and said* I mean below than 18 you dork!

Nero : …OH!.. * K-chan and the other snicker at Nero reaction. Nero just glared at them as Dante and Hitsugaya had a fights while Vergil, K-chan and Rangiku even Renji went inside Hitsugaya's room and jaw dropped at what they saw.*

Nero : You gotta be kidding?.. *Nero said a bit loud as Dante and Hitsugaya stopped fighting and looked behind them and raised an eyebrows at Nero.*

Vergil : His room are all in a…in a candy store style!

Dante : HUUUUUHHH?.. O.o

K-chan : *squealed and said a bit out loud.* awww his room is so cute!.. he had a big teddy bear and he had a toy train that run throughout the room wall and he had a lollipop pillow and a car-bed and a locker for a book case and a toy plane that hang on the wall and a candy machine and a table that had a design of a big lady bug and a chair that looked like a mushroom!

Vergil : that because is it a mushroom shape you NEATWID!.. *Vergil said as K-chan ignored him and continue*

K-chan : he even have a marshmallow pillow and a coke-cole trash can and he even have a big tv and he had a xbox a ps3 and a wii he even have a star wars psp and a star wars toy sword and he even had a big lego box toys and he even have a teddy bear speaker on his computer!..

Nero : His room looked like a toys store and a candy shop!.. -_-"

K-chan : awww… Nero-kun is jealous!. Don't worry your room is cute too anyway!. *she said as she hugged Nero from the back as Nero said*

Nero : AHHH!. GET OFF ME GET OFF ME YOU YAOI FREAK!. AGHHH!.. DANTE, VERGIL SAVE ME FROM THIS FREAK ON A LEASH!...

Dante and Vergil : *just stared at Nero and ignored him as the two said*…Sorry kiddo your on your own!.. *the two said as Vergil open the book that he carried it with him and read it. While Dante just yawn and played with his yo-yo toy. As ichigo and the other just sweat dropped at the two who wouldn't save Nero from the yaoi freak as Nero said*

Nero : you traitors!.. *he said as he pointed a bad finger at Dante and Vergil who just stared at him while ignored Nero as Ichigo just sweat drop at the three brother and said*

Ichigo : The fuck is with you guys?..O.o

Dante and Vergil : a bunch of idiot what else?... *the two said with a goofy grin on their faces as the other just sweatdrop at them.*

Ichigo : *sweatdrop at the twins and said* …Two of you. Just admitted that you two where an idiot?... O.o

Dante and Vergil : …Crap!...

K-chan : Ha!... I know it, that you two where an idiot somehow!.. *k-chan said as she lets go of Nero who fell off with a loud thump on the floor*

Dante and Vergil : *blushed* SHUT UP!.. WHERE NOT AN IDIOT LIKE…LIKE…

Ichigo : *growled and said* didn't the twins just said something like that yesterday when Spehy— *ichigo didn't get to say it when Spehiroth said something throughout with one of the speaker*

Spehiroth : like who?

Dante and Vergil : …NOT AN IDIOT LIKE YOU! *Dante and Vergil said as ichigo smacked his left hand on his forehead and growled*

Spehiroth : *snapped and said* HEY!.. DIDN'T I TELL YOU TWO THAT I'M NOT AN IDIOT AND YOU TWO SHOULD CALLS THAT TO EDWARD AND KADAJ!

Edward and Kadaj : *snapped and said it to one of the speaker that K-chan put* HEYYY!... WHERE NOT AN IDOIT!... YOU SHOULD BE CALLNG THAT TO THE IDIOT BOY OF YESTERDAY ALSO KNOW AS DANTE-SAN!

Dante : *growled* I wish they wouldn't say that up again!

Vergil : *stared at his twins and said* Why?.. Cause is true?.. O.o

Dante : *growled and glared at his older twin who just grinned at him while he said* I hate you, you know that?

Vergil : …Whatever you say…*Vergil said as a vein popped on Dante head as he tched and looked the other way.*

K-chan : Awww… Dante feeling hurt, Because Vergie doesn't care about it!.. *She said with a microphone on her hand as everyone blinked then stared at her with a sweatdrop on their head*

Vergil : *a vein popped on his head as he snapped and said to K-chan* DON'T CALL ME WITH THAT STUPID NICKNAME!... AND SO WHAT IF I DON'T GIVE A DAMN CARE ABOUT HIM!.. *he said as he pointed his finger at Dante as K-chan just sweatdrop at Vergil as K-chan said*

K-chan : …When are you two ever gonna get alone?

Dante and Vergil : NEVER!... *the twins said as they two twitched and glared at each other*

Dante : HEY!.. DON'T COPY ME!

Vergil : EWWW…. That just gross!..

Dante : SHUT UP!

Vergil : NO YOU SHUT UP!. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT COMING FROM YOU!

Dante : YEA, WELL… NEITHER DO I!. *Dante said as the twins keep bricking back and forth..*

Nero : *sighed at his two older twin brother*…

Ichigo : *Sweatdrop at Dante and Vergil who still keep bricking at each other as ichigo asked Nero* Are they always like that?

Nero : *nodded and sighed as he said* Yup!.. Those two just don't get alone sometime!.. and sometime they go worse than just yelling at each other sometime they go beyond that! Like killing each other off by having a sword fight!...But don't worry they will calm down later on when they uhh… You know?

Ichigo : *jaw dropped as he said* NO FREAKNG WAY?.. THEY ACTUALLY DOiNG It?... *He asked Nero who just nodded as he said* BUT THEY ARE BOTH BROTHER AND TO TOP It OFF THEY ARE TWiNS FOR CRY OUT LOUD I SHOULD KNOW AND YOU SHOULD KNOW It TOO!.. YOU'RE THEIR YOUNGER BROTHER!. AND DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T MINE ABOUT THEM DOING THE F-THING TO EACH OTHER NOW DO YOU?

Nero :*just raisin his eyebrow at ichigo as he said* Well if you haven't notice or do not know ichigo-san.. For US demons I mean half-demons, sexuality reference doesn't count and is only normally for us to do so. Epically when its time for the crimson moon or know as the bloody red moon is up we half-demons and demons have this thing called a mating season and the same sex and same blood or blood related doesn't minded and are not forbidden!

Ichigo : THE FUCK!.. YOUR WORLD ARE SO COMPLICATED YOU KNOW THAT?. AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I 'M HEARING ALL THIS STUFF?.. MY POOR BRAIN AND SOUL HAS BE TAINTED BY YOU GUYS!.. *he stopped and blinked as he realize something and asked Nero* Wait!. So that this means that even you don't mind doing it with one of your twin brothers?

Nero : *nodded* yes…. And sometime we do it in threesome why?

Ichigo : THE FUCK?...YOU GUY ARE A VERY, VERY SICK SIBLING YOU KNOW THAT?...

Nero : *roll his eyes at ichigo complain and said* Oh right were sick to the head and YOUR NOT!

Ichgo : *blinked then realize on what just Nero mean and said* I'M NOT SICK TO THE HEAD UNLIKE YOU, YOU NEATWID… I HAPPEN TO BE STRGENTH BEFORE I BECOME GAY AND IN LOVE WITH URYUU-CHAN!

Nero : *blinked then stared at ichigo and said* did you just said that your gay?

Ichigo : *blushed and said. Well more like he screamed it* I DID NOT JUST SAID THAT!

Everyone : *sweatdrop at ichigo outburst*

Nero : *sweatdrop* Yea, well you just did, Moron!...*He said as he rolled his eyes and looked at ichigo who was about to yell something to him again when everyone heard K-chan laughed who still have a microphone on her hand as everyone all sweatdrop at her. Vergil got pissed and throw a large book at K-chan real hard as Everyone sweatdrop at Vergil*

Dante : *sweat drop at his older twin and said* Way over board in throwing the book on her head Vergie! *Dante said in a deadpanned tone*

Vergil : *had a small sweat drop on his head and said* Shut it ,Dante!

Dante : *waved a hand at Vergil as Vergil eyebrow twitched as he grabbed Dante arms and turn him around to face him and Kissed him senseless as Dante looked shocked then clam down a bit then soon moaned.* Hn…

Vergil : *still kissing Dante as he felt his lower part tighten and seem to turn on as he went deeper with the kiss and exploring the inside of Dante mouth with his tough. Everyone who where in the room saw it and jaw dropped while the other blushed and other had a fainted while K-chan giggle and had a nosebleed running through her nose. As Nero felt left out as he tugged the sleeves of Vergil coat making Vergil to stop the kiss and pull away from Dante who seem to be disappointed as he looked at Nero who gave him the puppy dog-eye look as he smirked and whisper to Nero ears.* Jealous aren't we? *he said as he gave Nero ear a nip and lick as Nero moaned. Dante who watched the two felt jealous but stopped and smirked as he went near Vergil and Nero who were making out in the open as Dante tore Nero coat open and started to lick Nero nipple who moaned in delight.*

Nero : nn… Oh Dante!.. Nn… Suck it hard!.. *Nero said as Everyone jaw dropped to the floor while others paled as they all saw the three brother where making out in front of them as they heard a thump as they all turned and saw K-chan faint with a nosebleed still flowing from her nose.*

Ichigo : *blushed then snapped* YOU TWO GO GET A ROOM AND FUCKING DON'T MAKE OUT IN THE OPEN! IF YOU THREE WANT TO FUCK EACH OTHER SENSELESS DO IT AT YOUR ROOM AND NOT HERE! * Ichigo said but was ignored by the three who continue to fuck Nero in front of everyone as Dante un-zipped Nero pants and pull a little lower as he suck Nero cock in his mouth as Nero moaned while Vergil still sucking and licking Nero neck while his hand went to nero nipples and squeeze it tightly as Nero moaned even more and called the twins names. Vergil then stopped playing with Nero nipple and told Dante to stop for a while as everyone sigh a relief but stopped dead they heard what Vergil said next.*

Vergil : Dante stop for a while I wanted to get inside Nero!. *He said as Dante nodded and stop as Vergil pull Nero pants off as he first put a finger inside Nero thin as Nero moaned as Vergil then put a second finger in as Nero moaned a bit louder as then Vergil now put three finger as Nero moaned the 'No!' and the 'don't!' to Vergil but Vergil ignored it as he put his three finger inside Nero as he went a bit deeper then pull out his finger the in again still he felted that Nero seem to clam down a bit then took out his three finger then un-zipped his pants and grab his cock and trust it at Nero thin making Nero moaned and scream as Dante smirked and went back on sucking Nero cock in his mouth as Vergil went in and out of Nero senseless as his two finger went up Nero mouth as Nero sucking Vergil two finger. While Dante sucking Nero cock senseless as well.*

Everyone : …*looked shocked then dashed out the living room leaving a fainted K-chan on the floor who still had a nose bleeding and a threesome brother still making out…* XD

Omake :

Frau who was waiting out the mansion door last night felt asleep near by the door as he heard the door been slammed open as everyone stamped Frau on the way…

Frau : *awaken by the sound of the door being slammed open and screamed as he was being stamped by many crazy people inside the mansion! XDD*

TBC…

Me : Okay that for now!... left a bit on the last part of this chapter for my apologized for not update lately… I wasn't busy much just lazy to update the story….. *sweatdrop*


End file.
